


Junior Hallows

by lindajenner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/pseuds/lindajenner
Summary: Horcruxe hunting with the Junior hallows..... or how harry, Draco and Neville changed their lives AND futures AND brought down a dark lord at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some changes to all chapters.

He stared at the woman’s back as she stalked away from his door, her voice echoing in his ears.

“Lily always said that if it was **_m-magic_** related and she wasn’t around, you would deal with it.” The word ‘magic’ was almost spat out like a curse and there was a pause as she pushed something at him. “Deal with it. It’s Lily’s and she and her freak of a husband are dead. I’m not letting it in my house, it might infect my beautiful Dudley.” That was the total of the woman’s communication with him.

The man looked at the bundle she’d thrust into his arms… it was a child, a baby, he couldn’t be much more than a year old, certainly not a year and a half. Lily’s child, that’s what she said.

Lily?

Who the bloody hell was Lily?

Was this the delivery the ghost was talking about?

He quietly closed the door, turning and walking to the living room.

“Ghost! You have some explaining to do. Get in here.” The man snarled.

A hazy, insubstantial form emerged from the wall between the living room and the kitchen, it floated nearly two foot above the floor. The man looked at the ghost assessing it’s appearance.

A teenage boy, scrawny and slim, too slim, **_way_** too slim to have been healthy. Masses of dark hair that went in all directions, small round glasses perched on his nose. But none of this detracted away from the dirt and blood that covered him, eyes filled with horror and pain.

“Who is Lily? Why in hell would some strange woman give **_me_** a child? Doesn’t she see what I am?” The man asked in a dumbfounded tone. He opened the door with a gun in one hand and a dagger in the other, wasn’t it **_obvious_** what he was dangerous?

The ghost smirked and shook it’s head.

“She doesn’t?”

The ghost smirked again.

“Are you going to answer my questions, now?”

The ghost shook his head again.

“What? Why not?” He growled.

The ghost held up his hand to his mouth and used the other to gesture with, he mouthed a word as he pointed from the man to himself.

“Oh… right.” The man sighed. “ _Finite silencio_.” There was no wand to be seen.

“I tried to warn you.” The ghost’s voice was tired and quiet.

“Just tell me.”

“That’s me.”

“Who?” The man asked.

“The baby. That’s me, sixteen years ago.” The ghost murmured.

“ ** _You!_** How in the seven hells can you be this baby? You’re **_already_** dead!”

“You know that time means nothing to ghosts, uncle.”

“Uncle? What in the hell…?”

“Read the note, Dumbledore left a note.”

The man looked down at the sleeping child and saw the edges of a letter poking out of the blanket. Using one hand he retrieved the letter and laid it on the coffee table before gently placing the blanket-wrapped infant on his sofa, against one arm. With barely a blink the man caused the letter to rise and open itself. He read the short missive quickly.

“Well, that’s not a lot of help. I don’t know any Lily or James Potter or any Petunia or Vernon Dursley.”

“Yeah, you do.” The ghost assured him.

“No, I really _**don’t**_.” The man was adamant.

“Yes, you do. Your mother was Forsythia Wentlock, wasn’t she?”

“Ah… my birth mother, yes? She left dad and I when I was only a few days old.”

“I know.” The ghost said. “Twelve years later, she was pregnant again. Lily. Only this time she was mature enough to want to keep the child. A year after Lily was born, she married Tyler Evans, a muggle widower, and he adopted Lily. He already had a daughter, Petunia, from his previous marriage. They lived quite happily, until Lily started to show accidental magic. She got her letter from Hogwarts two weeks before her 11th birthday. It was a shock to Tyler and his heart condition couldn’t take it, he died and Petunia never forgave her for killing her daddy.”

“Damn it.” The man started to swear.

“I’ll explain the rest, later, but first? Please, go to Gringotts, you’re Lily’s Blood you can get her will read, once it’s read, get guardianship of me, of baby-me, I mean. Don’t let Dumbledore be guardian. I never saw him until I reached Hogwarts. Not once.”

The man lifted the child into his arms, with his shoulders squared, he took a deep breath and his black trousers and grey shirt were suddenly covered by silvery-grey dress robes, his insignia bold on one side of the chest, he sighed and with still no sign of a wand, he vanished. The ghost blinked and it too vanished, a bare second later the ghost floated in the opulent foyer of Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. The man saw it appear and spoke almost silently.

“Now what?”

“Approach Griphook, ask for an Heir Test. The rest will follow.” No one but the man saw the ghost, yet.

“Teller Griphook, may your gold grow and your enemies perish.”

The goblin looked up and at first glance, disregarded the man, but on a second glance he saw the silvery-grey robes and the insignia that had him opening his eyes wide and feeling slightly alarmed.

“Captain of the Unnamed, how may I help you?” Fear made his voice tremble, just slightly.

“I require an Heir Test. Now, if you please.” The man’s voice was calm and polite, but the command was clear.

“Immediately, Captain.” The goblin slipped down from his seat and came around the desk. “This way, please.” The goblin lead the man behind the desks and through a corridor, stopping at a large desk. “Manager Sharpaxe, my client requires an Heir Test.”

“Make an appointment.” The older goblin behind the desk stated, without even looking up from the ledger in front of him.

“No.” Said Griphook.

The other goblin looked up with a snarl, only to stop at the sight of the robes, his eyes saw the insignia and fear replaced his anger. In less than a heartbeat he was on his feet and joining Griphook.

“This way, Captain.” He gestured.

The two goblins lead the man into a long narrow room, well lit by a chandelier that was almost as wide as the room. The man sat at the desk pressed against one of the long walls, the child still asleep in his arms.

“Captain? What variant of Test do you require?” Manager Sharpaxe asked.

“A Lineage Test, to start. Three up and three out, for the both of us. I have reason to believe this child is of my Blood.” The man stated. “After that… well, it depends on the results, Manager Sharpaxe.”

“Certainly, Captain. We will require six drops of blood from each of you, anywhere on the parchment is fine, sir.”

Sharpaxe laid two pieces of pale parchment on the desk in front of the man. With no sign of the man moving, a delicate dagger emerged from a sleeve of the man’s robes and he held up hand, the dagger slid under his fingers and red welled on the tip of his index finger. Six drops fell gently onto the parchment, the man humming as he let a seventh fall.

“Captain?” Sharpaxe asked with a worried look.

“Three up, three out and one down.” The man replied.

The goblin’s face cleared and tension eased across it’s shoulders.

“Of course, Captain. And for the child?”

“Just the three up and three out will be fine.”

On the dagger there was a puff of mist and the goblins could see the dagger clean itself. The man lifted the child’s hand and dagger’s tip ran down a chubby finger, before resuming it’s hiding place in the silver robes. All three beings, man and goblins alike, were slightly alarmed that there was no reaction from the child.

“It will take only a moment, Captain.” Sharpaxe informed the man.

The man leant back in his seat, his arms securely braced as he studied the child. Dark hair, just beginning to be unruly, plump cheeks with a delicate bow for a mouth, the child was sweet and innocent looking. A harsh contrast to the sharp lines of the jagged cut on the boy’s forehead, one that the child shared with the ghost.

One of the goblins sighed and the man looked from the child to the desk, both pieces of parchment now had writing appearing evenly spaced across them. The man reached for the parchment that his blood had stained, his hand steady and sure, he lifted it clear for reading.

His eyes found his name, Greyson Amberly De Silver, almost instantly, it was outlined in the red of his blood, the blue-black of fresh ink and the gold of goblin magic, with little hesitation, he followed the lines and confirmed what the ghost had told him. He was the Blood uncle of one Harrington Potter. Laying that piece down he picked up the second piece, the child was indeed Harrington Potter and he was the child of James and Lily Potter who **_was_** the daughter of Forsythia Wentlock.

Damn it.

“Now I’m going to need a Magical Inheritance Listing, Manager Sharpaxe.” The man named as Greyson stated.

Neither goblin replied but Sharpaxe placed two more pieces of parchment on the desk, these two pieces weren’t the lush creamy parchment of the Heir Test, these two were a dark grey-blue, the colour of long-dried ink.

“Another three drops of blood and each of you must press a bloodied finger on to the page, Captain.” The senior goblin stated apologetically.

Without a word, the dagger appeared and once again, it made delicate slices on his and the child’s – Harrington’s – fingers. There was still no reaction from the child as his blood dripped onto the surface of the parchment, holding the boy close Greyson used his uninjured hand to press the boy’s finger onto the parchment before doing the same, himself.

Within seconds the darkness of the parchment bled away, leaving words in it’s place. Greyson picked up the piece with his name on it, there should be no surprises here, he’d done this Test when he’d first joined the Unnamed, unless someone had died or been cast out of the Family since then, there should be no changes.

 

**_Greyson Amberly De Silver (born 2 April 1948 -)_ **

_Mother_ _–_ _Forsythia Rose Wentlock (born 14 Nov 1930 – dec 24 May 1972)_

 _Father_ _–_ _Marius Artimus De Silver (born 27 Jan 1928 – dec 12 Dec 1977)_

_Godfathers – Cyril George Pettyfeather, Michael Lloyd Winton_

_Godmathers – Elizabeth Anne Fennick, Anne Louise Middleworth_

**_Titles –_ **

_Head of House De Silver (4 th May 1981)(Heir – Unknown)_

**_Animagus_** _–_

_Draco-aedes (red), Arctic Wolf_

**_Bindings_** _–_

_Nil_

**_Charms_** _–_

_Nil_

**_Curses_** _–_

_Nil_

 

“What in the-? Head of House? How did that happen? Grandfather was supposed to have disowned my father.” Greyson frowned for a moment. “No, no, that can wait. The child first.” He picked up the second piece of parchment.

 

**_Harrington James Potter (born 31 July 1980 - )_ **

_Mother – Liliana Jane Evans (born Jepson, 30 Jan 1960 – adopted 21 April 1961 – dec 31 Oct 1981)_

_Father – James Alecto Potter (27 Mar 1960 – dec 31 Oct 1981)_

_Godfathers – Sirius Orion Black, Kingsley Augustus Shacklebolt_

_Godmothers – Alice Matilda Longbottom, Amelia Janice Bones_

**_Titles –_ **

_Heir of House Gryffindor (Magical) (underage)_

_Head of House Potter (31 Oct 1981)(underage) Regent – A.P.W.B. Dumbledore (illegal)(Heir – Unknown)_

_Head of House Peverell (31 Oct 1981)(underage) Regent – Unknown (Heir – Unknown)_

_Head of House Slytherin (31 Oct 1981)(Magical) (underage) (parseltongue) Regent – Unknown (Heir – Unknown)_

**_Animagus_ ** _–_

_Draco-aedes (blocked), Hippogriff (blocked), Red Fox (blocked), Chausie Cat (blocked)_

**_Bindings_ ** _–_

_Magical Core Binding (-75%), Animagus (-100%)_

**_Charms_ ** _–_

_Compulsion Charms – Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort (Against), Gryffindor (For), Slytherin (Against), Loyalty (Dumbledore - For) (Hogwarts – For), Friendship (Ronald Weasley -For) (Hermione Granger – For), Academia (-25%) Logic (-25%), Impatience (+25%), Insecurity (+25%), Impulsiveness (+25%)_

_Action Charms – Sleeping (6 hours 25 minutes remaining), Hero Complex_

**_Curses_ ** _–_

_Horcruxe – Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort (encapsulated scar - forehead)_

**_Magical Interference Signatures_ ** _–_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (all)_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort – Curses (all)_

 

“Oh, dear Merlin!” Greyson whispered. Both goblins were frozen in place at the shock, for a Member of the Unnamed to invoke Merlin’s name… things were in a bad place.

The ghost spoke then.

“Yeah, the Horcruxe is bad, but that can wait, I lived with it for 17 years, I can live with it for a few more days. Get the guardianship done, Uncle… please. And the wills.” The goblins heard the barest whisper of sound, but nothing more.

“Right. Your Tests confirm I am the child’s Blood? To your satisfaction?” Greyson asked the goblins. “The only living Blood?”

“Yes, Captain.” Sharpaxe replied.

“I want Guardianship, both Living and Magical… And I want it now.” The man’s tone left none place for argument.

“Yes, Captain. It will take a few minutes. The parchment is coming.”

“Good. In the mean time? I require food for the child, food and clothing. Can you send someone to the Potter home to retrieve the child’s possessions? At least now we know why he’s still asleep.”

“Yes, Captain, I’ll send someone right away.” Sharpaxe gestured to Griphook and the younger goblin left at a fast walk.

A goblin, smaller again than Griphook, approached Sharpaxe, hesitantly.

“Manager Sharpaxe? Headmaster Dumbledore is here, he wishes to have the Potter wills sealed. How would you like him directed?” Sharpaxe grinned viciously at the smaller being’s words.

“Please tell the Headmaster that I shall be with him when my current client no longer requires my attendance. Be sure to tell him that I am seeing to a Member of the Unnamed… Oh, and come back… I want to know his reaction.” Sharpaxe waited until the other goblin left before turning to Greyson. “Captain, I apologise for the interruption, but the Headmaster was in yesterday trying to get both guardianship of the child **_and_** the wills read, without proper authorization for either… and now he wants them sealed… Only you, as Blood-kin, have the right to have them read or sealed. And then only until Harrington is 15, then they are automatically unsealed.”

“I want them read… now.” Greyson decided.

“I hoped you would say that, Captain.” Sharpaxe said. “I took the liberty of having them retrieved alongside the guardianship papers.”

“Good.” Greyson purred. “Dumbledore… lets block him, shall we? He’s blocked Harrington enough… Harrington? Hmm… I’ll think about that.”

“Captain? Young master Potter’s name is everywhere right now, it’s said that he killed the Dark Lord and survived a Killing Curse.” Sharpaxe put forward quietly.

“According to the Inheritance Test, he did survive. I’ve got my doubts that a 15 month old baby could possibly be responsible for killing Riddle, but…”

“But… indeed, Captain. Ah, here we are. Guardianship papers, Living and Magical. Just needs another three drops of your blood, Captain, to seal each document.” Sharpaxe waited patiently for Greyson to slice his finger… again. “Done. Now to the wills… Here we are.”

Sharpaxe laid the two envelopes on the desk and slid them across to the waiting hands. Once open, the parchment emitted a voice, a male voice. Greyson read the document as the voice spoke.

 _This is the last will and testament of_ **_James Alecto Potter_ ** _._

 _To **Peter Collin Pettigrew, Remus Jared Lupin** and **Sirius Orion Black** , I leave the sum of _ʛ _100,000 each. Look after each other, please._

 _To **Severus Tobias Snape** I leave, also, the sum of _ ʛ _100,000 and an apology. Snape, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we made your life a misery. I tried contacting you, recently but my letters were returned, unopened. Given my conduct at school, I can’t say I’m surprised. I’ve kept the, so far, three letters and I hope that you will accept them._

_The rest of my finances, possessions and inheritances I direct to my Wife, **Liliana Jane Potter nee Evans.**_

_In the event that my wife predeceases me, everything is left to our son, **Harrington James Potter.** My choice of guardian is **Greyson Amberly De Silver** (Lily’s brother), if he is unprepared to accept this, then in order of preference guardians are named as follows-_

**_Severus Snape_ **

**_Sirius Black_ **

**_Remus Lupin_ **

**_Alice and Frank Longbottom_ **

_Yes, I named Severus first. He’s mature, stubborn, patient and he survived everything we threw at him at school, if he can survive us, he can survive our son (I hope). Sirius, get over it, Harry’s got you wrapped around his finger and neither you or Remus can deny him anything. Peter isn’t named at all, Harry can’t stand him._

_Greyson, speak to Peter, he’s our Secret Keeper, he can take you to our house in Godric’s Hollow. We’d like Harry raised there, or if not there, then somewhere in the country where he’s got plenty of room to run. And please, at least let the others be a part of his life._

_In **NO** event is Harry **ever** to be left with Lily’s step-sister Petunia and her husband, they hate magic and anything to do with it, the only time we’ve seen them since Harry’s birth, they bordered on being violent towards him._

**_Prongs_ **

 

Greyson let the parchment fall to the desk and reached out a hand for the second will. His sister’s will.

 

 _The last will and testament of_ **_Liliana Jane Potter nee Evans_ **

_To **Peter Collin Pettigrew, Remus Jared Lupin** and **Sirius Orion Black** , I leave the sum of _ʛ _100,000 each. Keep an eye on each other, please boys._

 _To **Severus Tobias Snape** I leave, also, the sum of _ ʛ _100,000. We tried contacting you recently but our letters were returned. Given what you went through at school at the Marauder’ hands, I kind of expected that. We’ve kept the letters and hope that now you’re prepared to read them. Please read them, Sev._

_The rest of my finances, possessions and inheritances I direct to my Husband, **James Alecto Potter.**_

_In the event that my husband predeceases me, everything is left to our son, **Harrington James Potter.** My first choice of guardian is **Greyson Amberly De Silver** (my brother), if he is unprepared to accept this, then in order of preference guardians are named as follows-_

**_Severus Snape_ **

**_Alice and Frank Longbottom_ **

**_Sirius Black_ **

_Yes, Severus is first. He survived everything you Marauders threw at him at school, if he can survive you lot, he can survive our Harry. Sirius, my son needs stability and you haven’t got any, I love you, but you’re a nutter. Remus, the Ministry brought in new laws just a few days ago, those infected with Lycanthropy can’t take guardianship of any child not of their Blood, I’m sorry, Remus. Peter isn’t named either because Harry screams at the very sight of him._

_Greyson, Peter is our Secret Keeper, he can show you our house in Godric’s Hollow. We’d like Harry raised there, or if you can’t live there, then somewhere where he’s got plenty of room to run around. And please, let the others be part of his life, I beg you._

_In **NO** event is Harry **ever** to be left with my sister Petunia and her husband, Vernon, they hate all things magic and the only time they’ve seen Harry’s since his birth, they were extremely aggressive towards him, they even encouraged their son to hit and bite him._

_If James hasn’t already said it, we love you all._

**_Feathers_ **

 

“Hmm… well, that seems fairly clear-cut.” Greyson stated, when the woman's voice ended.

“Indeed, Captain.” Sharpaxe agreed. “Ah and here is Griphook with a box of things for the boy and… Daggerblade with food and clothing.”

“Good. See to the disbursements stated in both wills. Is there sufficient in the Potter vaults to cover all the entitlements? And I’ll need the letters mentioned.”

“Yes, Captain. The entitlements were put aside at the time the wills were left in our care, they do not impact on the Potter Family vaults at all. And the letters are here, sir.” Sharpaxe handed Greyson a small bundle of letters tied together.

“Thank you, Manager Sharpaxe. Is there anything else? Anything I’ve forgotten?”

Sharpaxe shook his head, but Griphook spoke up.

“Captain? Might I suggest a trust vault for the child? They grow quickly and a trust vault will provide the opportunity to educate him in the management of his finances.” Greyson hummed and nodded, but the younger goblin wasn’t finished. “Also, if you will forgive me, I recommend a Blood Adoption. Albus Dumbledore is the Supreme Mugwump for the ICW and the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, he may try to get the child’s guardianship overturned. A Blood Adoption will void any such attempts. It will also alter the child’s name, this will provide a little more anonymity while he’s growing up.”

Sharpaxe looked at his junior manager and nodded, pleased with the younger goblin’s initiative.

“He is right, Captain. In both cases. Managing the all Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and De Silver vaults will be time consuming. I suggest a Personal Accounts Manager and with your approval, I will promote Griphook to that position.”

Griphook’s eyes widened and he ducked his head in pleasure, he had anticipated it would be many years before he reached the level of Personal Accounts Manager, if ever.

“See to it, please. All of it.” The man said. Sharpaxe gestured and Griphook left, he had a chamber to prepare for a Blood Adoption.

“Here are the keys for the vaults, as you can see, they are coloured. Gold are the financial vaults, silver are the library vaults and iron are the possession vaults. Given that Griphook's promotion won’t take effect until midnight, I will see to a steel key for the trust vault and will have the Head of House, the Heir of House and the Regent of House Rings brought here.” Sharpaxe tapped a button on the desk and sat back to wait.

“Heir of House rings?”

“I would recommend it, it does give a degree of control over accidental magics and moreover, along with setting up a trust vault in his name, it will show that you are equally aware of and planning for his future as the Head of more than one Ancient and Noble House.”

“Do it.” Greyson sighed. He detested politics.

The Ghost began to move, showing signs of restlessness. While Greyson didn’t speak, he did subtly quirk an eyebrow at the spectre.

“Sorry, uncle.” The ghost’s hollow voice was even quieted than earlier. “My time is running out, there’s little more than 6 hours until baby-me wakes and I’ve a lot to tell you before then.”

Greyson nodded, using the return of the youngest goblin as reasoning. The goblin lay a tray on the desk in front of Greyson, five boxes side-by-side. He opened the first, it had the Family Crest of House De Silver embossed on it.

“Regardless of whether or not the Blood Adoption is recognised, Harrington will be my Heir.” He mused.

“Until the Adoption Magic is settled, I recommend leaving the De Silver Heir’s Ring here, it won’t accept him yet.” Sharpaxe warned.

Greyson slid the Head of House ring onto his left index finger, feeling the buzz and hum as the ring’s magic searched out and communed with his, when he slept next, the ring would give him the history of the House and all those who had worn it before him.

The Regent’s rings were a little different, as he settled one after the other on his right index finger, each one warmed and hummed, all he would get from these rings would be the locations of and access to the properties controlled by each House and if he did something to harm the Heir or the Heir’s future, the rings would drain his magical core. Taking into account that young Harrington was a Horcruxe, Greyson had less than a moon-cycle to deal with that and improve the boy’s health, before the rings would start taking effect. Removing the bindings and charms was necessary if he wanted to retain Magical Guardianship of the boy. Blood Adopting him would perhaps give him a little leeway time-wise, if he was very lucky.

Gently Greyson lifted Harrington’s pudgy little hands and slid rings onto his right index finger. When four of the rings were in place, Greyson murmured a charm and the four merged together, he would bring Harrington back to Gringotts in a few weeks to add the De Silver Heir’s Ring… Once he’d dealt with the bindings, charms and curses, that is.

Griphook returned and stood at the side of the desk.

“Captain? I have prepared a chamber for a Blood Adoption, I recommend that Manager Sharpaxe also witness the Adoption because, as I’m sure he will have stated, my promotion won’t take effect until midnight, so… technically… I don’t have the clearance to be the sole witness. Manager Sharpaxe’s clearance is considerably higher than mine and I would be honoured if he would inspect my arrangements.”

Sharpaxe nodded regally and Greyson smiled approvingly. The younger goblin was showing the diplomacy and tact he would need if he was to continue as a Personal Accounts Manager to Ancient and Noble Houses. Griphook lead them from the narrow room and back into the corridors… but… only after Greyson had allowed Sharpaxe to call a fourth goblin to take Harrington directly to the chamber in question, via goblin-slipping.

The little goblin that had told of Dumbledore’s arrival had entered the room while they waited for the House Rings to arrive and spoke to Sharpaxe urgently for a minute or so, before hurrying away. It appeared that Dumbledore was beginning to not believe that there really was an Unnamed requiring Sharpaxe’s attention and was trying to intimidate a younger goblin into doing something it had no authority to do. Both Sharpaxe and Greyson were not pleased with Dumbledore’s behaviour, for reasons they did and did not share.

Time to deflate the pompous old windbag.

Sharpaxe left the room first and all in the area heard Dumbledore speak.

“Master Sharpaxe, I have need of your service.” He began.

That was the signal for Griphook, Daggerblade and Greyson to leave the room Greyson let his magic mute his features into the one face that all the Unnamed shared when dressed in their official robes, knowing that the sight of him would cause a spike of fear in those who saw that face. There was a distinct catch of breath from Dumbledore at the sight of a Captain of the Unnamed – full robed – openly visiting Gringotts.

“Headmaster, as you were informed, I will join you once my client no longer requires my assistance. Please be patient.” The old goblin was excruciatingly polite, but Greyson heard the anger under the words.

“My patience is running short, Manager Sharpaxe, let’s get to the next step. Manager Griphook, please lead the way.” The Unnamed said, abruptly.

Greyson turned so that Griphook could seen he wasn’t angry, even if his voice implied otherwise. A quick wink and Griphook easily matched the act that Greyson was showing. The new manager gave a convincingly controlled shudder of fear and Daggerblade let out a barely stunted whimper. Sharpaxe glared at the two younger goblins and abruptly gestured for Griphook to lead the way through the corridors and deeper into the heart of Gringotts. He stopped at a door and with a bow, opened it.

Sharpaxe was the first to enter the room, followed by Greyson and lastly Griphook. Daggerblade stood at attention outside the door, armed and ready to defend those inside.

The room itself was round, with a pedestal or podium in the middle and the goblin-lights reflected off the polished marble of the walls and floor, lending a subtle brilliance to the atmosphere of the room. There were runes laid out on the floor, they encircled the pedestal in three expanding rings, each tile carefully carved and shaped to lay so close to it’s neighbour that not even a strand of hair could come between them. The inner ring was blank white, the second ring was the vibrant green of Lady Magic and the outer ring shimmered with the gold of goblin magic. Sharpaxe stalked around the room, muttering in Gobbledegook, before finally re-joining those just inside the door and nodding to Griphook.

“Everything is correctly done, Griphook, I will be your secondary witness.”

The other goblin again ducked his head in pleasure, he knew it was right, but to have a goblin of Sharpaxe’s rank, not just acknowledge, but offer to bear witness for him sent a bolt of satisfaction through him.

Tiny Harrington lay, still sleeping, on the pedestal, his blankets and clothing had been removed and he was curled on his side, naked as the moment of his birth. Which, in a way was correct, as what was going to happen here was that Harrington would be reborn, or… not really reborn, but rebirthed, by Magic, as the son of Greyson De Silver. The Heir of House rings glinted on his tiny finger as, hungry even in his sleep, he tried to gnaw on his equally tiny hand.

Greyson looked carefully at the baby, how would he change? His features? His Magic? His name? His inheritances?

Only time would tell.

 

“Greyson Amberly De Sliver, you come to Gringotts to change your Family. You have proven that this child is of your Blood and that you are his sole living Blood-Kin, within three levels. Our records show that you are this child’s Guardian, both Living and Magical. To Adopt this child, you must approach the pedestal with a clear understanding that what you are about to do, cannot be undone. By Blood Adopting this child, you become this child’s father, in Name and in Blood and he becomes your son. This will change his name and perhaps alter his appearance. He will not leave this chamber as the same child that entered it. He will leave as your son. Do you understand this?” Griphook spoke with an air of formality.

“Yes, I do. This child will be mine, mine to raise, mine to teach and mine to love.” As Greyson spoke he looked from the child to the ghost which hovered just outside the third ring of runes. The ghost smiled.

“Step forward. Three drops of your blood must fall on the rune Keystone. Then lay your left hand on the child’s head and allow one drop of you blood to fall on the child’s lips, another on his nose and a third between his eyes.”

As Greyson stepped over the gold runes, his robes shimmered and a light glowed for every blade or weapon hidden on his person. 29 lights were visible. 29. Both Sharpaxe and Griphook looked at the man in wonder, 29 weapons, **_not_** including his wand.

And none of them were visible to the eye.

A slim stiletto dagger emerged from a lighted spot on the inside of the left wrist, it drifted silently as the man lifted his right hand and the blade sliced cleanly through the skin, blood began to bead and Greyson carefully watched as three fat drops fell onto the keystone. He felt the increase of pressure that indicated Ritual Magics were in progress, without pausing he stepped closer to the pedestal and laid his left hand on Harrington’s forehead, his thumb caressing across a pale eyebrow, just below that harsh cut. Even as he did this his right hand drifted over the boy’s face, drops falling. One. Two. Three.

Those soft bowed lips. That upturned button nose. The dip between the still closed eyes.

The pressure rose and gold shimmered in the air from the outer ring of runes. The inner-most ring of runes began to fill, the blood he’d dropped onto the Keystone seeped out, multiplying as it left the Keystone, filling the runes and running from one stone to the next, until the ring was complete. The second ring, the middle ring, began to glow, bright green mixed with the gold shimmering in the air until everything was touched with the mix. For a minute the shimmering light filled the air, then slowly it condensed until it looked like a cloud of green and gold metallic mist, it gathered above both Greyson and Harrington. The cloud enveloped the pair, forcing it’s way into their lungs as they breathed, settling on their skin and in their eyes.

For the space of three heartbeats there was pain. Excruciating pain. And then it was gone. With it went the gold and green shimmers and when Greyson’s eyes fell to the floor, all the runes were gone as was the red of his blood.

Sharpaxe and Griphook looked awed. The ghost grinned widely, his face happy.

“Captain, that was… I have never seen a Blood Adoption happen so… fast… or be so **_visible_**.” Sharpaxe stammered.

And visible it certainly had been. Young Harrington’s hair now gleamed, shot through with streaks of deep auburn, longer and with a distinct curl, it fell over his brow covering that harsh cut. His skin, too, had changed, it deepened to the burnished bronze. The Mediterranean blood of his maternal grandmother, Forsythia Wentlock vied against the paleness of an English Pureblood’s, the end result a warm honeyed glow, but no longer the peaches and cream of prior to the Adoption. Only time would tell if his eyes, too, had changed.

“Goblins of Gringotts, I thank you for your assistance.” He gestured and the four boxes of things for Harrington, shrunk and floated across the room, Greyson opened his robes slightly and they fell into a voluminous pocket.

Griphook held out the clothes young Harrington had been wearing and watched as the child’s (possible?) father dressed the sleeping infant, before handing over the blanket he’d been wrapped in.

“Captain of the Unnamed… it has been our pleasure.”

“No, not Unnamed… not anymore. Now I am Greyson De Silver, father to Harrington …? Harrington -what?” The man frowned. “How long must we wait to find out his name?”

“In all my years, I’ve never seen a Blood Adoption so… **_obvious_**. We… we **_could_** try the Inheritance Tests again, Cap- Lord De Silver. Both of you, if you will allow it, that is.” Sharpaxe offered.

“Hmm…” Greyson hummed quietly for a minute. “It’s worth a try. With the sleeping charm still in effect, he won’t feel it and if it does work, I’ll at least have a better idea of what to call him.”

“Indeed, **_Lord_** De Silver.” Sharpaxe gestured and more dark blue-grey parchment appeared.

Greyson smiled and that slim stiletto dagger emerged again. Three drops fell from his finger before he turned the knife toward the child on the pedestal. Three fat drops of Harrington’s blood and the darkness began to seep away, leaving pale cream parchment.

 

**_Greyson Amberly De Silver (born 2 April 1948 -)_ **

_Mother_ _–_ _Forsythia Rose Wentlock (born 14 Nov 1930 – dec 24 May 1979)_

 _Father_ _–_ _Marius Artimus De Silver (born 27 Jan 1928 – dec 12 Dec 1977)_

_Godfathers – Cyril George Pettyfeather, Michael Lloyd Winton_

_Godmathers – Elizabeth Anne Fennick, Anne Louise Middleworth_

**_Titles_ **

_Head of House De Silver (4 th May 1981) Heir - _Harrington Artimus De Silver (2 Nov1981)__

_Regent of House of Potter – Harrington Artimus De Silver (2 Nov1981)_

_Regent of House of Peverell – Harrington Artimus De Silver (2 Nov 1981)_

_Regent of House of Slytherin – Harrington Artimus De Silver (2 Nov 1981)_

**_Animagus_** _–_

_Draco-aedes (red), Arctic Wolf_

**_Bindings_** _–_

_Nil_

**_Charms_** _–_

_Nil_

**_Curses_** _–_

_Nil_

 

 **_Harrington_ ** **_Artimus_ ** _**De Silver (born 31 July 1980, Blood Adoption 2 Oct 1981 - )**_

_Mother (Birth) – Liliana Jane Evans (born Jepson, 30 Jan 1960 – adopted 21 April 1961 – dec 31 Oct 1981)_

_Father (Birth) – James Alecto Potter born (27 March 1960 – dec 31 Oct 1981)_

_Father (Blood Adoption) – Greyson Amberly De Silver (born 2 April 1948 - )_

_Godfathers – Sirius Orion Black, Severus Snape_

_Godmothers – Alice Matilda Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy_

**_Titles_ ** _–_

_Heir of House De Silver (underage)_

_Heir of House Gryffindor (Magical) (underage)_

_Head of House Potter (2 Nov1981) (underage) Regent – Greyson Amberly De Silver_

_Head of House Peverell (2 Nov1981) (underage) Regent – Greyson Amberly De Silver_

_Head of House Slytherin (2 Nov1981) (Magical) (underage) (parseltongue) Regent – Greyson Amberly De Silver_

**_Animagus_ ** _–_

_Draco-aedes (black), Hippogriff (black), Chausie Cat, Arctic Wolf_

**_Bindings_ ** _–_

_Magical Core (Voided), Academia (Voided) Logic (Voided), Impatience (Voided), Insecurity (Voided), Impulsiveness (Voided)_

**_Charms_ ** _–_

_Compulsion Charms – Tom Marvalo Riddle/Voldemort (Voided), Gryffindor (Voided), Slytherin (Voided), Loyalty (Dumbledore - Voided) (Hogwarts – For), Friendship (Ronald Weasely - Voided) (Hermione Granger – Voided)_

_Action Charms –Sleeping(7 hours 45 minutes remaining), Hero Complex_

**_Curses_ ** _–_

_Horcruxe – Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort (encapsulated scar – forehead)_

**_Magical Interference Signatures_ ** _–_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore  - Bindings (all), Charms – Tom Marvalo Riddle/Voldemort, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Loyalty (Ronald B Weasley, Hermione J Granger), Sleeping, Hero Complex_

_Tom Marvalo Riddle/Voldemort (Curses – all)_

_Lady Magic – Charms (Sleeping - alteration)_

 

Greyson retrieved the page, he retrieved the previous Inheritance Test and compared the two.

The Blood Adoption was clearly stated, as was the fact that Harrington’s name had altered, adding De Silver as his surname and his middle name changed from James to Artimus. What surprised Greyson was the fact that all the bindings were voided and that most of the charms were also voided and those that weren’t stood out clearly.

Loyalty and Hero Complex. Great, just great. A loyal hero. Greyson sighed.

Then he saw the other differences.

Harrington’s… No, **_Harry’s_** Animagus forms had changed. He’d lost the red fox, but gained an Arctic Wolf and his Hippogriff had gone from dapple-grey to black.

The only thing that hadn’t changed at all were the curse Listings and for that Greyson was strangely grateful. With the extra hour and 20 minutes that the sleeping charm had altered, the new father figured that he and the ghost should be able to work out a timeline of what ghost-Harry’s life was and what baby-Harry’s life could be. He doubted that either he or ghost-Harry were looking forward to that discussion.

“That’s not too bad. I can work with that.” He muttered.

“If I may, sir? A copy of the Adoption and the alterations will be lodged in our system and the final version should be filed with the Family Law Precinct within minutes. There, it will be lodged under House De Silver, as it is the Adopting House. I do, however, suggest that you wait a week or so before retrieving the Ring for the Heir of House De Silver.”

“Yes, I think I agree with that.” Greyson could see the ghost nodding also. “For now? I have many things that I must see to, not the least of which, is speaking with my supervisors. Goblins of Gringotts… again, my thanks.” Greyson bowed slightly to the goblins and they returned the gesture.

“Lord De Silver, it was an honour to assist you.” Sharpaxe stated.

“Not to mention, being able to stonewalling Dumbledore, huh? If I may ask, Manager Sharpaxe? Would someone let me know how he took having his machinations disrupted?” Greyson asked ask the ghost snickered.

“Certainly, sir. Ah… sir? As a Member of the Unnamed, you have both the skills and the right to apparate, slip or pop, to or from anywhere in Gringotts. As Manager Pro-term of Gringotts London Branch I extend permission to you and your son to do this regardless of whether or not you stay with the Unnamed or leave their ranks.”

Greyson caught his breath, that was an honour and most unexpected. Strangely the ghost found that to be hilarious and was holding his ribs in laughter.

“Manager Sharpaxe, it is I – and young Harry, when he is old enough to understand – that are honoured. I will try not abuse your offer, but right now? I have no intentions of allowing Dumbledore to see that I have Harry, so I thank you and I’ll take my new son home, however I can.”

“Wise, Lord De Silver. Good day to you and we of Gringotts wish you all the best.” Sharpaxe replied.

“Good day, Lord De Silver. I look forward to assisting when next you visit.” Griphook added.

Greyson nodded and with a glance at the ghost he vanished again.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the living room of his little house, Greyson wondered exactly what he’d got himself into. If Voldemort was involved, you could be assured it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Seconds later, a still laughing ghost appeared to walk into the living room through a wall.

“Care to share with the class?” Greyson asked.

“Eventually. So what changed? After the Adoption, I mean?”

Greyson frowned.

“I will explain, uncle. I will.” Ghost-Harry assured him.

Greyson put all three Inheritance Tests down on the table.

“Animagus? Bindings? Bloody Dumbledore! The bastard, he bound my magic! Why would he put all these charms on me? I don’t get him. He didn’t even give me a chance!”

“Easy, lad. Perhaps if you tell me your story, I might be able to shed some light on the idiot’s actions.” Greyson suggested.

“Humph… maybe. We’ll see. Ok. Where to start? I don’t know. Ask me a question, get me started.”

“Alright. Let’s start with why you said your time was running out, you said something about baby-Harry waking? What has that got to do with ghost-you?”

“Right… this is complicated. Really complicated… when I was seventeen I was killed, Moldysnort hit me with a Killing Curse.”

“He used Avada Kadavra!? On a seventeen year old?”

“It didn’t matter to him how old I was, he’d already tried it on me as a baby. Didn’t quite work, but gave me that fancy scar.”

“Baby? He tried…? No. No, we’ll come back to that. Time, Harry, why the time limit?”

“Ok, back to seventeen and me being killed. Killing me destroyed the Horcruxe in my scar, I knew that going in, but dying? Not great. I ended up in one of those halfway places. Dumbledore was waiting for me.”

“Dumbledore?”

“Yeah. He’d been killed the year before, idiot put on a cursed ring, another Horcruxe, and it was killing him, so he used that to buy the Dark Lord’s confidence in his pet Death-eater.”

“Who was that?”

“I’m not saying, mostly because, I’m hoping to turn him back.”

“Once a Death-eater always a Death-eater.” Greyson growled.

“Not according to Merlin.”

“Merlin? **_The_** Merlin?”

“Yep. He told me how to remove a Darkmark, if the bearer is honest and swears by their magic that regret it and are willing to make an Unbreakable Vow to not serve the Dark Lord again, the mark can be revoked. I’ll come back to that later. Anyway Dumbledore told me that once the Horcruxe was destroyed, I had to make a choice. The choice to go back or to go on. And pretty much as soon as he said that, **_he_** left. Before I could make a decision, I heard a voice behind me, when I turned around, there was Death and Merlin.”

“Whoa, whoa, what? Death?”

“Ah, yeah. Part of my long story, but if I’d done what Dumbledore wanted I would have become the Master of Death. But.. back to the story. Death and Merlin talked to me and gave me options. More options than Dumbledore knew about.”

“What were they?”

“The first option was to go back to the forest just seconds after Moldysnort killed me, but because I’d died the Horcruxe was destroyed so Moldysnort’s was mortal, no Horcruxes left. All I had to do then was kill him.”

“Dumbledore wanted an untrained seventeen year old to kill Tom Riddle? I knew he was an idiot, but this?” Greyson gently laid baby-Harry on the sofa and got to his feet swearing and to distract himself he headed for the kitchen and set about making a protein potion for baby-Harry, who was still gnawing on his chubby little hand.

“Yeah. Good thing Merlin and Death had other ideas, isn’t it? So option two? Death sends my consciousness back in time to my first day at Hogwarts. Not a bad alternative, but still limited. Merlin offered more options. He and Death send my consciousness back in time to the point of me being made into a Horcruxe. It was they that told me about you, it was they that prompted Petunia to remember you and it was they that caused her to bring baby-me to you. But Death gave me a bonus, he really doesn’t want me to be his Master just yet. When Moldysnort’s threw the Killing Curse at baby-me, it rebounded and struck him, baby-me was knocked out by the concussive blast, Dumbledore got there before the Aurors and as we now know, cast a sleeping charm on baby-me. Death offered me the chance to have whatever time baby-me was under the charmed sleep, to talk to you.”

“Alright. But why me?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question since I was about three. To my knowledge, no one had answered it, fully. But why you? Initially, my first reaction was, ‘anyone but the Dursley’s’, but then Merlin told me you were an Unnamed. I didn’t know what he meant by ‘Unnamed’, I’d never heard of them, so he filled me in. Or tried to, I don’t know how much of what he told me is true, but if even a quarter of it is right? Then I stand a chance of living past seventeen.”

“What did he tell you? We’re sworn to secrecy, so I can’t tell you, but… if you already know I can confirm or clarify details.” Greyson assured him as he held a lidded baby-cup to, still sleeping, baby-Harry’s lips.

“Thank heavens for that. That’ll make this much easier. Ok. Merlin says that the Unnamed are basically like a wizarding military, trained for battle. They’re trained in standard magic , elf-magic and goblin magic. When he died the Wizengamot were discussing adding wandless and wordless magic, too. But, of course, he died before that was decided. How close was he?”

“Not too far off. We’re no longer the military, now we’re the link between the Ministry and the Queen. Kind of…. It’s more involved than that. The Unnamed are at an all time low in numbers right now and we’re trying to track Voldemort’s movement-”

“Please don’t say his name, uncle. I don’t know when it starts but there will be a Trace on the name, his followers can use it to track their enemies.” Ghost-Harry cut in.

“Huh? Oh, that’s clever, but the Unnamed **_can’t_** be tracked by anyone or anything, not when we’re robed.”

“It’s not **_people_** that are being tracked, not people, but the name itself is traced to the **_location_** it said at.”

“Ah… that might be different. I’ll have to let the research department know, see what they can do to mitigate it.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

“It’s ok, Harry. Now back to the Unnamed. We’re trying to track **_him_** , but so far we’re not having much luck or co-operation from the ministry. Today is the first **_I’ve_** heard of any deaths, but I was on my mandatory leave days. And I’m sorry they were your parents, Harry.”

“Yeah, me too, but it was so long ago for me that **_I_** don’t really remember them, but I’m sure after he... we… after baby-me wakes, that’s going to be different.”

Greyson paced for a few minutes before speaking again.

“Harry, I’m going to go out on a limb here and ask to bring in my supervisor. Tristan is the Master of the Unnamed, he’s like… uh… he answers only to the Queen, not the ICW, the Ministry or the Wizengamot, only the Queen. This is so far outside my scope that I **_need_** advice and I think he’s the only one that could possibly help.”

“Do you think he will listen to me?”

“Yeah. He’ll listen to a ghost, we’ve used their information before to solve crimes. He’ll listen to you.”

“Alright. Can you call him, now? Time is running out.”

Greyson stood and crossed to the fireplace and knelt, he called out a word and a voice answered.

“Whisper? You’re late. Why aren’t you here?”

“Got a… situation… that I need your help with. And at least two people dead at Godric’s Hollow. You-Know-Who’s involved.”

“It’s worse than that. And use his name, Whisper, don’t play into popular trends.”

“I’m not.” Greyson said. “There’s a trace on the name, not on the people who say it but the location it was said at. Death-Eaters are using it to track down the opposition.”

“Ah… tricky bugger. Now, Godric’s Hollow, you said? I’ll apparate and meet you there.”

“No, Rumour, come here, to my home. There’s more to Moldysnort’s actions than meets the eye.”

“Moldysnort?” The other voice asked.

“Oh… ah, that’s what my… informant calls him. Catchy?”

“Very.” Was the dry answer.

“Please, Rumour, this is important.” Greyson urged.

“More important than the deaths of 12 muggles?”

Ghost-Harry nodded.

“I believe it will be.”

There was silence for a few moments while that sunk in.

“Alright. When do you want me, there?”

“Now.”

“Put the kettle, Whisper.”

“Will do.” Greyson stood and crossed the room, headed for the kitchen.

“Rumour? Whisper?” Ghost-Harry asked.

“We’re the Unnamed. We don’t have names, we have code-names. Whisper, Rumour, Smoke, Mist, Murmur, Shadow. All things that can’t be tracked or traced.” Greyson answered as he filled the kettle and lit a burner under it.

There was a thump from the living room and that other voice, Rumour, spoke.

“Is there a reason you’re telling someone about the – Oh... A ghost? But? Who are you? Are you why Whisper called me here?” The man in his forties was average, average height, average colouring, average weight, just average, someone you’d pass on the street and the only description you could give would be… average.

“Ah, Rumour. I’d like you to meet Harry. Harry, my boss, Rumour.”

Harry smiled hesitantly.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hello. Uh… Whisper? Why is there a baby on your sofa? Whose is it?”

“Uh… that’s part of the situation. Harry?” Greyson had no problem throwing Harry to the wolf.

“That baby… is me. It’s complicated but, I’ve been sent back in time, my consciousness that is. Look, you two get your tea and let’s go sit and I’ll tell you my life story and hopefully we can work this out before baby-me wakes up.”

Ghost-Harry floated his way back to the living room and did the ghostly equivalent of sitting on the arm of the sofa, nearest his baby-self. The two men joined him within minutes, mugs of tea in their hands.

“I’ll start from the day Moldysnort killed my parents and work my way forward. Alright?” Harry asked Greyson.

“Of course, Uh…. Harry? Should I set up a dicta-quill to take notes?”

“Please.” Ghost-Harry waited while Greyson set up the quill. “I don’t remember much about that night, just bright green light and then everything went black. When I woke next, it was to my Aunt Petunia’s screams. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until my 11th birthday. It was brutal, I was her slave, basically. Treated no better than a House Elf and in many cases, far worse. I did all the cleaning, the laundry and once I could see over the stove I did most of the cooking, too, but I was rarely fed. It wasn’t until I got to school that I found out my name wasn’t freak. I knew nothing about my parents, magic or Moldysnort. Nothing.” The ghost stood and removed his clothes, scars and marks from old injuries littered his body.

“Bloody hell.” Rumour exclaimed.

“Yeah. I got my letter from Hogwarts and my dipshit uncle tried to run away from it, we ended up in an old lighthouse out in the middle of a harbour. Headmaster Dumbledore sent Hagrid, the groundskeeper, to fetch me and explain about magic and that I was a wizard. It was a shock. I seemed to fit in, though, made some friends, or so I thought. Ron, Hermione and later Neville and the twins. Hogwarts was an amazing place for me, the first place, I’d ever felt safe.”

“Hell.” It was Greyson this time.

“First year was… interesting and pretty much set the tone for the rest of my time there. First year? Dumbledore brought the Philosopher’s Stone to the school. Each of the teachers put a challenge as part of the defence of stone. Well… Three first year students got past their challenges, but it was really bait for Moldysnort, who was possessing the DADA professor. Whatever protection my mother gave me when she died, burned the professor when I touched him, I burned him to death, releasing Moldysnort’s spirit.”

“First year? You killed a professor… a DADA professor, in your first year at Hogwarts?”

“First year. Second year? We dealt with the Chamber of Secrets and a basilisk.”

“A basilisk?” Greyson screeched.

“Yep. Salazar Slytherin bred her and put her in the Chamber, Riddle opened the Chamber 1943 and she killed a girl. The girl’s ghost became known as Moaning Myrtle.”

“I remember her, I think, first floor girl’s lav.” Greyson mused.

“Where were the professors during this? Who was the new DADA professor? Why didn’t they do something?” Rumour demanded.

“The DADA professor in our second year was Gilderoy Lockhart, the most useless wanker ever, the only charm he could use well was an obliviate spell. Thanks to Hermione, Ron and I figured out it was a basilisk and we went to tell him, he was the DADA professor, after all, but the prat was packing, he was getting ready to run away. We took him at wand-point and forced him to go with us, he grabbed Ron’s damaged wand and tried to obliviate us, but it backfired and got him instead, it also caved part of roof of a tunnel, splitting us up, Ron and Lockhart on one side and me on the other. I went ahead and entered the Chamber. I dealt with what we thought was a possessed book that Imperius-ed a student, who released the basilisk again. I fought the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and killed her, but one of her fangs pierced my arm, poisoning me, Fawkes, the Headmaster’s Phoenix, came and saved me, he cried on the wound, his tears healing it. That was pretty much it for the year, nothing else exciting happened.”

“And third year?” Rumour asked.

“A prisoner from Azkaban. Admittedly, he was wrongfully sent there, but no one knew that until later. Throw in a time-turner, a hippogriff, a few dementors and the only decent DADA teacher we ever had and you’ve got the makings of a fun year.” The ghost grinned sacastically.

“Oh Merlin.” Greyson groaned, not liking the direction this was going.

“Fourth year, Dumbledore brought back the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A Death-Eater impersonating a professor using a Polyjuice potion, someone convincing the Goblet of Fire that I was over 17, a broom chase with a Hungarian Horntail Dragon, a swim in the Black Lake to retrieve a student, a maze with multiple magical creatures and a portkey. At the other end of the portkey was Moldysnort, one of his helpers trapped me and used my blood in a potion to give him back a body. Oh and toss in Moldysnort killing a student and Ron playing turn-coat.”

“Kid…” Rumour groaned.

“Not finished yet. Fifth year, I dealt with the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore’s personal little army. Being roped into teaching DADA because the Minister of Magic assigned an Under-Secretary to Hogwarts, but she wasn’t interested in teaching, it was mostly just in the hope of discrediting Dumbledore and I, when we said Moldysnort was back.”

“And what unusual things or creatures did you encounter that year?” Greyson growled.

“Centaurs, a mentally retarded giant,the Weasley twins' practical jokes and a Blood Quill.”

“And sixth year?”

“Sixth year, Dumbledore moved Snape from potions to DADA and convinced Slughorn to come back. That was the year that Dumbledore was stupid, he put on a Horcruxe-cursed ring, Snape managed to slow the curse but he couldn’t stop it, it was killing the Headmaster. So, Dumbledore used this to get his pet Death-Eater back into the Dark Lord’s favour, by having the pet kill Dumbledore. It was one of the most horrid things I’ve ever had to watch, but later I learned that it was all part of Dumbledore’s not-so-brilliant plan.”

“This just keeps getting worse and worse.” Rumour muttered.

“Oh, yes. Seventh year, well seventh year we didn’t go to school. We went hunting. We found out the reason that no one has been able to kill Moldysnort. He made Horcruxes. We-”

“Horcruxe- ** _s_**? Plural? As in more than **_one?”_** Rumour gasped.

“Seven.”

**_“Seven!”_ **

Greyson collapsed back into the chair he was sitting in.

“Seven. We’d already destroyed one, well, I had anyway, Riddle’s diary. The cursed ring that Dumbledore put on, was also one, not sure how they killed it, though. The next one we found was Salazar Slytherin's locket. Then we were told about Helga Hufflepuff’s cup, it was in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts, we broke in and stole it, escaping by freeing a dragon and riding it out. That’s why I was laughing about the goblins giving us permission to apparate in and out of Gringotts. Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem, we found the same day as the battle at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione and I destroyed that one while Neville Longbottom took the head off the last one, Moldysnort’s pet snake Nagini.”

“Oh, boy. Why do feel like that’s not the end?” Greyson moaned.

“Of course it’s not. There was a big battle in the grounds of Hogwarts. Moldysnort and his army against me and mine, all the students that I’d taught DADA to and the professors. Oh and the school itself, did you know that all the statues and suits of armour were actually part of the Hogwarts’ defence system?”

“They’re what?” Greyson squawked.

“Part of the defence system. Shock to us students, too. Anyway… while the rest of the school were fighting Moldysnort’s Death-Eaters, Ron, Hermione and I went looking for the evil-doer himself. We found him… just as he set Nagini on Dumbledore’s pet Death-Eater, we crouched behind a wall as she bit him. Time after time. When Moldysnort left, we approached, Snape was dying, Nagini was poisonous, of course. He asked me to take his memories and go to the Headmaster’s office, he knew that **_I_** knew there was a pensieve there and he wanted me to watch his memories.”

“Merlin.” Rumour whimpered.

“Ron and Hermione took the diadem and went to the Chamber of Secrets to get a Basilisk fang to kill the Horcruxe, while I went to the Headmaster’s office, I used the pensieve and watched a dead man’s memories. I learned a hell of a lot, too. Dumbledore had set me up from the start. He left me with people he _**knew**_ hated magic and anything to do with magic. Deliberately, I might add. Just so that when I **_was_** introduced to the wizarding world, I would look to him and my two best friends. Best friends that were bought with money from my parents’ vault. I’ll give Ron and Hermione this, though, when they figured out it wasn’t all just fun and games, when **_their_** lives were on the line, they fought well. Ron had a few bouts of cowardice, but he came through in the end. Hermione? Well, Hermione was loyal, when she was bought, she **_stayed_** bought.”

“I’m glad I control your vaults, now, Harry.” Greyson whispered.

“Me, too, uncle.”

“Uncle?” Rumour looked between the Ghost and Greyson.

“I’ll get there.” Ghost-Harry said. “Between the two of them Ron and Hermione kept me isolated from the other students, at least until Hermione had the brilliant idea of me teaching DADA, that’s when things changed. I made friends with other people and began to get frustrated with the two of them, particularly Ron. But back to my story… After watching the memories, I knew Dumbledore had set me up to die… I **_was_** a Horcruxe, after all.”

“You were a **_what!?”_** Rumour shrieked.

“A Horcruxe. Where did you think this was going? A happy ending? Don’t be silly.”

“Sorry.” The man winced.

“Yeah… So I took off for the Forbidden Forest, knowing that after Neville killed Nagini, I was the only Horcruxe left. Moldysnort fired off another Killing Curse at me… and **_this_** one worked. I died. I found myself in a big white space that, the more I looked, the more it looked like King’s Cross Station. Dumbledore was there and we spoke for a bit. He offered me a choice, I could go on… stay dead or I could go back, the Horcruxe was removed from me and the others were destroyed. Moldysnort was mortal again. All I had to do was kill him.”

 ** _“ALL!?”_** Came from both men.

“All… sounds simple right? But Dumbledore left and before I could make that decision, I heard another voice behind me. ‘About bloody time, I thought he’d never leave.’ The voice said. When I turned around… I saw Merlin… and Death.”

 ** _“WHAT!?”_** Rumour gasped.

“Look, this is hard enough to get out… could we stop with the interruptions, please?”

The two men looked a little shamefaced and Greyson apologised.

“Sorry, Harry.”

“It’s alright, just… let me finish, I’m almost there.” Neither man said anything but Greyson nodded and waved for Ghost-Harry to continue. “Merlin and Death approached and they told me that the options that Dumbledore gave me weren’t the only options available. Like every other time, Dumbledore had told me the truth, but only a small part of it, just enough to get me to do what he wanted me to. This time there were six options, not just Dumbledore’s two. One. Go on, go to heaven or wherever my family were and rest in peace. Two. Go back as a ghost, I would be bound to Hogwarts and her lands for eternity. Three. Go back to just seconds after Moldysnort killed me and do my danmedest to end his life. No guarantees though, that I’ll live through it. Four. Go back to my first day at Hogwarts. Better but… I’d still be under Dumbledore’s control and would likely be no better trained when it came to the big stuff. Five. Go back to when Moldysnort made me into a Horcruxe and live my life over again. Six. The same as option five, but with gifts, allowances from the pair of them. This seemed like the best option. Until… I was told the conditions.”

Neither Greyson or Rumour spoke but they both leant forward and the question was written on their faces.

“The conditions were… complicated. They told me that Aunt Petunia **_isn’t_** blood-related at all. But that Greyson, here, **_is_**. That Greyson is a Member of the Unnamed and what the Unnamed were, or at least what they were in Merlin’s time. They knew that Dumbledore cast a sleeping charm on baby-me, so they gave me that time to talk to Greyson or whoever, but when baby-me begins to wake, I’ll be absorbed, combined, merged, whatever… into baby-me. Within a week there’ll be no **_baby_** -me or **_teenage_** -me, it’ll just be **_me_** , our minds will merge completely.”

“And the conditions?” Greyson asked.

“I don’t do it alone. Both Merlin and Death choose another person to join me. This wasn’t my choice and it almost made me decide against this option, until Death said that if I didn’t take them, he would be. Both of them died after the Battle. The hope is that Greyson will teach us enough that we will live past 17 this time.”

“You will.” Rumour declared. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thanks.”

“Nothing is simple with you.” Greyson declared.

Ghost-Harry grinned.

“It gets better… the first person is… Neville. He was in Gryffindor House with me, I trained him in my DADA classes. If we had both lived, he would have been a close friend. But the other? No. I could never have called him a friend. A frenemy? Yes, easily. But not a friend, no. With Draco, I always knew where I stood. He hated me, I thought. But… he was constant. Yes, he was a Slytherin, but he was constant, you could always rely on Draco to oppose me.”

“Why would Merlin or Death choose him, then?”

“Because both he and Neville died after the Battle, not during it, I don’t know when but it was after the Battle, maybe years, maybe hours, I don’t know. Neville risked his life for me, he took on Nagini, just because I asked him to. And Draco? I risked my life for him. We had just found the diadem and Draco and his minions were chasing us, one of the minions sent off a FiendFyre curse and suddenly we were all running for our lives. That minion was killed by his own curse and Draco and the other minion were trapped, I couldn’t leave someone… anyone… to die like that and went back for him.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Rumour asked.

“Dumbledore charmed him with a Hero Complex.” Greyson answered.

“Hero Complex? Oh, gods above.” Rumour groaned.

“Yeah.” The other man sighed. “And the Blood Adoption didn’t remove it or the loyalty to Hogwarts charm.”

“Bloody hell.” Rumour whimpered.

“So you chose option six, didn’t you?” Greyson asked Harry, already resigned.

“Of course. The whole idea of me being sent back was to save lives. If the first lives I save are Neville and Draco? I’m fine with that.”

“So where are they? Are they being sent back… ah… **_how_** are they being sent back?”

“Like me, their consciousness is all that is being sent back, so we’re all about the same age. I think Draco is a couple of months older? His birthday is June… sometime? I think?”

“And how are we supposed to locate these boys? I mean, what do we tell their families?” Rumour asked.

“Gets complicated there, too. All three of us will be absorbed back into our younger selves at the same time, when baby-me wakes from the Sleeping Charm Dumbledore placed. I think it’s probably a good idea to have the three of us all in the same place when that happens. Neville is a Longbottom and I suspect Dumbledore might have put Bindings on him, too, but I’m not certain. Draco? Well, Draco is a Malfoy. He-”

“A Malfoy? You want us to trust a Malfoy? Lucius is Volde… Moldysnort’s man. He can’t be trusted. He-” Greyson cut in

“No he’s not.” Ghost-Harry said.

“What?”

“He’s not. Lucius walks away from Moldysnort, turns his back and just walks away, for the sake of his family.” Ghost-Harry added.

“Didn’t you say something earlier about removing Darkmarks?” Greyson asked.

“Revoking them, yes. That I’m certain of, there’s only two people that really didn’t want to follow Moldysnort. There might be others, but these two, I want them free of Moldysnort before baby-me wakes.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Merlin showed me. It’s very simple, but it has to be done in parseltognue.” Ghost-Harry warned.

“Well, we’re screwed then. Your Moldysnort is the only parseltongue we know of.” Rumour sighed.

“Of course he’s not. Anyone born into the Peverell Family stands a good chance of being a parseltongue, my grandfather, Fleamont Potter was and so am I.”

“How’s that going to help us today, you’re a ghost. You want this done before the babies wake, but how?” Rumour wanted to know.

“According to Merlin, I kind of merge with Greyson. Not really merge, but… you know how ghosts float through things? I float through Greyson but stop when my head, heart and hand are in the same place as his. I can say the spell, kind of through his mouth, with my hand kind of touching his wand. _**But...**_ it can only be done as Greyson says the Latin version… at the same time. There’s no other spell that a ghost can do. Only this one.”

“So we call the Malfoys and the Longbottoms here and tell them all this and you revoke the Darkmark?” Rumour wanted to clarify.

“The Malfoys, the Longbottoms and Severus Snape.”

“Severus Snape? Who’s he, then?” Rumour asked.

“He’s the one Dumbledore uses to gain Moldysnort’s confidence, Dumbledore’s pet Death-Eater. He was my mother’s best friend. Mum and dad left letters for him. You can use that as an excuse to get him here.”

“And according to Harry’s Inheritance Test, the one done after the Adoption, he’s also one of Harry’s Godfathers. The other being Sirius Black.”

“Black? He’s to be taken to Azkaban, he’s the one responsible for betraying the Potters and for killing 12 muggles.” Rumour told Greyson.

“Nope, he didn’t do either. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for the Potters, Sirius was chasing him and Peter knew he wasn’t gonna get away, so he blew a gas main and cut off a finger, before shifting into his unregistered Animagus form. If Sirius really had betrayed my parents and told Moldysnort where to find them, then the vow he took as a godparent would have killed him. Remember? Lady Magic doesn’t like people going back on their word.”

Rumour stood and began pacing.

“Alright, let worry about that later, we’re on a deadline for dealing with the Malfoys, the Longbottoms and Snape. Let’s say we get them here, how long have we got left before baby-Harry wakes?”

“Roughly six hours, Rumour.”

“Good. That’s a decent amount of time to work with. Whisper, you go to the Malfoys and the Longbottoms and tell them that the Master of the Unnamed requires their presence, tell them it’s to do with their children. How do we find Severus Snape?”

“He’s from Spinner’s End. That’s all I know.”

“Oh, that Snape. I know of him, good man with potions.” Greyson said.

“So you bring them all here, we explain all this to them, revoke Malfoy and Snape’s Darkmarks and we get a plan together for hunting these Horcruxes. Whisper, you get going, Harry and I will work on the rest.”

Greyson looked from Rumour to baby-Harry and back.

“I’ll keep him safe, Greyson.” Rumour used Greyson’s name to show how serious he was.

“Please do.” Greyson nodded to Ghost-Harry and at the fireplace he threw a handful of floo-powder into the flames. “Office of the Unnamed.” With that he was gone.

“Right, Harry. Tell me more about these Horcruxes, where to find them and how to destroy them...”

 

Greyson emerged from the floo-flames in a bland and nondescript office. He quickly rummaged through a drawer of Rumour’s desk until he found a Vestigium-Quill, speaking the activation spell, he then asked for the current address of Lucius Malfoy, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Severus Snape. He waited for the few seconds it took the quill to write the addresses and he was snatching up the paper.

In Wiltshire, Greyson looked at the imposing front doors of Malfoy Manor before lifting a fist and pounding on the timber door. Very quickly the door was opened by an elf.

“Tell Lucius Malfoy the Unnamed have heard of a threat against his child. I need to speak with him.” Greyson wasted no time in saying.

“Please be waiting in the drawing room. Dipsy be telling Master Lucius.” The elf showed Greyson to a luxurious but personality-free room.

It took less than two minutes for Lucius Malfoy to enter the room.

“Captain of the Unnamed, how may I help you?” He said.

“You cannot, Lord Malfoy, but we may be able to help you. Two of our Members have heard of a plan to mark certain children with death, today. We are told there are less than six hours before this will happen. Master Rumour has sent me to retrieve those children and their families and take them to a safe-house for the remainder of the day. Your child and one other are the only ones on my list, but they are not the only children targeted.”

Lucius stood taller and frowned.

“Someone means to harm my son? Is it because of You-Know-Who?”

“We are uncertain of exactly what is to happen, but we know it is valid, Malfoy. You have enemies, yes, but it is not in direct retaliation. Not this time.”

“How can you be certain?”

“The other child on my list to retrieve is Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. As far as You-Know-Who is concerned, your family and his are renowned for being on opposite sides.”

“That is true. The Longbottom child is also a target? But why? What do we have in common?” The blonde man frowned.

“Nothing, as far as we can work out. Malfoy, time is running out. Please, just come with me and we’ll see your wife and child are safe.”

“Yes, Captain, I will fetch my wife and son, immediately. Please excuse me.” Lucius bowed and left the room.

He returned with a tall, striking woman with two-toned hair, he was also carrying a sleeping blonde boy, of similar age to Harrison, in his arms.

“We are ready, Captain.” Malfoy said.

Greyson stepped forward and offered his hands, slowly Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy reached out and grasped them. With no effort and no stomach churning twist, the three adults and the baby were in the hallway of Greyson’s home.

“This way please.”

Greyson lead them into his living room.

A little over an hour later, Lucius Malfoy stared in shock at his bare arm. The story he’d heard was fantastical and he hadn’t believed a word of it... until now. Now… he believed with all his heart.

 

Greyson left Lucius to stare at his arm while he went to fetch the Longbottom family. He apparated to a small gravel road outside Ilkley, in Yorkshire and walked up the path of a quaint little cottage and knocked loudly on the door. It was opened dark haired young woman, who gasped when she saw his robes.

“Member of the Unnamed, what can I do for you?” Her voice trembled as she spoke.

“It is what I can do for you, Madame Longbottom. Rumour has it that three children are to be marked by death, today and your son is one of them.”

“Bloody Death-Eaters.” She snarled.

“No, not Death-Eaters, not today.”

“What? How can you be sure?”

“One of the children is the son of Lucius Malfoy.”

A curly headed man peered over the woman’s shoulder as an older woman’s voice was heard from inside, demanding to know what was happening.

“You must come with me, we have less than 5 hours before this happens. Let me take you to a safe house where we can protect you and your child.”

“Of course, Captain.” The man encouraged his wife out the door and closed it behind him, the voice from inside still making demands.

Greyson held out his hands and the couple clasped them. They appeared in the hallway of Greyson’s home without the gut-twisting yank they expected from apparating.

“This way please.” He lead them into the living room and waited quietly while Ghost-Harry and Rumour explained what was going on.

An hour and a half later, Frank Longbottom was shaking hands with Lucius and agreeing that they would work together to find, and destroy, the Horcruxes and that the two families would remain at Greyson’s home until after the consciousness’ of the three boys were united with their younger bodies. They would also see that the three boys saw each other a few of times a week. Once the remerging was complete, Ghost-Harry wanted everyone to go to Gringotts and be Inheritance Tested again, he wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to place Bindings and Charms on the other two boys.

 

Spinner’s End was a depressing street, Greyson decided. But that wouldn’t change why he was here. The last house on the street was his destination, he raised a hand and thumped on the door.

The young man who opened the door had tired black hair and from the condition of his face it was clear he’d been crying.

“Severus Snape?” Greyson asked.

“Yes.” The young man took no notice of Greyson’s robes.

“I have been sent by the Master of the Unnamed. He has received word that are those to be marked by death today, I have been sent to retrieve you. Take my hand.”

It was not a request and a reluctant Snape placed his hand in that of the Unnamed. Darkness swam around him a when light replaced it, the two stood in a hallway.

“This way.” Greyson lead the confused young man into his living room.

Snape was startled to see both Lucius Malfoy and Frank Longbottom in the same room and both seemed almost comfortable with that.

“Harry? You want to enlighten Severus why he’s here?” Greyson asked.

“Certainly. Thank you for coming, Snape.”

To the surprise of Severus it wasn’t either man who spoke, but when Severus turned in the direction of the voice, all he saw was a ghost.

“A ghost? I’m here because of a ghost?” Severus wasn’t quite sure they were being serious and today wasn’t a good day.

“Yes.” He was told by Greyson, Longbottom and Malfoy.

“You need to listen to him, Severus.” Malfoy urged.

Snape looked at the blonde man and sighed.

“Very well.” He face Ghost-Harry. “Continue.”

One hour later he looked at Harry in shock.

“Lily and James wanted me to raise you… I mean Harry? Both of them named me?” He asked.

“Yes. They both trusted that you would all you could for a child. Neither of them knew that you had been Marked by Moldysnort. But that doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters, if I wish to live, then I must obey my Lord Volde-”

“Nope.” Harry cut in. “Mr Malfoy, show him your arm, please.”

Lucius stood and pulled first one then the other sleeve up, clear to his shoulders, both arms were pristine, not a blemish on them.

“But… How? The DarkMark?”

Harry floated closer to Severus and explained what Merlin had told him about revoking the Darkmarks. When Greyson stepped forward and into the space where Ghost-Harry floated, Severus wondered briefly if he’d lost his mind. Watching as the Dark Lord’s Mark faded from his skin was fantastical and not something he ever imagined could happen.

Severus watched the ghost as he floated over to the three sleeping infants.

“What’s our next move?” The still pale man asked.

“Harry and Rumour wrote up a list of the Horcruxes and where they were found, there’s notes on the dates they were destroyed and the method used. Merlin suggested that each item be destroyed either on the same date as Harry remembers or in the same Luna cycle.”

“Seems like a wise suggestion.” Malfoy commented.

“Snape, we would like to include you in our discussions in the future. How hard do you think it would be to keep this from Dumbledore?”

“Not hard at all. Dumbledore may be reasonably proficient in Legilimency, but I have my Mastery in both Legilimency and Occlumency. He will get nothing from my mind that I don’t want him to have.”

“Good. Severus? Will you train me… baby-me… when I-we get older. Gods, that’s confusing.”

“It is from here, too. But yes, when… the children are older, but before they go to Hogwarts, I will teach them what I can.”

“How much longer, before they… merge?” Alice Longbottom asked as she held her sleeping son.

“Inside the next half hour, we estimate.” Greyson replied.

“So soon?” Narcissa whispered.

“Yes. I suggest that we put the three children together in one room and step back. It’s likely that Neville will not be pleased to be near the senior Malfoys and who knows what Draco will think of seeing Snape. I have no idea if Merlin or Death told them anything or if they will be completely unaware of what’s happened. I do know that our communication skills are going to take a significant jump, Merlin said we’re going to find it difficult to hide that jump unless we make a feature of it. He suggested that we meet regularly and pass off our new language skills as a result of that. Plus that would give you adults a chance to let off steam about your not-so-young children.” Ghost-Harry informed the parents.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Frank Longbottom agreed.

“Oh.”

“What? What?” Greyson asked.

“I can feel the pull. It’s not hard yet, but it’s there. Put the children together and stay back, I don’t know how this is going to happen.” Ghost-Harry said.

Narcissa and Alice picked up their boys while Greyson carried baby-Harry, he took them across the hall to a second living room that was almost empty. He put baby-Harry on the plush rug on the floor, a few feet from each of the other infants and retreated from the room, Narcissa and Alice at his heels.

“Keep and ear out. If Draco and Neville remember, there’s a good chance of one of them screaming bloody murder.” Ghost-Harry warned, as he floated past them and took up a position near the door.

As the minutes progressed, Ghost-Harry felt the pull get stronger, but it didn’t yet force him any closer. Suddenly both baby-Neville and baby-Draco began to twitch in their sleep. Draco’s eyes snapped open and he looked around the room wildly, finally his gaze fell on Ghost-Harry and he screamed.

“Podder! Whad t’e he’ did ‘ou do?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost-Harry heard Draco’s question, but didn’t reply, the pull behind his navel getting stronger by the second.

“Greyson?” He gasped. “Come tell Draco and Neville what’s happening. Tell the others to wait, Neville and Draco won’t handle their presence yet. Hurry, please…” The ghost cried out as the pull yanked him across the room.

“Podder?” Draco sounded alarmed. “Whad’s wong?”

“Listen to Greyson, Draco, **_please_**.” The ghost begged.

That was the end. The ghost felt squashed and stretched and twisted all at the same time. He shut his eyes to escape the sight of the room distorting, a heartbeat or an hour later, he couldn’t tell which, the horrid motions ceased and Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. The room looked different, softer, but so much bigger. Harry lifted a hand and what he saw was a chubby baby hand, he twisted his hand and watched the fat fingers move.

“Podder?” Hearing his name in Draco’s baby-voice, made him turn his attention from his hand to the others in the room.

“Dwaco? Wisten do Gweyson.” Harry tried to speak clearly.

“Oo?”

“That would be me, young Draco. Greyson De Silver, Harry’s guardian. Harry? Do I wait for Neville to wake?”

Instead of answering Harry looked around until he spotted the third baby, the one he knew to be Neville. Not knowing how well he could walk, Harry felt the best option right now was to not push the boundaries, he could do that tomorrow. He twisted himself around until he could get his legs and hands under himself and then he began the clumsy task of crawling over to the other dark haired boy.

“Oi, Nev, wa’ up. Nev, ‘ome on, wa’ up.” Speaking like this was so annoying.

Neville’s eyes opened to a baby sitting beside his head. It only took him seconds to see Draco and Greyson, but it wasn’t until he tried to talk that he realised something was wrong, something with him.

“Wha’?”

“Easy, Neville.” Greyson cautioned. “Let me explain why you and Draco are here. Yes, Draco, Harry did do something. But I hope that you will understand **_why_** he did it. After Neville was told to kill Nagini and Harry saved Draco from the _fiendfyre_ curse, he went looking for the Dark Lord, he’d just watched the memories of Severus Snape and knew that Dumbledore had lied to him. Harry was home to one of the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes and the only way to destroy that was to kill Harry. He planned sacrifice himself for his friends, trusting that, once that the Dark Lord was mortal again, that surely **_someone_** would be able to kill him.”

The two newcomers looked at Greyson in horror, then both turned to gape at Harry and Neville whimpered. Harry patted his hand and the little boy leaned towards to him, after a second’s thought, Harry wriggled closer to Neville and slung a chubby arm around him.

“Yes. He went to die for his friends. And he did die, but… that wasn’t the end. Harry found himself in a large white space with Dumbledore waiting for him. They talked and Dumbledore gave Harry the option of going back or moving on. Then he left, he left Harry alone in that place between life and death. Harry was ready to go back, but another voice spoke to him, when he looked, he saw Merlin… and standing at Merlin’s side was… Death.”

Both Draco and Neville’s jaws dropped.

“When he told me I was sceptical, but what Harry, as a ghost, has done and shown us, since? No, I don’t doubt that Merlin and Death were there. They gave him other options, including this one. The consciousnesses of the three of you would travel back in time and merge with your younger bodies at, roughly, the time that Harry first became a Horcruxe. Initially Harry wasn’t going bring either of you with him, but Death gave him an ultimatum, Harry took you both or Death did. Not much of a choice, not to Harry. And so… here you are.”

Neville snickered, or tried to.

“Trus’ Podder.” Draco whined.

“Harry and I… and my boss, have spent most of the day working out a plan of attack. The first thing we did was bring your families here. Draco? Merlin told Harry of a way to free your father from Moldysnort’s control. Your father and Snape, both.”

“Id can’d be done.” Draco muttered.

“It can and it has. Both of them… Harry and I worked together, we revoked the DarkMarks, they’re gone.”

“Gone? Ruly?” Draco’ sweet baby voice was awed. He looked at Harry, he knew, **_knew_** , the other boy was incapable of lying. Harry nodded. Draco looked at harry with his arm around a frightened Neville and made a decision. He rolled himself to his unstable feet and tottered over to the pair, plopping down on his diapered butt, he reached out a tentative hand and Harry reached out his, the two hands met and held. Harry gave a tug and pulled Draco closer to Neville and himself. How many times had Harry saved his life, during their time at Hogwarts? At least once a year and the memory of that hair-raising ride to escape Crabbe’s Fiendfyre curse was still clear as crystal in his mind.

He’d saved Draco’s family so maybe Potter didn’t hate him after all. Maybe they could start over? Maybe they could be… friends?

“Yes. You father and Snape will work with us to end Moldysnort’s reign, they have both given their allegiance to the Hunters. They-”

“ ‘unters?” Draco asked.

“Complicated. Let me bring Neville to the same point and then it’ll be much easier to explain. Okay?”

“Kay.”

Greyson turned to Neville.

“Right, so you heard all that?” Neville nodded, not trusting his voice after listening to Draco. “Good. Today’s date is the 2nd of November 1981.”

Neville frowned, was that meant to mean something to him?

“Your parents, Neville…” Greyson began.

Neville winced.

“Today was the day that Harry remembered that the Lestranges attacked them, but it hasn’t happened yet. And it won’t, because they’re staying here tonight. You all are.”

Neville struggled to make sense of what Greyson was saying.

“Yor paren’s are ‘live, Nev. Deys ‘live.” Harry crowed.

Neville’s eyes opened wide.

“Whaa?”

“Call ‘em in, Gwreyson, call ‘em.” Harry demanded.

“Frank, Alice? Would you come in here, please?” Greyson said louder.

“All o’ ‘em, Gweyson.”

“Lucius, Narcissa, Severus? And you too, Rumour. All of you, please.”

One by one, six people entered the room, first Frank Longbottom, then his wife Alice, being supported by Narcissa Malfoy. Next was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, they were followed by a man that neither Draco nor Neville had ever seen before. But his clothes made both boys realise that he was a Member of the Unnamed and that prompted them to look at Greyson again, this time they both saw his silver robes.

“Un’amed?” Draco gasped.

“Yes. Greyson is one of the Unnamed. He-” Other Unnamed said.

“But Rumour, I-”

“-can shut up. Yes, yes, you can. You are still an Unnamed and will remain so until **_I_** decide otherwise. For the foreseeable future you are seconded to a secret taskforce, whose sole purpose is the permanent elimination of Moldysnort and the destruction of his Horcruxes. You will-”

 ** _“Ho’cru’es?!”_** Both Draco and Neville screamed.

To the surprise of the adults, who’d heard Harry’s story and of the animosity between the two boys, Draco pulled himself to Harry’s side, he threw an arm around the younger boy, in a protective manner.

“Gweyson? Oose a mem’ry t’ingy an’ sow dem whad I tol’ ‘ou. Dey need t’ know all o’ it.” Harry directed.

Greyson looked at the three boys for a moment before he called a mirror from another room, the mirror floated silently towards him and he plucked from the air, bracing it on the floor in front of the boys, muttered the words of a spell.

 _“_ _Ostende Memoriae.”_

The mirror’s surface shimmered and a blurred image appeared, within seconds the image was clear and sharp. There was no sound, Harry frowned and turned to his new father.

“Dere’s no sound.” Harry pouted.

“Oops, just a second.” Greyson muttered.

 _“_ _Ostende Memoriae Audiri.”_

The mirror shimmered again and the pictures re-settled. The boys could see a living space similar to the room they were in, they watched as Ghost-Harry explained his life story to the two Unnamed, the two boys weren’t the only ones to gasp in shock at the scars on the ghost’s body when he removed his shirt. All of those watching shuddered, Draco and Neville wondering how they could have missed the signs of such abuse and both boys huddled closer to Harry.

It took over an hour for the mirror to finish showing Greyson’s memory.

“Blood Adoption?” Snape was the first to speak.

“Yes. As his only living Blood-Kin, it was a simple thing.”

“How long before you know if it worked?” Malfoy asked.

Greyson glanced back towards his study, where all the Heir Test’s paperwork sat on his desk. His lips moved and the papers were floating through the door, they fluttered down onto the coffee table.

Draco and Neville looked at Harry in shock, what had happened to him was mind-blowing, but they both knew Harry couldn’t lie worth shit, so it was true. All of it. But one thing stuck in Draco’ mind.

“He’s yor fahfer now?”

Harry was shocked, that hadn’t really occurred to him. He had a family again.

“Yeah.” He whispered in awe.

The adults, meanwhile were huddled together reading through the various pieces of paper from Gringotts.

“Bindings? Charms? Dumbledore put Bindings on a baby?” Alice Longbottom looked ready to go after Dumbledore and rip his beard out.

That reminded Harry.

“Gweyson?” There was no response from the adults. “Gweyson?” Huh… Time for the big guns.

 ** _“DA!”_** All six adults spun as Harry screamed.

“Harry?” Greyson was at his side in a heartbeat.

“Gotta test Dwaco and Nev… Oh fu’ dis! Know any spells dat wi’ ‘elp. We needs do tawk clear’y.”

Greyson grinned.

“Actually I do, it’s one St Mungo’s use on people that have facial injuries or hexes. I can do you, but I’ll need permission to place it on Draco or Neville.” Greyson turned to face the adults. “Lucius, Narcissa? It won’t hurt, but it also won’t last long, from two to four hours at most, but it can be used each day.” The adults had been listening, so when all of them nodded, he continued. “Thank you, Alice, Frank.” Turning back to the boys, Greyson pulled his wand out for the first time today.

 _“Sermone Lucidior”_ He tapped each boy on the crown of their head as he spoke.

“Oh, thank you… Da.” Harry beamed, he’d felt the spell work it’s way through him.

“You’re welcome… son.” Greyson was as hesitant as Harry.

Both Draco and Neville smirked.

“Knock it off you pair, we gotta crap-ton of work to do. But first, Da, we gotta get Draco and Neville tested. Find out if Dumbledore put Bindings or laid charms either on them. Please, Da.”

“I agree.” It was Snape. “Dumbledore is a master manipulator and only concerned for his ‘Greater Good’. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“And it would only take him a few seconds. He could have them all ready to go and all he’d need would a few seconds and he could drop a dozen charms or bindings on them. Remember, Frank? He and Lily were chatting about it a few weeks ago, his theory was that the caster could lay the groundwork for the charms on an inanimate item and all they’d then need to do would be to touch the item to the person being charmed and say an activation word and the charm would transfer from the item to the person.”

“Alice?” Frank said in alarm.

“Yes, dear?”

“He was holding Neville when he said that and he’d only just given a fretting Harry back to James.”

Alice looked at Frank and they both turned to Greyson.

“We need to get that test done.” They spoke in unision

“So does Draco.” Lucius’ eyes showed his anger. “We saw Dumbledore in Diagon Alley a month or so ago, we chatted for a bit and he gave Draco a toy, a dragon. Narcissa said to me later, she swore she saw the dragon’s glowing eyes flare-up when Dumbledore handed it to Draco. I checked the toy over, when we got home but there didn’t appear to be anything remarkable about it. Perhaps there isn’t… now.”

Severus suddenly sat up.

“Can Bindings be placed on adults? And how long does it take for a compulsion charm to start working, can it be delayed or take effect in incremental stages?” He asked.

“Yes, Severus. To all that. Why do you ask?” Narcissa had been just as talented at charms as Lily Evans, Narcissa had tutored a first and second year Lily, when her Muggle upbringing had hindered her.

“Then I think we should all be tested. Everyone of us, adults included. All of us have had physical contact with Dumbledore at some point in the last year and at many times over our schooling.” The young man stated.

The thought was alarming, that a school Headmaster would place charms or Bindings on students, was nearly as alarming as the knowledge that he’d done so to infants.

“Oh Merlin.” Frank groaned.

“How could he?” Lucius exclaimed.

“All he cares about is his ‘Greater Good.’ He’d do anything for that… including putting children at risk.” Snape reminded them.

“Who’s head of the DMLE right now?” Harry asked.

“Bartemius Crouch. Why?” Frank replied.

“Blast. No good having him involved, then.” Neville commented.

“Nope.” Harry grunted.

“What about his second in command? Who’s that?” Draco asked.

“Amelia Bones.”

“Yes!” All three boys crowed.

“What?” Greyson asked. “Why not Crouch?”

“Crouch Jnr is a Death-Eater, he’ll be exposed just before Halloween, Crouch Senior will be demoted and Crouch Junior will go to Azkaban. The week before Christmas Crouch Senior will smuggle his son out of Azkaban, his wife was dying and her dying wish was to see him, Minister Bagnold gave permission and Crouch took his wife there. She had Polyjuice potion, she and Junior used it to swap places. Junior will be in Crouch’s house under an Imperius curse.” Neville told the adults.

“Amelia Bones will be his successor, until her death in 1996 at Moldysnort’s hands.” Draco added.

“Alright then.” Rumour was stunned at what these kids knew and remembered. “First step is Gringotts.”

“How are we going to do this?” Neville asked. “Where do we apparate to?”

“Ah, Nev…?”

“What?”

“We’re fifteen months old, mate. We can’t apparate.” Harry reminded him.

“Fudge.” The boy groaned.

Draco, however, snickered.

“Not to mention, your Magical Cores aren’t showing as stable, for some reason. The merging must have set that off… either that or Dumbledore’s bindings are to blame.” Narcissa added.

“Whichever is at fault, the goblins of Gringotts will help. As Rumour and I can apparate, slip and pop, we’ll-”

“Can what?” Snape asked.

“Ah… Apparate… you all know. Slipping is the goblin version, it covers more distance. Popping, doesn’t go quite as far, but is completely silent. Luckily all three can be side-along. That’s how I brought you all here… slipping.”

“Oh, my. Can others learn or is it… just for the Unnamed?” Alice asked.

“Anyone can learn. Harry and I did some planning earlier and the boys training was a large part of that. With your consent, of course. By the time they leave for Hogwarts, all three will have received the same training as an Unnamed, or at least, as much as they can physically cope with. We will extend some of that to their families… and Severus, too.” Rumour stated.

“That sounds good, but can we concentrate on getting to Gringotts, please?” Narcissa pleaded.

“Right. So… as we’re going to Gringotts, I think we should slip in. Politer to the goblins, that way.” Rumour informed them.

“Two trips?” Greyson queried.

“I’d prefer one. If you’ll take Narcissa and Alice, with the boys, I’ll bring Lucius, Frank and Severus. Alright?”

“Hmm… Yeah, I can do that. Ladies? Time to collect our sons.” Greyson bent down and scooped Harry into his arms, his heart warmed when a suddenly shy Harry slid his chubby little arms around his new father’s neck, burying his face in Greyson’s silver robes.

Narcissa and Alice also picked up their boys and both boys flushed at the maternal contact. Neville looking at his mother in wonder, his memories of her were few and so fragmented, to see her now was amazing and he didn’t want to miss a second of it. Draco, too was watching his mother closely, it was many years since he’d had this close of contact with her and he found that he missed it. But that could wait, getting rid of Dumbledore’s charms and bindings was way more important right now.

“Head to the inner chambers, I’ll have Sharpaxe or Griphook escort you wherever we need to be.” Greyson told Rumour.

“The inner chambers? Right, then. See you in a bit.”

Once the boys were bring held, Greyson held out a hand and, after instructing Narcissa and Alice to hold each other’s hand, he clasped one of his around both of theirs. The six of them blinked and the world around them changed, a second of darkness and then the marble-tiled halls of Gringotts’ inner chambers.

A young goblin saw them appear and startled badly, dropping an armful of ledgers. A goblin guard appeared quickly at the first goblin’s squeal of fright.

“Our pardon, Bookkeeper, Warrior, we did not intend to frighten. We seek the attendance of Manager Sharpaxe and Teller Griphook, urgently. Would you have someone alert them? Also we are expecting Master Rumour with another three companions.”

“Certainly, Unnamed. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take to a chamber were you can wait in comfort.” The goblin guard replied. The young bookkeeper goblin gathered up the ledgers and continued on her way, while Greyson and his party followed the guard. He lead them to a very pleasant sitting room, bowed and left. Just a few minutes later the door reopened and Sharpaxe entered.

“Lord De Silver? I did not expect to see you so soon. Knifeshaft informs me that you have returned and that you are expecting companions?” The goblin asked.

“Yes, Sharpaxe, Master Rumour will be bringing Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom and Severus Snape.” Greyson replied.

“Hmm…” The goblin hummed in surprise. “An odd mix, if I might say, Lord De Silver.”

Harry wriggled until Greyson put him down, then he gripped Greyson’s robe in as firm a hand as he could manage and stood upright on his wobbly little legs. He bowed to the goblin and spoke.

“Master Sharpaxe, may your investments flourish and your enemies falter before your wrath.”

All eyes were suddenly on the toddler. Goblin eyes narrowed as they studied the child, before widening in shock.

“You are no child! What would cause Lady Magic to put the soul of an adult in the body of a child?”

“That’s not quite what happened. Close but not exactly. I am the child… or I was the child, sixteen years from now this child… me… died, dies… whatever, but thanks to the intervention of Merlin and Death, I was given a choice… to return to my younger body. There’s something that I have to do, Tom Riddle must die, somehow. There was a prophesy...”

 ** _“_** ** _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will_** ** _mark_** ** _him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...”_** Neville spoke in tandem with Draco, their voices both cold and solemn.

Sharpaxe looked at the two boys and his jaw dropped, almost everyone else had the same reaction.

“Three of you? Three of you had to choose?”

“No. Just me.” Harry told him. “Merlin and Death gave me a number of options to choose from… Four of them had my consciousness being send back in time, to different points in time. I chose the option I did because Death told me that if I didn’t bring Neville and Draco with me, **_He_** would be taking them and I didn’t want them to die. Plus having them with me will make it easier, we will work together, we know how to destroy his Horcruxes and-”

 ** _“Horcruxes?”_** Sharpaxe screeched.

“Ah… yeah… Seven of them.”

“Oh gods above.” The goblin gasped.

“Want to know what’s worse?” Harry asked sadly.

“What?” Sharpaxe wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“There’s one in a Gringotts vault.”

 ** _“What?!”_** The goblin seemed on the edge of collapse.

“Moldysnort gave one to Bellatrix Lestrange, a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, it’s in her vault.”

“Oh that…” The goblin snarled and his fingers clenched into fists.

“It’s fine where it is… for the moment, it’s safe and not dangerous. I know where all of them are… and I know how to destroy them.”

“How do you plan to destroy them without the soul-shard returning to the original soul-mass?” Sharpaxe was suddenly interested. Interested and in a split second decision, he decided that if this not-really-a-child knew what he was talking about, then Gringotts would stand with him.

“A weapon infused with basilisk venom. I stumbled upon it by accident, but Merlin confirmed it. To destroy a Horcruxe without releasing the soul-shard, there are only two options… one, Basilisk venom… two, phoenix blood, freely given. That’s it.”

“Basilisk Venom is significantly easier to acquire.” Snape said as he, Lucius and Frank entered the room behind Griphook.

“Indeed. We of Gringotts will provide goblin made weapons soaked in Basilisk Venom. One for each of you?” Sharpaxe asked Harry.

“One for each of the adults, but two each for Draco, Neville and I… and would you allow us to be trained in goblin-styled hand-to-hand combat?”

“You are going up against **_Him_**? The three of you?”

“They will be. Not yet, though, we have a lot to do, before then. The first thing is getting Magical Inheritance Listings done, we suspect that Dumbledore placed charms and bindings on all three boys. Plus there is a chance that he’s done to the same to the adults when we were under his ‘care’, as all of us attended Hogwarts at some time.” Greyson answered.

“We will see to tests on all of you.” Sharpaxe stated. “Please wait here, while we fetch what is needed.” Without waiting the two goblins left the room.

“Right, then. While we wait on them… Harry and I plotted out a rough outline of education for the boys. The memories are there and will stay with them, so we need to focus on that, use those until their control is perfect. Until they are three, we’ll work predominantly on physical coordination, with some Wandless Magic thrown in. Once they are a little more in control of their speech, we’ll bring them here, to their family vaults, if there’s a wand in the vaults that chooses them, we won’t have to have one custom made for them. Harry said that all three of them finished 6th year at Hogwarts, so we’ll start with the basics and work our way up from there. Each year we’ll introduce some new subjects. In no particular order, we chose Wordless Magic, Wandless Magic, Animagi, Legilimency and Occlumency, Potions, Transfiguration, Flying, Apparition, Muggle First Aid, Basic Healing, Muggle Self-defence and DADA, of course. I’ll also be approaching the goblin King, Chief Shatteraxe, to see if we can get the three boys trained in Goblin slipping, hand-to-hand combat and blade-work. The House-Elf Matriarch has already given her approval for them to study Elf Magic, popping and the like, and will pass that along to the lesser ranks.”

“We might have to amend that, depending on what Draco and Neville’s Tests say.” Harry added. “He’ll probably want some us to do some Herbology, too.”

“Hmm…” Lucius hummed. “You might want to add Wizengamot Protocols, Social History, Law, Financial Management and Wizarding Customs.” When the three boys frowned, he explained. “You three are going to be Heads of Houses one day, it’s a good idea to know what you’re doing before you need to. It will make the transition much smoother and less stressful.”

Sharpaxe and Griphook entered the chamber, the younger goblin carrying a tray with a number of sheets of paper on it.

“We are ready.” The senior goblin stated. “Who wishes to go first?”

“I will. I don’t trust Dumbledore and I need to know what he’s done.” Severus came forward.

“Very well. Three drops of blood on the page and press the bloodied finger to the parchment, please.”

Severus used the knife provided and carefully stabbed a finger and watched as three drops fell, before pressing his finger against the parchment. He passed the knife back to Sharpaxe, who used a charm to cleanse the blade before passing it to Lucius. The blonde man made the same actions as Severus, then like the younger man, he placed the knife on desk. One by one the adults cut their fingers and pressed them to the blue/grey parchment.

“Now the boys.” Rumour directed.

Lucius held the knife and Narcissa held Draco’s hand, the blade cut cleanly into a chubby finger, but the boy barely hissed at the pain, he withdrew his hand from his mother’s grasp and watched the drops splatter, then leaned forward and pressed his finger to the dark parchment.

Frank and Alice did the same for Neville, the raven headed boy bit his lip and clutched at his mother as she held him over the desk. One, two, three. Splat, splat, spat, red blood stained the coloured parchment dark brown and Neville’s fingerprint remained clear as the inky parchment faded before their eyes.

The adults picked up pieces of parchment and studied the findings. Gasps and growls were pulled from most throats.

“Dumbledore has much to answer for.” Alice’s eyes were full of fire.

“Agreed, Alice.” Narcissa was no happier with the results.

“Let’s worry about Dumbledore later. The boys are our priority, right now. Master Sharpaxe? Can you help us, in breaking these? Can you help our sons?” Lucius asked.

“We will… on one condition, Lord Malfoy. We reserve the right to keep a copy of these, so that we may use them against Dumbledore. He will pay for this, the goblins of Gringotts will not stand by and watch children treated like this. Griphook, prepare the Ritual Chamber for multiple use.” He directed.

“The boys go first, please.” Narcissa wanted them treated as soon as possible.

“Of course, Lady Malfoy. Once the children are treated, will you be comfortable leaving them with Lord De Silver? He and young Harry were treated earlier today.”

Alice and Narcissa looked at each other and nodded.

“We are, but I’d like it if they could stay close enough that the rest of us can be with them while we wait our turn in the Chamber.” Alice commented.

“Certainly, Lady Longbottom, the room next to it is already prepared as a waiting area for the families of those being treated.” The goblin informed them. “If you would follow me?” He lead them from the sitting room.

They all settled in the waiting room and when Griphook bowed in the doorway, Alice and Narcissa looked at each other, Alice nodded and Narcissa stood, she lifted Draco from his father’s arms and walked to the door. Griphook gestured and Narcissa left the room.

“So… how do we know if the bindings are broken?” Frank asked.

“Well… I can only go on what we did this morning and suggest doing the Tests again. My and Harry’s second Tests were done within minutes of the Blood Adoption and it registered the changes.” Greyson informed the two fathers.

“Alright, we’ll do that, then.” Lucius stated.

 

Two hours later, all five adults, Lucius, Narcissa, Alice, Frank and Severus were studying the boys’ new Inheritance Test results.

 

**_Draconis Lucius Malfoy (born 5 June 1980 –)_ **

_Mother – Narcissa Violetta Black (born 28 Nov 1955 –)_

_Father – Lucius Actaeu Malfoy (born 2 Jan 1953 –)_

_Godfathers – Severus Tobias Snape, Greyson Amberly De Silver_

_Godmothers – Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange, Alice Amelia Longbottom_

**_Titles –_ **

_Heir of House Malfoy (underage)_

_Heir of House of Rosier (underage)_

_Heir of House Slytherin (Magical)(underage)_

_Head of House Gryffindor (2 Nov1981)(Magical) (underage) Regent – Lucius Actaeu Malfoy (Heir – Harrington Artimus De Sliver)_

**_Animagus –_ **

_Draco Glacies Ignis (blue), White Tailed Kite, Snow Tiger (white), Grimm (Silver-Grey)_

**_Bindings –_ **

_Magical Core Binding (Voided), Animagus (Voided),_

**_Charms –_ **

_Compulsion charms – Loyalty (Slytherin –Voided) (Gryffindor – Voided) (Hogwarts – For), Friendship (Harry Potter – Against – Voided)_

_Action Charms – Vindictiveness (Voided), Arrogance (Voided)_

**_Curses –_ **

_Nil_

**_Magical Interference Signatures_ ** _–_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (Loyalty – Slytherin, Gryffindor), Friendship, Vindictiveness, Arrogance_

_Lady Magic – Charms (Loyalty – Hogwarts)_

 

“Gryffindor? What? But… how?” Lucius was not often caught by surprise, but today, he’d rarely been anything but.

“Who knows why Lady Magic chooses those she does. But between Draco and Harry they own half of Hogwarts.” Rumour replied.

“Well… between Draco, Harry and Neville… they own ¾ of the place and that means they out rank the board.” Alice handed Narcissa Neville’s second Test.

 

**_Neville Harfang Longbottom (born 30 July 1980 –)_ **

_Mother – Alice Amelia Greenacre (born 19 June 1961 –)_

_Father – Francis Arcturus Longbottom (born 14 March 1959 –)_

_Godfather – Julius Michael Abbott , Greyson Amberly De Silver_

_Godmother – Liliana Rose Potter, Narcissa Violetta Malfoy_

**_Titles –_ **

_Heir of House Longbottom (underage)_

_Heir of House Greenacre (underage)_

_Heir of House Peverell (Magical) (underage)_

_Head of House Hufflepuff (2 Nov1981)(Magical) (underage) Regent – Francis Arcturus Longbottom (Heir – Unknown)_

**_Animagus –_ **

_Griffin (black), Otter (European), Wumpus Cat, Fenec Fox_

**_Bindings –_ **

_Magical Core Binding (Voided), Animagus (Voided)_

**_Charms_ ** _–_

_Compulsion Charms – Loyalty (Slytherin – Voided)(Gryffindor – Voided)(Hogwarts – For), Academia (Voided), Insecurity (Voided), Reticence (Voided)_

**_Curses –_ **

**_Nil_ **

**_Magical Interference Signatures_ **

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms – Loyalty, Gryffindor, Academia, Insecurity, Reticence_

_Lady Magic – Charms – Loyalty (Hogwarts)_

 

Draco’s mother showed the Test to her husband before passing it on to Greyson and Rumour.

“Way to go, Lady Magic. With Lucius, Frank and Greyson as their Regents, we shouldn’t have any trouble getting control of the school when we’re ready.” Severus smirked.

“An’ wif yor arms ‘lear off Dar’mar’s, dere’s no weason to suspec’ oo off ev’ been a Deaf-Eader.” Harry said.

“Oo los’ yor voith, ‘arry.” Draco smirked.

“Oo doo, Dwaco.” Neville grinned.

“You all have, boys.” Rumour laughed gently.

“Budder.” Draco grumbled. All the adults present laughed at him, even his parents. “No’ fair.”

“No, I suppose it’s not, but we need a laugh right now. We should-”

“Master Rumour? There are Aurors here, they say they here to arrest Lord Malfoy.” Sharpaxe interrupted.

“Really?” Rumour smirked. “Bring them here, let’s see what they make of Harry’s revoking.”

“As you wish Master Rumour.” The goblin bowed and left.

“Greyson, I want you out of your Unnamed robes, from this point on, only the people in this room know you’re an Unnamed. No one else. And cast slight glamour over young Harry, too. Let’s get rid of that scar.” Rumour directed.

“Yes, Master.”

Greyson twitched his shoulders and his robes disappeared, only to be replaced by charcoal robes trimmed in the same dark green as the eyes that he had shared with his new son, the crest of House De Silver prominent on his left shoulder. Harry looked at his new father and nodded and Greyson pulled out his wand and with a muttered _obstrepat_ , Harry’s scar faded from sight. With the changes that the Blood Adoption gave him, the toddler who sat on his father’s knee, was clearly not the same child that was pushed into Greyson’s arms earlier that morning. His father stood and placed Harry on the floor with Draco and Neville, returning to his seat just as four Aurors entered the room.

“Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for murder.” The spokesperson said.

“Whose and when?” Rumour asked, calmly.

“None of you busine-” the man’s voice cut off as he realised who had asked. “Ah… Un-unnamed… Malfoy murdered Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom this morning.” The man tried to recover from his blunder.

“Oh, dear… Us? Alice? It appears we’re dead, love.” Frank drawled.

The Aurors spun to their right and gaped at the sight of Frank Longbottom standing behind his wife, who was being comforted by a confused Narcissa Malfoy.

“Impossible!” Another Auror exclaimed. “They’re imposters, they have to be.”

“No.” Sharpaxe cut in. “Glamours, spells and potions to conceal an individual’s identity do not work within Gringotts.”

“Since when?” The loudmouthed Auror demanded.

“Since goblin King Kniferaker signed a treaty with the International Confederacy of Wizardry in 1412, Auror Jones.” The Auror spokesperson sighed.

“What?... But that means…”

“The bodies in Cardiff aren’t that of the Longbottoms? Yes, that appears that way.”

“Can we at least arrest Malfoy for being a marked Death-Eater?” The loudmouth whined.

“If he was marked, possibly… but he’s not.” Rumour stated.

“Are you sure about that?” The Auror spokesperson inquired.

Without a word, the two Malfoys, the two Longbottoms, Severus Snape and Greyson, all pulled their sleeves up to show two unmarked arms, apiece.

“But… but… Malfoy was on **_his_** side. We know it, we’ve always known it.” The loudmouth spluttered.

“No. Lucius and Narcissa are very definitely **_not_** on **_his_** side.” Alice snarled.

“Until now, they’ve been working with the Unnamed against that menace. Now that he’s dead, we no longer have to hide their involvement.” Rumour added.

“Does that mean we get to spoil our godsons, now?” Lucius pleaded.

Alice and Greyson sighed.

“Yes, Lucius, it does.” Alice said.

“Yes!” With that exclamation, Lucius was across the room and down on the floor with the three boys, in seconds all three were using him as a climbing frame and he gave every appearance of thoroughly enjoying the rough-housing.

“Lucius Malfoy… playing with babies? I don’t believe what I’m seeing.” The loudmouth whispered.

“Why not? Lucius is great with the boys. But until now he and Narcissa had to portray a particular image, at least in public. In private, they’re both great with the kids.” Greyson told the Aurors.

“And who are you... Sir?” The title was reluctantly added.

“Greyson De Silver, Head of House De Silver, Consultant Runes Master.” Greyson introduced himself.

“Godfather to Neville Harfang Longbottom.” Narcissa added.

“And also to Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Came from Alice.

“You’re godfather to the Malfoy brat? Why would you do that?” The loudmouth wondered.

“Why wouldn’t I? Alice and Narcissa are both godmothers to my son, Harrington. And I consider them good friends… Them giving up their reputation to provide us with inside information…? I’m just thankful it’s all over.” Greyson said.

“Speaking of reputations… I heard that Sirius Black was arrested, what was that for?” Rumour asked.

“Black was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles and also for the betrayal of the Potters, he was the Secret Keeper and he gave the address to the Dark Lord. He-”

“No.” Frank cut in. “He wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t what?” The Auror spokesperson asked.

“Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper.”

“Yes, he was.” The Auror was adamant.

“He very definitely **_wasn’t_**.” Frank was just as adamant.

“Albus Dumbledore informed-”

“How in the hell would Dumbledore know? He wasn’t there.”

“And I suppose you were, Longbottom?” The Loudmouth snarled.

“Jones? Outside, now.” The spokesperson ordered and the man left the room, slamming the door open and striding out, clearly not happy about being told to leave.

“Now… Longbottom? What did you mean by that? ‘He wasn’t there’?”

“Just exactly that, Auror Sturt, he wasn’t there. Dumbledore wanted to cast the _Fidelius_ charm, but James and I reminded him that _Fidelius_ is only legal if it’s cast by an Auror or an Unspeakable and then, while he was arguing the matter with James, he was called to an emergency session of the ICW and had to leave. James had told him that they were going to use Sirius, but once Dumbledore left, Sirius suggested that Peter might be safer, no one would suspect him of being the Secret Keeper. He was weaker and more vulnerable, whereas Sirius is an Auror, who would pick a near-squib over an Auror, to be their Secret Keeper? No one and with a less dangerous job, he’d be less of a risk.”

“And you know this… how? What proof do you have?”

“I cast the charm. Me, not Dumbledore.” Frank stated.

“Why you? Why not Black? Or Potter, himself?”

“Sirius had just come off of a four-day shift **_after_** being laid up in bed for three weeks with Dragon-pox, he was knackered. He barely had the Magical energy to levitate a feather, there was no way he could have apparated, let alone cast a _Fidelius_ charm. And as for James? Well… charms aren’t his strong suit, he’s okay, but he felt he wasn’t good enough to do the job as he wanted it done. So Lily asked me to do it.”

“And you’re prepared to swear this, before the Wizengamot?”

“I Francis Acturus Longbottom, do hereby solemnly swear by my magic, that I was the Auror that cast the _Fidelius_ Charm protecting the home of James and Lily Potter and that Peter Collin Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper. Sirius Black was only present as an observer, nothing more. As I swear, so mote it be.” Frank was surrounded by a shimmering golden glow, indicating that the magic of Gringotts had accepted his oath. He held up his wand and spoke.

“ _Lumos_.” The tip of his wand glowed white and ball of light was flicked from the wand and rose towards the ceiling as the spell took effect.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Amelia Bones said as she entered the room. “What brought that on?”

“Jones, Ma’am. He was… exacerbating the situation.” Auror Sturt replied. “Didn’t like Auror Longbottom stating that Black wasn’t the Potter’s Secret Keeper.”

“Well, I cold have told him that.” Auror Bones stated.

“Ma’am?”

“I was there, Lily and I were basically holding Sirius upright while Frank cast the Charm. If anyone had asked I could have told them that Sirius wasn’t their Secret Keeper.”

“Ah. But the only thing that Black’s been saying since his arrest is “it’s my fault’. Nothing else. And he still killed Pettigrew and those Muggles.”

Rumour exchanged looks with Greyson, both men remembering what Ghost-Harry had to say about Black and what had happened to him. There was no way he was going to let an innocent man spend 14 years in Azkaban.

“Well, let’s see about that, shall we?” Rumour stood. “Master Sharpaxe? As I understand it, when a witch or wizard dies, their vaults lock and their Will automatically becomes active, waiting to be read. Is this correct?”

“They do, Master Rumour.” The goblin agreed.

“Then would you be so kind as to have the appropriate records retrieved?”

“Certainly, sir.” The goblin bowed to the ladies and left the room.

“Why are you doing this?” Auror Sturt asked.

“The Unnamed have recently received information that indicated that Pettigrew has been corrupted by Death-Eaters. **_If_** Black did kill Pettigrew, then Gringotts’ records should reflect that, however, **_if_** the information provided to my Captain Whisper is correct then, Pettigrew’s vaults will still be open and his Will still inactive. If that’s the case, I will accompany you to the Ministry an and will personally question Black under a double dose of _veritaserum_ in front of impartial witnesses. Agreed?” Rumour explained.

Amelia Bones and Auror Sturt looked at each other and nodded. The Unnamed had the right to just remove Black and declare him guilty or innocent, without interaction with the DMLE and the Ministry. The truth would be known, with a double dose of _veritaserum_ , there was no way that Black would be able to lie.

“Agreed.” Sturt and Bones spoke together.

The few minutes it took for Sharpaxe to return were uncomfortable for the two Aurors, they could see how comfortable all three children were with Lucius, a man that most Aurors were convinced was Dark. Add to that Alice and Narcissa. Alice was clearly upset and Narcissa doing all she could to alleviate the younger woman’s distress.

Both Sturt and Bones were relieved when the goblin returned, but that relief only lasted a few seconds.

“Master Rumour, Auror Sturt, Auror Bones. I can state, on behalf of Gringotts’ London Branch, that the vaults of Peter Collin Pettigrew are still active and his Will is inactive. He is alive.”

“Oh, this day is just getting better and better.” Sturt muttered.

“Master Rumour? Would you permit us to escort you to the Ministry?” Auror Bones asked.

“Certainly, Auror Bones. One moment, if you please?” Rumour turned to Greyson, Snape and Frank.

“Lord De Silver, Lord Longbottom, Mr Snape, if you can drag Lucius out from under the boys, it might be an idea to take your families home and feed them. Given that Lord De Silver’s home is unplottable, I suggest heading there for a few days. We have a number of things to finalise, not the least of which are press statements. These are likely to incite strong reactions and I would much prefer that you still be alive when this settles.”

“Certainly, Master Rumour. Will you be joining us there for our debriefings?” Frank asked, implying that all of them are working for the Unnamed.

“Later, yes. But at this point I have no idea how long it will take at the Ministry to validate or disprove Captain Whisper’s information.”

“Master Rumour? Of the Unnamed, you alone know the location of my home, if any of the others working undercover for the Unnamed wish to, they may stay with us, the house is certainly large enough for extras. As long as they travel with you they are welcome. Good evening to you.” Greyson stood and with a bow to Rumour, made his way over to Lucius and the boys. “Hungry yet, my little one?” He asked Harry, who was resting against Lucius’ leg, petting the hair of a dozing Draco.

 

_Fidelius charm = conceals a secret_

_Ostende Memoriae_. = Show memory

 _Ostende Memoriae Audiri_. = Show memory with sound _._

 _Sermone Lucidior_ = Clear of speech

_Obstrepat = Glamor_

_Lumos = Light_


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Black stared blankly at the people standing outside his cell, Aurors that until just two nights ago, he’d considered colleagues. His eyes were blank, dull, almost lifeless.

His friend, the man who had once been almost as close as his own brother, was dead. The woman that he saw as a sister, was dead, too, and he had no idea if their son was alive or not, but… the godparent bond was silent. After the initial flare of panic, the bond had fallen to nothing… nothing at all, this scared him more than anything.

Sirius had apparated from the outer Glasgow region to Godric’s Hollow, only to be met by the sight of the lopsided cottage, with a great chunk of roof blown out, and a smirking Peter Pettigrew. The sandy-haired little man looked at the missing roof and the smirk had grown. Sirius had spent the next four hours chasing him down and now it was all for nothing. The rat was dead and Sirius was being blamed for his murder.

The holding cell, where he sat waiting, opened and three Aurors stood in it’s place.

“On yer feet, Black.” Alastor Moody growled.

Sirius stood slowly, his mind still fogged by the potions forced into his mouth, earlier.

“This way.”

Sirius followed Moody, taking no notice of the two Aurors walking just behind him. He was lead from the holding area, through the bowels of the Ministry, if he could have thought clearly, he would have expected to end up in the Court Rooms, not the central Atrium. Moody pushed him down onto a seat placed in front of a green-tiled wall on the opposite side of the Atrium from the floo-fireplaces, two Aurors standing one on each side of him.

The fog in his mind stayed and allowed no relief at the sight of Dumbledore crossing the Atrium. Behind him, Sirius saw a gaggle of people… reporters, Ministry Staff and people from the general Wizarding public.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Dumbledore’s strident voice cut through the babbling of the mass of people.

“Sirius Black will be questioned while under the influence of _Veritaserum_. He-” an unknown voice started.

“Veritaserum is not permitted in the Courts of the Wizengamot.” Dumbledore stated.

“He will not be tried by the Wizengamot.”

The volume in the Atrium had begun to rise, only to cut off as the fully-robed Master of the Unnamed, made his way from the floo area, flanked by three lieutenants and two ensigns. All six shared the one face, the face of the Unnamed. As he got closer, a hum of conversation rose in his wake.

“He will be tried by the Unnamed.” As the Master reached Black he studied the man and quickly realised that he was already under the influence of some potion. With a gesture to the ensigns, the Master stepped back, one ensign came forward and with steady clear motions, locked suppression-cuffs around Black’s wrists.

“Potions Master Everett Lincoln, step forward.” The Master’s voice filled the Atrium with no need for a sonorous charm. “Auror Clivington Jones, step forward.”

A lanky man in dark blue work robes pushed through the crowd.

“I’m Clive Jones.” He stated.

“Jones, you are known to be a staunch opponent of the Dark Lord.” While it was a statement, the Master made it sound like a question.

“I am.” Jones agreed with the statement.

“Do you know Potions Master Lincoln?”

“Yes.”

“Identify him and state his position.”

“He is Potions Master to the Wizengamot and the Head Potions Master for the Ministry.” He pointed to a short man wearing dark grey robes with a Master’s gold braiding clearly visible around the neckline of the robes.

“Good. As a part of your Auror’s potions kit, you carry phials of both _Veritaserum_ and _Prudentes_ potions, yes?” When Jones nodded, the Master continued. “Hand them to Master Lincoln.” There was another pause while this was done.

“Master Lincoln, can you verify who made these, when and their potency?” The Master asked.

“Yes, Master Rumour, I can. The _Veritaserum_ is from an over-strength batch of mine, it only requires two drops instead of the usual three. The _Prudentes_ potion is made by Master of Potions and Alchemy, Nicolas Flamel. Both were made in the last month, the _Prudentes_ in the last week, the potency begins to fail after a month. Aurors are only permitted to carry it for 2 weeks before it must be disposed of.”

“Very well. Administer the appropriate dose to that man,” Master Rumour pointed at Sirius Black, “to counter the potion he’s been given.”

“Do you know what potion he’s be given, sir?” Master Lincoln asked.

“No, I do not. According to Aurors Sturt, Bones and Jones, the man was arrested by Aurors Alastor Moody and Michael Broadbelt.” Rumour turned and faced Moody, who had gathered with other Aurors to watch. “Auror Moody, step forward.” Moody reluctantly approached. “What potion did you give this man?” Rumour again pointed at the manacled Black.

“ _Nebulosus_.” Moody said, like it was obvious what he given Black.

“And what dose?” Lincoln demanded when Moody didn’t automatically provide that information.

“Two phials.” He hadn’t wanted to answer that, but with the Master of the Unnamed right in front of him, he couldn’t afford not to. There wasn’t much Moody feared, but Auror or not… an Unnamed was right at the top of the list, followed closely by an angry Unspeakable. Even just one ensign of the Unnamed were more dangerous than a trio of Unspeakables or an entire squad of Aurors.

And Master Rumour had brought two ensigns and three lieutenants into the Ministry, besides himself.

“Master Lincoln, is the one phial of _Prudentes_ you’ve been given enough to counter two of _Nebulosus_?” Rumour asked.

“Oh, it should be, when used with Veritaserum, the potency of _Prudentes_ increases. I suggest that if you plan to administer both potions, they be given within five minutes of each other.”

“Thank you for your input. Will you administer both potions, please? At your discretion as regards timing.” Rumour dipped his head in acknowledgement of Master Lincoln’s superior knowledge of potions and their uses.

“Certainly.” The short man was already crossing the shiny black tiles of the Atrium as he spoke.

He carefully placed the phials in the hands of Auror Jones who had stayed at his side, with his hands now free, he tilted Black’s head back and looked at the man’s eyes. Without looking he reached out a hand, palm sideways, and Jones placed a phial of bright blue liquid against the fingers. Master Lincoln’s fingers curled around the phial and Jones removed the stopper for him, while the potions Master gently spoke to Black.

“Open your mouth.”

Black opened his mouth, his eyes still blank and Lincoln tipped a stream of blue into it. He waited patiently until Black’s eyes opened again, this time there was anger, despair and fear in them. Lincoln held out his hand again and again, Jones held out a phial, only this time he kept hold of the bottle and Lincoln’s fingers found the eye-dropper that formed the phial-stopper.

“This is _Veritaserum_ , Black. I don’t need to tell you how it works, do I?” The potions Master asked.

Black shook his head, slowly.

“Master Lincoln, to be absolutely certain of the truth of the answers provided, the Unnamed require that Sirius Black receives a **_full_** double dose of Veritaserum, please.” While it was phrased as a request, the authority behind it, made it quite clear that Rumour’s words were an order.

There was a catch of breath from a number of people at the words.

“As you wish, Master Rumour. Six drops, Black. I do hope for your sake, you plan to tell the truth.” The potions Master warned him as he let six drops of the rich golden liquid fall on Black’s tongue.

Black’s head nodded after the two men stepped away. Rumour waited patiently for the three minutes it takes for Veritaserum to be absorbed through the flesh of a person’s tongue, before he came forward.

“State your full name.”

“Sirius Orion Black.” The bound man’s voice was distracted and lethargic.

“Your date of birth?”

“3rd of November 1959.”

“Your occupation?”

“I do not know.” It was clear that Black was fighting to say more than just those four words.

“Your last **_known_** occupation?” Black relaxed at the altered question.

“Auror.”

“Do you support M-Voldemort?” Damn it, he’d nearly said Moldysnort.

“No.”

“Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?”

“No.”

Black **_wasn’t?_** Was he ever?

“ ** _Were_** you ever a member of the Order of the Phoenix?”

“Yes.”

“When did you leave and why?”

“Last month there was a meeting. Dumbledore kept harping on about V-Voldemort. Frank didn’t want to listen. Neither did I. We told Dumbledore, if he wouldn’t stop, we’d quit. He kept going, we quit. Alice did, too. We said it in front of the Order and walked out.” There were whispers from the gathered crowd.

“Who was the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?” Rumour knew who it was but he needed it said, in front of witnesses that would not doubt, by preference.

“Peter Pettigrew.” Whispers began.

“Not you?”

“No.” The whispers became frantic.

“Why not?”

“Peter was less obvious. In a less dangerous job.”

“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?”

“No.”

“Did you kill the muggles, that were found dead when you were captured by Aurors Moody and Broadbelt?”

“No.” The whispers rose again.

“Have you ever killed a muggle?”

“Yes.”

He **_had_**?

“When and how?”

“Six months ago. Death-Eaters attacked a group of muggles that were picnicking near Afton-On-Rye. Father, Mother, Son and Daughter. The Father was killed instantly. The mother and the children were used by the Death-Eaters as toys. They were beaten, raped, cut and tortured. When the Aurors got there the Mother was dead. The son and daughter were badly injured, the son was dying, it would be painless and relatively quick. But the daughter… Healer Austen said he’d done what he could for her, but she was so badly hurt that there was no chance of her surviving, but that it could take days for her to die and that she’d be aware and feeling for the whole time. There was nothing he could give her to numb the pain. I spoke to Auror Moody and to DMLE Head Crouch and they gave me permission to end the girl’s suffering. She was 7 years old. Hers is the only human life I’ve ended.” Murmurs of horror came from the parents in the crowd.

“The **_only_** human life you’ve taken?”

“Yes.”

“What of Peter Pettigrew’s life?”

“I did not kill him.”

“Then why was his body not found? Why did the Aurors only find a single finger?”

“He cut his own finger from his hand before transforming into his Animagus form.” That was not what the crowd wanted to hear.

“Pettigrew is an Animagus? What is he?”

“Yes, he is a rat.”

“When did he first transform?”

“Third year at Hogwarts.”

“Is he registered?”

“No.”

“Why would he betray his friends? James and Lily?”

“I do not know.”

“Where is Remus Lupin?”

“Somewhere in Germany, when I last heard from him.”

“When was that?”

“Two months ago.”

“Why were the Potters distancing themselves from you and Lupin?”

“From Remus, because they were worried about him loosing control around their son. He is a werewolf, after all.” It was clear there was more he wanted to say, but was unable to.

“And from you?”

 ** _“I_** was distancing myself from **_them_**. Remus is my friend and I wasn’t pleased with their behaviour. Plus, I wanted to spend more time with my godson and neither of them liked it. They wanted me to spend that time with them, they were jealous of where I went.” Mutterings and whispers began. The godparent bond was sacred, a Gift my Lady Magic herself.

“What is your godson’s name?”

Black stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

“Harrington Artimus De Silver.” The words were forced from his mouth reluctantly.

Dumbledore’s eyes opened wide, that wasn’t what he anticipated hearing.

“Harry Potter is not your godson?” He asked, quickly.

“My godson’s name is not Harry Potter.” Sirius knew that James and Lily’s son **_was_** his godson, but for some reason the boy’s name had **_changed_**. But with a double dose of _Veritaserum_ , he could only answer the question he’d been asked, he couldn’t expand beyond that.

“Do you know where James and Lily’s son is, right now?” Rumour asked.

“No.” The whispers fell silent.

Rumour faced the crowd and spoke clearly.

“In the last few days, one of my captains has brought information to me, that indicated that Peter Pettigrew was Dark, but we, my captains, lieutenants and I, have been unable to prove this to our satisfaction, until now. With Black’s testimony we are satisfied that our information is correct and true. We will continue to search for Pettigrew and his allies, but we anticipate that they will go into hiding and expect that it will take many months before they begin to move again. We will be waiting and they will be arrested. We have had many agents undercover and with Black’s trial and the death of Voldemort, we can finally close this case. All that remains is the clean-up.”

“And what if he’s not dead?” Dumbledore demanded.

“He is, but if you insist on pushing the matter, Headmaster, know that the Unnamed will **_not_** allow any **_one_** person to gain control of our society, again… be they Dark **_or_** Light.” Rumour assured the crowd. “For now I, Rumour, Master of the Unnamed, declare Sirius Black innocent of the charges laid against him. I grant his freedom and thank him greatly for his service. Master Lincoln, would you kindly administer the antidote? Lieutenant Shadow, please remove the suppression-cuffs and escort Mr Black to… hmm… I think the office of the Unnamed, would be best, at least until Black can be debriefed fully, then he may decide on a destination, for himself.” One of the Unnamed bowed and quietly began to do as he was asked.

“Who was undercover?”

“Who was working for the Unnamed?”

“Can you tell us?”

“Will their names be released?”

“When will their names be released?”

“Will there be a statement from the Unnamed?”

“Will the Unnamed be giving the names to Aurors and the DMLE?”

“When did they go undercover?”

“What will they do now?”

“Will they stay with the Unnamed?”

The questions came thick and fast, causing Rumour to raise a hand in request. The Atrium fell silent again.

“There were many Houses working with the Unnamed, many families. Please be aware that the reputations of some these families have suffered as a result. Houses Greenacre, Prince, Longbottom, Snape, Wentlock, Black, Malfoy, De Silver, Rosier and Peverell, just to name a few. There are many others that assisted us without the approval of their families. All of these have done what they can to provide evidence to-”

“Lucius Malfoy’s a Death-Eater, he’s a Marked Death-Eater.” Someone yelled.

“No. No, he’s not.” It was Auror Jones that replied. “His arms are clean. There’s not a Mark or scar to be seen. There’s nothing. I saw, he showed both arms, clear to the shoulder. Nothing, not even a scratch, I swear.” Confusion evident in his voice. “I don’t understand how we could have got it so wrong, but we did.”

Silence echoed in the Atrium.

“The Malfoy’s have been working with the Unnamed?” A voice came from the back of the crowd. “Both of them?”

A woman with rich chocolate hair asked, her face taut.

“Yes, Madam Tonks. This war has split many families and with it’s end, I hope that those families can be reunited. Please be patient, until their debriefings and interviews are complete, those people who have been undercover and are prepared to release their names to the media, will be staying, not in their family homes, but in Unnamed safe houses. Until the disruption of the last few days settles, I have recommended they stay at these safe houses, **_but_** … letters **_can_** be sent to them via the office of the Unnamed or Gringotts bank. I will personally see that any letters, those uncharmed or cursed, will reach them. Any letters charmed, spelled or cursed, will be tracked back to the sender and the appropriate punishment will be meted-out.”

“And what of the Marked Death-Eaters?” Another woman asked.

“Each Marked Death-Eater captured, will be individually tried by a joint Court, that of the Wizengamot **_and_** the Unnamed. They will **_all_** be questioned under a double-dose of Veritaserum, just as Black was. **_All_** trials will be open to the public… to a point, there will only be certain number of seats available and attendance will be random. To ensure the safety of the accused and that of the witnesses, all witnesses will relinquish their wands and will be seated behind a shield, provided by the Unnamed and all accused will be fitted with suppression-cuffs. There must be **_no_** assumptions of their guilt, it **_must_** be proven. Upon their guilt being proven, the guilty parties will be sentenced to death by Dememtor’s Kiss, to be enacted **_immediately_**.” Rumour was adamant.

There was a murmur of approval from the watching wizards. The Unnamed had a reputation for dealing fairly with their trials, but they were rigid in enforcing the law once someone was declared guilty beyond doubt. Yes, allowances were made, but only those involving children and the invalided... and **_only_** to a certain degree. _Veritaserum_ use was an accepted part of a trial held by the Unnamed. The Death-Eaters that walked free from an Unnamed trial, would be seen as innocent, as victims themselves. If the Unnamed declared them not-guilty, then no-one in the Wizarding world would ever say or imply otherwise.

“Lieutenants Zephyr and Mist will stay and work alongside the Aurors for the next few weeks. They will represent the Unnamed at any trials that I am unable to attend. For now… the afternoon is waning and evening is upon us. If my presence is required, one of my lieutenants will notify me. I bid you good afternoon.” Master Rumour bowed and without ever having produced his wand, vanished.

He left behind many discussions and one very unhappy Headmaster.

 

Midnight was well passed before Rumour finished listening to Sirius Black explain what his last three days had involved. In minute detail. The Master of the Unnamed sat back and looked at the man slouched in a chair on the opposite of his desk.

“Can I ask questions, now?” The younger man asked.

“That depends… you need a bath and some food. Do you want to interrupt the explanations for them, or do you want your answers all in one go?”

Black hummed and actually though about that. How not like a Gryffindor.

“Uh… I’ll wait… no… yes. Yes. But… tell me, first… is my godson alright? I know his named changed, how… no, that can wait. Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s well. A small cut on his forehead, is his only injury. He’s at an Unnamed safe-house. Once you’ve had a wash and I’ve had some food delivered, I’ll explain what else has happened today. Bathroom’s through there,” the Unnamed pointed at a blue door, “just leave your robes in the basket and take a bundle of clothes from the shelf inside the wardrobe. If you stand in front of the mirror on the wardrobe, either naked or wearing just underwear, the wardrobe is charmed to estimate your size and provide a complete change of clothing, right down to socks… I hope your boots are okay, the wardrobe only gives one size… and they’re usually too small. For some reason we can’t get the blasted thing to give us anything bigger than a 6.” Rumour muttered.

Black swallowed a laugh as he pulled himself up out of the chair, he crossed the room and pushed the door open to reveal a bathroom, not opulent, but not standard either, a large shower cubicle was against one wall and a bath the size of an average double bed was under a large frosted window. The wardrobe that Rumour spoke of was… different. Tall and wide, about seven feet by five, it had two doors, one with the aforementioned mirror and the other with a well-worn handle.

 

As the bathroom door clicked closed behind Black, Rumour hung his head and sighed. He was so tired, the last few days had been so busy and all he wanted to do was sleep. But right now? He had a job to do, sleep would just have to wait. He pulled a sheet of parchment towards himself and reached for a self-inking quill, quickly jotting down a brief message. How to get this message to where he needed it to be? He’d never met Remus Lupin, so had little idea of the man’s Magical Signature that were needed to locate him. He needed some who knew the man.

Rumour gently touched a finger to a button on his desk.

“Yes, Rumour?” A voice issued from the button.

“Smoke, I need you in here.”

“Coming, sir.”

Seconds later another man entered the room, he shared the same face that all the Unnamed shared, only his robes indicated he was not Rumour. One the left side of his chest was his insignia, a wand held diagonally above a ball of sparks, indicating the rank of Lieutenant of the Unnamed.

“You called for me, Master?”

“We need to find Remus Lupin. Any ideas? Your-… Sirius says he was in Germany two months ago, but he’s likely on the move. Apparently he’s trying to keep away from Greyback.”

“Hmm… An owl needs a destination, at least for a first flight. Um… Sir?”

“What?”

“With Voldemort dead… will you… can I have my family back?”

“Is there a reason for asking? Besides Moldysnort being dead?” Rumour asked.

“Sir… Sirius looked so lost. So alone. Please let me tell him. You, Mist and now Whisper, all have families. I miss him so much, please can I have my family back?” Smoke whispered.

“Hmm… You have a point, lad… But… your mother is still alive. You’d have to deal with her.”

“No, I don’t.” Smoke grinned excitedly. “As soon as Sirius takes the Lordship of House Black, I think he’ll disown her. I hope he does… Can I ask him to do that?”

Rumour smiled at Smoke’s eagerness.

“After all the explanation are done, you may. But what has this to do with finding Lupin?”

“Oh, if I can have my family back, I can call a Black family house-elf. He could take your message to Remus in seconds.”

Rumour blinked, he’d not even given that a thought. He hummed for a few seconds.

“Very well. Lieutenant Smoke of the Unnamed, I release you from your Oath of Informative Silence. However, for the time being, I suggest you limit your disclosures to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Whisper and his son, the Longbottom’s, the Malfoy’s, Snape and the goblins of Gringotts.”

“Hmm… I hadn’t planned to tell anyone other than Sirius, Remus and Gringotts, but I will abide by your recommendations, Master.”

“Thank you, Smoke. Call the elf.” Rumour directed.

“Kreacher.” Smoke called, letting out a hint of the magic he received as a part of being an Unnamed.

With a quiet pop, an elf wearing the ratty remains of a dark pillowcase.

“Kreacher was called. Why did the filthy mudbloods call Kreacher?” The elf muttered.

“No, Kreacher, **_I_** am no mudblood.” Smoke pulled back the Unnamed magic and let the magic of his birth reach out towards the elf.

The elf’s eyes widened and his bat-like ears twitched and began to tremble.

“Master Regulus?” Kreacher’s voice was hoarse.

“I was. Now I am Smoke, Lieutenant of the Unnamed. Until I say otherwise, you will call me ‘Lieutenant Smoke’. I need you to take this note,” he held up a folded piece of parchment, “to Remus Lupin.”

“The blood traitor’s filthy wolf-friend?” The elf sneered.

“No, Kreacher. Sirius is no blood traitor, he did what father wanted him to do. It is hoped that one day he may take Master Rumour’s place as the Master of the Unnamed, the Protector of Wizarding Britain.” Smoke stated.

“The Protector? The young master is to be’s the Protector?” The elf’s face lit up with joy.

“That was father’s hope, Kreacher. For now, take this.” He handed the parchment to the elf. “Take this to Lupin. Stay with him until he’s ready and bring him here. If he’s in a situation that is dangerous to himself or others, bring him here, immediately. If he’s in a situation where he is unable to open this letter, bring him here, immediately. Do not hesitate, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher will gives this to the wolfy and be bringings him to Master Rumour and Lieutenant Smoke, sir.” The held the parchment to his chest and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

Rumour called for sandwiches, pastries and tea, before flopping back in his chair, while Smoke paced the room, he just knew this was going to get out of hand. Sirius was a smart kid and his record as an Auror indicated he was just as perceptive as an adult as he had been as a child.

Damn it.

 

In Wizarding Stuttgart, an ratty looking elf appeared in front of a scruffy looking man. Both elf and man looked at each other, not saying anything, until the elf remembered what Lieutenant Smoke had said. If young master Sirius wasn’t a blood traitor, then maybe the werewolf wasn’t either.

“Mister Lupins, young master’s friend. Lieutenant Smoke is telling Kreacher to gives Mister Lupins this and waits.” Kreacher handed over the slip of parchment and rubbed his hands on his bony arms.

“What? Kreacher?” The werewolf spluttered.

“Mister Lupins, please be’s reading Lieutenant Smoke’s letter, sir.”

Remus Lupin looked at the elf, he had no idea the creature even knew what his name was. It had certainly never called him anything other than ‘the blood traitor’s filthy wolf-friend’ or some variant, thereof. He opened the letter and read the two lines it held, before turning to the elf and holding out a hand.

“I’m ready, take me, now.”

“Yes, Mister Lupins.” The elf took hold of his hand and the pair vanished.

 

It took Black nearly an hour to emerge from the steaming room and he came to a sharp halt as he saw that it was no longer just he and Rumour in the office.

“Remus?”

“Siri.” Remus Lupin rose to his feet and in a bare heartbeat had wrapped his arms around Sirius Black. The two stood quietly, breaths shuddering as they tried to hold onto their emotions.

Rumour looked at them and guessed that it was time for he and Smoke to brief the pair.

“Have a seat Black, Lupin. This is going to take a while.” Rumour sat and began filling a plate as he spoke. He turned to Sirius. “Firstly, you do know that James and Lily Potter are dead, don’t you?” When Black hesitated, but nodded he continued. “I’m sorry, lads. As you said, Black, it was Pettigrew that betrayed them… and you. While the Aurors are looking for him, my Unnamed aren’t… yet. Wait. There is a reason for that. I want to show you a pair of memories, gentlemen, one of which is mine, from earlier today. I was informed of the attack and the consequences, so I had what I thought was a clear plan for the next few days. But at 8.20 this morning that changed… and that is what the memories I want you to watch, involves. Be warned… it will be nearly dawn before they finish.” With that Rumour waved a hand and a mirror rose out of his desk. “ _Ostende Memoriae Audiri_.”

 

Dawn was lighting the sky when the two young men finally looked away from the mirror. Both men had ran the full gauntlet of emotions, from joy to fear, to shock, to horror, to vindictive anticipation.

“Good grief.” Remus muttered.

“He’s been through so much.” Sirius added, head in his hands.

“Did you see what he did to Malfoy and Snivellius’ arms?”

“The Marks just melted away.”

“Did you notice, gentlemen, that both Malfoy and Snape swore that they joined Moldysnort under duress?” Smoke asked.

“Yeah.” Sirius answered for them both. He studied the Lieutenant of the Unnamed closely, there was something about the man that drew Sirius and he wanted to know why.

“Who are you? Outside of the Unnamed… who are you? Remus said you sent Kreacher to fetch him. How? You shouldn’t have been able to.” Sirius needed to know.

“Damn. I was hoping to hold off on this... As a member of the Unnamed, I can call on any house-elf. I can’t compel them to obey me, but I can call them.”

“So you called Kreacher. How did you get him to bring Remus here? He hates me and Remus.”

“Ah…” Smoke stood and turned to face the window behind him. “Four years ago I was offered a position with the Unnamed, while I was still at school. I had to make a hard decision. To become a Member of the Unnamed, I would be unable to keep the life I had been leading. I was a son, a brother and an Heir of a Ancient and Noble House, I had a public life. If I was to be a Member of the Unnamed, a protector of Wizarding Britain, I had to give that up. It took me a year and many discussions with my prospective Master. My family think me dead, I’m told my brother mourned me, I know my parents did, or at least I would like to think so. My older brother was already an Auror and Master Rumour has warned me that one day he plans to approach my brother to ask him to be the Master’s successor. One day.” Rumour sighed.

“Who knew? Anyone?”

“No. I was under a vow to never inform anyone, in any way, shape or form, be they living, dead or otherwise.”

“Otherwise?” Sirius asked.

“Are portraits alive?” Rumour posed the question as a reply.

“Er…”

“Exactly.”

“So… you became an Unnamed and your brother became an Auror. What does this have to do with Kreacher?” Sirius asked.

Remus caught his breath as something occurred to him.

“Oh, God.” He whispered.

“Ah, you figured it out.” Smoke gave him a tired smile.

“But you were so nasty to him. Why? If this is what the Master intended, why?”

“It hurt me every time mother said something nasty or cruel to him, but I couldn’t do anything to protect him, other than to drive him away from our house. Father wasn’t strong enough, mother ruled our house, but I knew his friends would stand beside him, would replace the evil that our mother tried to push on him, with kindness.”

“Do you plan to tell him? Or will you keep him ignorant?” Remus demanded to know.

“No, he must know. Harrington’s knowledge changed those plans. My brother needs to know and soon. Harrington and Master Rumour made plans earlier today, intricate and long-term plans.”

“Are we to be involved in these plans?” Sirius inquired.

“Most certainly… unless you don’t want to, in which case, Harrington and the rest of us will bid you farewell and you’ll not be bothered, again.” Rumour stated.

“Be damned. He’s **_my_** godson. I **_will_** be involved. Whether he’s been adopted or not, he’s still **_my_** **_godson_**.”

“Good, Sirius, I'm glad it hear it. Remus? What about you?” Smoke asked.

“Oh, no. You’re not getting out of this that easily, you pratt. I’m going to push him to demand a formal apology, you know that, right?” Remus smirked.

“There is no need to demand one, I always intended to. He is still my Lord of House, after all.”

Sirius looked back and forth between his friend, Smoke and Rumour, he felt like he was watching trainees being interrogated by an instructor. The fact that it was Remus doing the interrogating was startling.

“Did you intend to tell him? Ever?” The werewolf asked.

“Until this situation arose, we didn’t intend for him to be told before being asked to take over for me, at my retirement.” Rumour cut in.

“How does this situation change that?”

“Dumbledore placed charms and bindings on many people, I sincerely doubt that my brother would have escaped that. So going to Gringotts for a Magical Inheritance Test would alert him to certain... discrepancies.” Smoke added.

“How?”

“It would show up under titles… that I’m his heir, I mean. That brilliant mind of his would want to know how that could possible. If he started thinking like an Auror about it, I’m sure that it wouldn’t take him very long to work out that I’m not dead, like he thought I was.”

“Hmm…”

“I owe him so much. He’s done exactly what father and I **_hoped_** he would do…” Smoke turned and for the first time since he became Smoke, he dropped the glamour of the Unnamed and faced Sirius. “And I am so proud of you, Sirius. You’re a good Auror, a good man, a good friend. Father never wanted more for either of us… brother.”

Sirius sat there, frozen, just looking at Smoke… his brother? He reached out with his magic and felt it accept the man. The feel of his magic was so familiar, but it was gentler than he expected, warmer, kinder. More that of a brother’s than Sirius had ever known it to be.

“Regulus?” Sirius was shocked.

“Yes, Siri. It’s me.”

Sirius was up and out of his seat and half way around the desk before he could stop himself. His feet tangled and he went head over heels, tumbling to the floor at his brother’s feet. He looked up at his brother from where he lay, his head ringing in the aftermath of it’s collision with the floor.

“Reggy?”

Smoke… or Regulus as he had once been, smiled and offered a hand to help his brother up off the floor.

“Still as elegant at ever, Siri? Gods, I missed that.” Regulus laughed, gently.

Sirius reached up to grasp his brother’s hand, hesitating just before contact. Regulus snorted at the disbelief on Sirius’ face and grabbed his hand, yanking him to his feet and pulling him unceremoniously into his arms. The two brothers clung to each other, almost desperately.

“Not to interrupt or anything… but we still have a number of things to do, today. And Smok- Regulus has a request to ask of Sirius. He-” Rumour started.

“He does?”

“You do?”

Remus and Sirius asked at the same time.

Regulus smirked and turned to Sirius, adopting a **_very_** fake, pleading look with big ‘puppy-dog’ eyes.

“Please, Sirius? Please, my beloved brother? Please will you disown Mother-dearest? Please, will you cast her from the House of Black? Please? **_Please?_** ” He begged, like a child begging for ice-cream or a new toy.

Remus snorted as he tried to smother his laughter, who knew Regulus had a sense of humour? He hadn’t. It had never been seen before.

Sirius looked at his brother and his sense of the ridiculous erupted like a boiling cauldron.

“If father hasn’t disowned me, then certainly, little brother, I will grant you your beseeching request. Lady Magic knows, the apple of Uncle Pollux’s eye was never loyal to her position as a Lady of the House of Black. Taking muggleborn lovers while decrying the pureblood rants? Truly pitiful.” The two other men in the room watched on in amusement as Sirius gave an over dramatized performance of a Head of House. “What a shame… for her and Uncle Pollux… that the title of Lord of the House is passed down to the eldest son. Great grandfather Sirius became Head of House, over great Uncle Cygnus, who passed it down to Grandfather Arcturus, who passed it to our father Orion, who… we can only hope… with prayers to whichever deity you choose, brother… has passed it to me. If not… we’re all in deep dragon-shit, brother-mine.” Sirius grinned.

The room burst into laughter.

“I think… I think this… **_prank_** … makes Regulus an honorary Marauder, Siri. What do you think?” Remus asked when he got his chuckles under control.

“Indeed, Remus. With Wormtail gone, there’s a vacancy and who better to fill it than my conniving little brother. Getting rid of Mother-dearest is my heart’s desire. Not to mention a sound move, financially.” Sirius agreed.

“She does like her spending, doesn’t she?” Regulus asked.

“Yep. So, let’s off to Gringotts and get the three of us tested, shall we?” Sirius suggested.

“The three of us? Why me?” Regulus asked, with a frown.

“You don’t think Dumbledore would let you off, do you?”

“I don’t know, Siri… but…”

“Yeah. Let’s not take the chance.” When Sirius looked at the other men, one at a time each man nodded. “Right, then… to Gringotts we go. Let’s get the tests done. I want to spend some time with my godson… and I’d like to meet his father.”

 

 

 _Veritaserum_ = truth serum

 _prudentes_ =clear minded

Nebulosus = foggy

 _Ostende Memoriae Audiri_. = Show memory with sound _._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, WARNING, WARNING
> 
> Lots of times slips. This chapter covers from the day after the boys merged(?) until they are 6 years old.
> 
> Alterations Jan 10

_15months_

 

Harry nervously awaited the arrival of his godfather, Sirius. Just a few minutes earlier, Greyson had woken the teenager-in-a-toddler’s-body and now he was dressed – how embarrassing to need someone else to wash and dress him – and sitting in a transfigured high-chair at the table. While the porridge in front of him was tasty, it settled like lead in his stomach, he was so anxious.

The whoosh of the floo-fire made him jump and a spoon of porridge was flung over his shoulder to hit the wall with a splat. Greyson and Draco blinked at him and their lips began to twitch, before their laughter filled the kitchen. Which was of course, the moment that Sirius walked out of the fireplace.

“Harry!” Sirius chirped.

“Pa’foo’! Hay-o.” Harry’s baby voice was just as bright.

Sirius frowned for a second.

“I… I thought you were older? Why don’t you sound older?” Sirius’ face twisted in confusion.

“On’y me ‘eads older, Siri, me ‘ody is still a bubby. ‘member?”

“Oh, right, right, I forgot that. So… um… now what?”

“Now, ‘ou come haf b’eakfas’ wit us, Siri. Hey-o Remmy.” Harry added as Remus emerged from the fireplace and pushed Sirius out of his way.

“Hey, Prongslet, how’re you doing?” Remus greeted him.

“I’s goo’ Remmy. ‘uo hung’y?” Harry turned to Greyson. “Dey haf b’eakfas’ wit us, Da?”

“If they’re hungry, sure.” Greyson finally got his laughter under control. “There’s plenty to go around.”

“Thanks… Greyson, was it?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah.”

“Right. Good…. Oh, crap this is weird.”

“I know what you mean. Yesterday, I lived alone and today I have a son **_and_** a houseful of people I barely know. And according to this one,” Greyson gestured to Harry, “from now on, they are family. Weird is…”

“P’etty mush normal a’ound ‘Arry.” Muttered Draco from his seat opposite Harry.

“And who…?” Remus asked.

“Ah… This is Draco. Draco Malfoy.” Greyson informed them.

“P’ofessor ‘Upin. ‘Ousin Sirius.”

“What?” The newcomers asked, stunned.

“Duys, ‘member… we all know ‘ou, both. It’s jus’… for us, t’ings are dif’ent, we ‘member t’ings dat haven’t ‘appened for ‘ou, yet.”

“Oh, right… long night, I forgot… again.” Sirius said.

“And he probably will again, too.” Remus added.

“O’ course ‘e will.” Harry agreed.

“So what happens now?” Sirius asked again. “Besides breakfast, I mean.”

Narcissa and Lucius entered the kitchen, Lucius sitting down beside Draco and scooping him up out of the highchair and holding him on his lap. Narcissa started to reach for the coffee-pot, when she saw the two newcomers.

“Siri!” She squealed and launched herself at her cousin.

“Cissa.” Sirius’ arms grabbed hold of Narcissa and the two spun in place as Sirius tried to stay on his feet.

More laughter came as Severus, Frank and Alice also plopped themselves down at the table, Alice holding a beaming Neville.

“Alright, everyone. Grab a seat and something to eat, we have a lot to go through today.” Greyson nodded to Rumour and a Lieutenant, as they stepped from the fireplace. “Harry and Rumour made a lot of plans yesterday and if we want to be ready, we need to get started.” When everyone was sitting and had a plate in front of the them, he continued. “Harry, Rumour? You want to catch us up on what the two of you have planned, please?”

Harry waved to Rumour and resumed eating his porridge. He grinned as Draco wriggled until Lucius put the blonde boy back in his highchair. grumbling about children that squirmed like eels.

“Thanks a lot, Harry-brat.” Rumour voice was a little sarcastic. “Okay, enough with the fun.” He sighed. “Firstly does everyone know each other?”

The Lieutenant held up a hand.

“I know them, but they don’t know that I’m… well, **_me_** , boss.”

“Well, tell them, then.” Rumour said.

“Wait.” Sirius cut in. “Can I? I am Lord Black, Head of House Black, now.” Rumour and the Lieutenant nodded. “Thanks… This… dearly gathered… is my baby brother, Regulus.”

The Lieutenant dropped the glamour of the Unnamed and showed his face. Narcissa was out of her seat and in Regulus’ arms before he could do more than blink, Lucius and Severus right behind her. The three held onto the younger Black, tears running down their faces as the new Lord Black quickly brought them up to date with his brother’s history, rest of the table listening in, blatantly.

“Well… can’d blame Podder for dis, can we?” Draco ask.

“Not this time, Draco.” Rumour grinned. “So… I asked Regulus to join us, I think he will very helpful in future, given what Harry and I have planned.”

“Da? Can ‘ou do the spelw, pwease? We’s nee’ do tawk bedder.” Harry asked Greyson.

“Just remember that you’ll only get a few hours. Do you really want it now, or would you rather wait until we start… studying, planning, working… whatever?”

“No, Da. ‘Ooday is tawkin’ ownwy. No workin’, Da. Gotta git tings cwear, fir’t.” Harry answered.

“Alright, then. _Sermone Lucidior_.” A wand tapped Neville, Harry and Draco gently on the head.

“Thanks, Da.” Harry sighed as he felt the spell take effect. “Okay. So Rumour and I had lots of time yesterday while everyone was watching my memories and we decided that we don’t really need to do a full introduction to who I am and why I’m here. But… Regulus? You probably don’t know much, so I’ll give a 5 minute overview. Just to clear things up for you.” He took a deep breath and started.

“Draco, Neville? Cut in if there’s something that wasn’t in yesterday’s viewing and that I don’t cover today. Okay?” Both toddlers nodded. “Good. Everyone here knows who Moldysnort is, but I don’t think many of you know that he was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a squib and a muggle. Him sprouting all that pureblood nonsense is just that nonsense, he’s even more of a mudblood than I am. Not-”

He was cut off as nearly all the adults began ranting about Moldysnort being a hypocrite.

“Yes, he’s desperate for power, for people to look up to him and he knew that if the truth came out, very few would. But let’s move on. He attacked my family at Godric's Hollow for a reason. Not a good one, but still a reason. And that reason is… Dumbledore. Yes. He’s the only reason. Backing up a bit… Dumbledore’s standing in Wizarding Britain started when he stood against Grindelwald, who by-the-way had become one of his close friends after leaving Hogwarts. After that, Dumbledore’s popularity rose even higher when he became Headmaster of Hogwarts, ironically just after Riddle left the castle. Then there was Supreme Mugwump for the ICW and Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot. Basically, between those three positions he controls Wizarding Britain.”

There was a murmur of confusion and disbelief from the others at the table.

“Think about it. He controls what the ICW learns about what’s happening in Britain. He controls what laws pass through the Wizengamot. He controls what the children of today are taught. In short he controls Wizarding Britain.”

There was not a sound as the various witches and wizards thought about what Harry said and realised how much control of their lives one man had. There were a few pale faces as they began to wonder just how far that one man would go to keep that control.

“Everyone here knows that Moldysnort’s attack on Godric's Hollow was only partially successful. Yes, he killed James and Lily Potter, but he real goal was to kill me. All because of Albus Dumbledore’s manipulations. Sna-… Severus? It was only because of Dumbledore, and his need for control, that you overheard the prophecy. The whole thing was staged by Dumbledore, from start to finish.” When Severus shook his head, Harry asked a few questions. “Why would the Headmaster of a school hold an interview for a teaching position, outside of said school? The Hog’s Head Pub is only a few hundred yards from the castle, why hold interviews there? Why even interview a young woman to teach a subject that she’d failed only two years earlier? Then… There’s you, a man who despised mingling with the drunkard masses that frequent the Pub, a man who doesn’t imbibe alcohol at all. Why would you feel the need to be in such a place, anyway? The answers to all these questions are the same… Because Dumbledore wanted it that way.”

The dumbfounded expressions began to give way to anger.

“Nev, we went to the Hall of Prophecy, remember?”

“Yeah. We went to the Ministry after-” he cut himself off.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed again. “Well… while we were there I searched for the prophecy, the one Dumbledore said Trelawney told him. Guess what? It wasn’t there. It never was. While Hermione and I were on the run, we were searching for Riddle’s Horcruxes, but I was also searching for the truth about the prophecy. But what I found was… Trelawney was Dumbledore’s daughter and she never utter a ‘true’ prophecy, not once, not ever. Dumbledore was behind it all. I spoke to Trelawney after Dumbledore died and she admitted that it was all his idea. But it wasn’t until Riddle had killed me and I spent time talking with Merlin and Death, that I realised just how deep Dumbledore’s schemes ran.”

He sighed and picked up his sippy-cup of juice and sucked down a few mouthfuls.

“It was Merlin that told me that it was Dumbledore that _Imperius_ -ed Slughorn and made him give Riddle a book on Horcruxes; what they do and how they’re made. He plotted with his daughter to hold a fake interview in a non-suitable place. He laid a compulsion charm on you, Severus, to go to the pub, just in time to hear the ‘prophecy’. He laid a second compulsion charm on you to tell Moldysnort about it. He knew that when Moldysnort killed Lily Potter, he’d also kill any loyalty to the insane beast, that you might have had.”

“True, it would. But, why?”

“He wanted you as a spy. A tool. He’d apologise for being too late to save Lily and get you to make an Oath while you were at your most vulnerable. An Oath to protect me. But he’d gently direct you into thinking that I was treated like a prince with a family that loved me, when he knew otherwise. But Death and Merlin have… changed that, now.”

“So… whatcha got planned… Harry?” Draco was still uncertain when it came to calling him anything other than Potter. But he wasn’t a Potter anymore, he was a De Silver and they weren’t enemies anymore, they were… allies… friends… family… what?

“I plan two things. One? Get rid of Moldysnort, permanently. Second? Take away from Dumbledore the thing he wants most… control.”

“How?” Neville asked. It wasn’t that much of a shock to him or Draco, they’d both seen how Dumbledore had manipulated Harry for his first five years at Hogwarts.

“In order, by taking away his control of the school, then the Wizengamot and finally the ICW.”

The adults in the room gaped at him, only Regulus, Severus, Lucius and of course, Draco, saw the direction he was going.

“How?” Gasped Sirius.

“With Moldysnort… I plan of finding all his Horcruxes and neutralising them. Death and I made a deal, he sends the three of us back… with a little bit of extra information and we give him all the pieces of Moldysnort's soul. So when Moldysnort makes his next move, it will also be his last.”

“And Dumbledore?” Alice asked.

“Ah, that’s a little more complicated and lengthy. And will require assistance.”

“I’m guessing, that’s where we all come in?” Remus asked, smirking.

“Yep. I plan for the Hallow’s Hunters to take over the school… all without Dumbledore’s knowledge.”

“Right, then. Care to tell us how?” Frank wanted to know.

“By taking over the faculty, of course. Placing people **_we_** want as teachers, by have people loyal to **_us_** , not him, teaching the next generation. Firstly, Severus, he’s already offered you Slughorn’s class. Next, we get him to take Sirius on, I’m thinking a part-time position for Apparition and maybe some relief work. Then about a year later, Sirius will ask him to help Remus, Care of magical creatures would be right up your alley and then Sirius can be your ‘assistant’, that way he can help on you ‘moon’ days. Oh and talk to me later, Severus, we have a partial ‘cure’ for the werewolf curse. Possibly sway the existing professors, certainly McGonagall and Flitwick. After Sirius and Remus? We wait for a bit and have Lucius recommend Frank for a position on the Board of Governors of the school. Then Lucius, we’ll move you to chairman of the Board. Then finally when we, three start at Hogwarts we get Da in as the Ancient Runes master.”

“That’s the men. What about us?” Narcissa asked with a frown.

“Alice, Narcissa, Regulus and Greyson. You four get the hard bit. You have to stay with us, Neville, Draco and I. That means that you have to help us find and neutralise the Horcruxes, to train us. Some of it Lucius and Frank can help with, but the running of their Houses, businesses and the school board is going to take a lot of their time. During school holidays, the ‘men-folk’ can give us intensive training, kind of like training camps. I realise that training us for war seems kinda stupid, seeing as we’re planning to avoid the whole thing. But… Dumbledore didn’t train us for anything. There are still loyal Death-Eaters out there and it’s quite likely we’ll end up facing them at some point. And we all know that Death-Eaters don’t care if we’re children, only if we’re on their side or not.”

“That true. Harry ran the D.A. for months and he was by far the best DADA teacher we ever had… sorry Professor Lupin.” Neville started strong but whispered the apology at the end.

“I have a question.” Regulus said. “Rumour said that Dumbledore placed Harry Potter with Lily Potter’s muggle sister. What if he decides to check up on how they’re treating him – you?”

“I’ve dealt with that.” Greyson informed them. “I went and paid a little visit to he Dursley’s, yesterday afternoon, in between fetching people here. They have no memory of Harry being left with them, Petunia thinks her outing yesterday morning was to get milk and bread, not to give me Harry. Vernon didn’t know anything anyway, Petunia brought Harry here before Vernon even knew he was there and their son was still in his room, asleep. If Dumbledore does go looking, he’s in for a shock. Memory alterations done by an Unnamed are completely undetectable. He’ll think that someone took Harry between him dropping him off and Petunia going out in the morning.”

“And we plan on getting the Horcruxe in my scar looked at today and the goblins are confident that with the Horcruxe gone the scar can be healed properly. So, with the Blood Adoption changing my hair and features… and with no scar, we won’t have to hide my presence. But Rumour and I are thinking that in a few years, after Severus, Sirius and Remus are at the school, that we might kill off ‘Harry Potter’. Either an accident somewhere or use an unidentified child. Time to think about that later, that’s Rumour’s job, anyway.”

“Yeah, later. You have another appointment at Gringotts this morning. After that, I think we can start the process of re-educating Walburga Black.” Sirius smirked.

 ** _“Yes!”_** Everyone smiled at Regulus’ eagerness.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I’m certain we can remove and destroy the soul-shard without injury to the young master.” The goblin healer stated.

Before Greyson could give the go-ahead, though, the room changed. The temperature in the room dropped and all present could feel a malevolent presence and see the frost gathering on the walls.

“Thank you, but not yet.” Harry said, shocking Greyson.

“I thought you wanted it gone?”

“I do, but… part of my agreement with Death is that we will give **_him_** all the shards, not destroy them.”

“Oh, that’s different, then.” The aggressive cold began to fade away. “So… what do we do about the shard in your scar?”

“Well… I **_had_** hoped that the goblins would have had something that can absorb the soul shards and hold them, neutralised, until we’re ready to hand Moldysnort over to Death along with all the pieces of his soul.” Harry explained.

“Ah, young master? That might take a while, I don’t think we’ve anything that can hold a soul shard long-term. I’ll put in a request to the crystal-smiths to make something that can.” Sharpaxe had taken a liking to the three not-really-children children and planned to personally escort them whenever they visited Gringotts.

“Thank you, Sharpaxe. Is there something that can be done to block or restrain, the soul shard in Harry’s scar? Just until a container is ready?”

“Of course, Lord De Silver.” The goblin healer replied. “I can get a couple of enchanters down and they can cast a containment charm on the scar, trick the shard into thinking the scar is a separate, inanimate, container not connected to master Harry at all. Tricky to do, but not dangerous for master Harry, not at all. Then once that’s done, the scar is like any other Horcruxe, inanimate and can be destroyed or siphoned out of, when the crystal-smiths are done.”

Greyson and Harry exchanged glances.

“Yes, please. Contain it.” Harry requested.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

12 Grimmauld Place, London.

It was just the same as when Sirius last saw it. Dark, dingy and dirty. And that was just the outside, he knew the inside was worse.

It took some negotiating but eventually Sirius agreed on who would be going with him. The final party were – Sirius as Lord Black, Rumour as Master of the Unnamed, Greyson as Captain Whisper of the Unnamed, Regulus as both Lieutenant Smoke and as Heir Black and finally, Lucius as Lord Malfoy. In their group, the only people that were unable to see the dreary building were the Longbottom’s, apparently the _Fidelius_ Charm didn’t apply to the Unnamed, they could see through it, something to do with being the protectors of the magical world. And of course, Lucius had been to the house many times in the past with Narcissa to attend Black Family meetings.

“Time to remind Mother dearest of the conditions of her marriage contract.” Sirius’ smile was dark, almost vindictive.

“Master? Once Sirius is done, can I **_please_** show her my face? Please?” Regulus/Smoke asked Rumour.

“We’ll see. That will depend on her reaction and behaviour, Smoke.” Rumour smirked.

Sirius stomped up the stairs at Number 12 and without knocking, flung the door open and entered. The noise drew a woman from a room at the end of the hall.

“Who are-? **_You!_** Blood traitor! Scum! How dare you show your face in my home? I’ll have you-”

Rumour didn’t wait, he cast, wandlessly and wordlessly, a silencing charm at the woman. He turned to Sirius.

“My apologies Lord Black, but her voice was grating on my ears… And I doubt that you would wish Lord Malfoy to be subjected to such… vileness.”

“Thank you, Master Rumour. You are correct.” Sirius gave slight bow of his head to Rumour and turned to face the woman again. “Walburga Black Née Black. Into the parlour, now.” Sirius’ voice went from being polite and genial, addressing Rumour, to harsh and cold when speaking Walburga.

The woman’s face was angry and her lips were pulled back in a snarl, but she lifted her nose like she was faced with a bad smell and minced her way into the room.

“Kreacher?” Sirius called and with a ‘pop’ the elf appeared.

Much to Walburga’s horror, the elf looked at the five men in the room and spoke to Sirius.

“Master Sirius? You is home? Master Orion and Master Regulus be’s so happy that Master Sirius is home. What can Kreacher be’s doing for Master Sirius?” The elf gushed.

“Tea please, Kreacher and some biscuits, I think.” Sirius looked around the parlour and despaired of the condition of the room. “Then, I think, when my business here is concluded, you and I have things to discuss, Kreacher. This place needs a significant cleanout.”

Walburga tensed and tried to speak, but no sound emerged from her mouth.

“Please, Master Sirius. Kreacher wants to be cleaning, but Mistress will not let Kreacher be’s moving anything. Many things be’s needings repairing or replacing, but Mistress will not let Kreacher be’s doing it. Please, will Master Sirius be’s letting Kreacher clean properly?”

“Huh. Yes, Kreacher. I give you permission to move anything that gets in your way as you clean. I want this House brought back to the standard it should be, as a House of Black. Anything… no, that can wait. Tea and biscuits, now and once we leave you may start cleaning.”

“Oh, thank you, Master Sirius. Kreacher will be’s right back.” There was another ‘pop’ and the elf vanished.

“I will not call you, ‘mother’. Not now and not ever by choice.” Sirius sneered in Walburga’s direction.

A third ‘pop’ and Kreacher appeared with a heavily laden tray, silently he slid a plate of biscuits onto the coffee table in front of Sirius and at the opposite end of the table to Walburga, followed by a ghastly china tea service. The elf bowed politely to Sirius and ‘popped’ out of the room.

Nothing was said, nothing at all, as Sirius transfigured each cup, saucer and plate into simple and elegant counterparts before pouring the tea and offering a cup and plate with a pair of biscuits to each gentleman. He did not offer any to Walburga.

“Walburga Black…” He sighed. “As Lord Black, Head of House Black it is my duty to enforce contracts within Family Black. Including Marriage Contracts. Do you understand this?”

Sirius’ voice was calm, clear but there was also an element of formality about it. Walburga didn’t understand why, but she knew that what the traitor, who had once been her son, said was correct. Without the ability to speak, all she could do was nod.

“Are you certain?”

She nodded again, beginning to be concerned, had someone broken a contract? Who?

“Very well… Walburga Elladora Black Née Black, you have broken the Marriage Contract set forth by Pollux Magellan Black, your father and Arcturus Corvus Black, father to Orion Caelum Black.”

Walburga surged to her feet and Greyson drew his wand and threw a immobility jinx at the silently screaming woman.

“The conditions of the afore mention Contract were threefold. Firstly – to produce a son and a daughter. You may have had two sons, but you did not even attempt to provide a daughter. Secondly – fidelity. This you failed as well. That I can prove, you have taken four lovers prior to my father’s death, just three years ago. Since that time, there have been another two, both brought into this very house. Thirdly – Upholding the Motto of the House of Black. _Tourjours Pur._ Always Pure… And you wanted us to follow a **_halfblood_**? Are you out of your **_mind_** , woman? The House of Black follows no one, least of all the spawn of a squib and muggle!”

Walburga’s eyes bulged and she shook her head violently.

“Oh yes, your precious Lord Voldemort is most definitely a halfblood… And as I knew you wouldn’t accept the truth from me. I brought along someone you will listen to. Master Rumour of the Unnamed, Captain Whisper of the Unnamed, Lieutenant Smoke, also of the Unnamed and finally… Lucius Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy. Any one of them will tell you the same as I just did.”

The woman’s head continued to shake, but now in disbelief.

“Regardless… you broke at least two out of three conditions of your Marriage Contract. As Lord of House Black it is my duty to enforce them… my duty and my pleasure. Walburga Elladora Black, I dissolve the Marriage between you and the late Orion Caelum Black. Miss Walburga Elladora Black I renounce you as a Daughter of House Black.” Sirius watched as Walburga sank back into her chair, shock and fear on her face.

“And just to make a statement, I declare the children of Orion Caelum Black are no longer your children. They belong to Orion and the House of Black. ” Sirius lifted his cup to his lips an sipped at the tea it held before gently replacing it on the saucer.

“Kreacher?” He called.

“Master Sirius be’s calling Kreacher?” The elf ‘popped’ into the room.

“Did you hear what I just told Walburga?”

“No, Master Sirius, but Kreacher not be’s needing to be’s told. Kreacher knows that Miss Walburga is not being a Daughter of House Black. What is Master being wanting done with Miss Walburga’s things?”

“Well, Kreacher, as I don’t want you to have to touch things belonging to someone who broke a Black Family Marriage Contract, Lord Malfoy has offered the loan two of his house-elves, just to pack her things and to take them to wherever she plans to go, they will not be staying, I would not do that to a Black house elf.” Sirius turned to Lucius. “If you would be so kind, Lucius?”

Lucius stood and went into the hallway to call his elves and give them their orders.

“Walburga, in memory of my father and the love he once felt for you, I am prepared to be generous and allow you a house in France…” the men watched her eyes light up, “on the condition that you have no contact with anyone that can claim the name Black, this includes by marriage or birth and their descendants.” A shrewd look entered the woman’s eyes. “If I find that you’ve broken this agreement, I will remove the house and inform your Lord **_Halfblood_** that you are unable to keep your word. I hope for your sake that the current Lord Crabbe is more forgiving.” Sirius sneered.

Walburga’s shoulders slumped, she knew she was beaten.

“What can I take with me?” Now her voice was dull.

“You may take all of you clothes, any jewellery that Orion purchased specifically for you. Any Black Family Jewellery remains in the possession of the House of Black. Furniture, you can take any from any room, bar mine or Regulus’. Those two rooms are off limits. The portraits stay, excluding yours, that you will take with you. Any furniture is yours… if you want it.”

“What of the house in France? How will I maintain it?”

“You will be provided a vault at Gringotts’ Marseille branch and two house elves. After that, I don’t care what you do. It’s only in memory of father that I’m giving you anything at all.”

“Why your father? Why not Regulus?”

“Please?” Said Smoke.

“Certainly, you may.” Said Rumour.

Sirius grinned and Walburga shrank away from the vindictive smile.

“Well, Walburga. It seems that Regulus isn’t dead, but decided that he needed to get away from you.”

“Lies. Regulus loved me.”

“Really… and yet I believe his exact words to me were, ‘Please, Sirius? Please, my beloved brother? Please will you disown Mother-dearest. Please, will you cast her from the House of Black? Please? **_Please?_** ’ And you know I can never resist him when he begs.” Sirius turned to Smoke and added. “And you know it, too, you little bugger.”

Smoke laughed and dropped his glamour.

“Of course, I do. I’ll meet you back at Whisper’s place. I’ve seen all I needed to here. Thank you, Siri.”

“We all have, brother. The Malfoy elves will pack for Walburga and transport those items to the house in Marseille, but they are under orders to not speak to her, ever. Rumour has offered to supervise and Kreacher has locked Regulus’ and my rooms. Good bye, Walburga. I do not wish to see you again.”

With that four of the five gentlemen rose to their feet and left.

Neither Regulus or Sirius Black looked back as they left.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_2yrs_

 

“Sirius. Hello.” Dumbledore smiled warmly at Lord Black and his young companions.

“Headmaster.” He was greeted just as warmly. “How are you? What brings you to Diagon Alley, these holidays?” Sirius smiled as he spoke.

“Oh, just a wander. I’ve had a penchant for some of Florean Fortescue’s ice cream.”

“You really should talk him into opening a shop in Hogsmead, Headmaster.” Sirius laughed.

“Oh, I have tried, but alas… he is yet to be convinced. And what of you? I understand from the Prophet and the Quibbler that you rarely visit the Alley, either.”

“No, I’m not… comfortable around large numbers of people, anymore. But today is special.” Sirius grinned over at Harry and Nev. “It’s my godson… and Neville’s… birthday treat. They turned two this last week.”

Dumbledore’s mind raced, was this the mysterious godson that Sirius talked about when the Unnamed tried him?

“Well, then. Happy birthday, gentlemen… Sirius? I’ve not met any of these young men, would you consider introductions?” Blast society protocols that stated that children, even Heirs and underage Lords, didn’t need to be introduced unless a parent or guardian consented. Did Sirius qualify as either?

“Of course, Headmaster. Gentlemen, I’d like to introduce the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster? To my left is Neville Harfang Longbottom, Heir to the Houses of Longbottom and Greenacre.”

Neville waved and ducked his head.

“Ullo, ‘eadmas’er.” The child’s sweet voice was quiet.

“Heir Longbottom. May I offer my birthday greetings?” Dumbledore gave a slight bow.

“The blond gentleman to my right is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Houses of Malfoy and Rosier.”

Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose when young Draco did the same as Neville and waved to him.

“Ood day, Hea’master.” The lad’s voice chirped, happily.

“Good day to you, too, Heir Malfoy.” What in Merlin’s name had a Malfoy, eating ice-cream with a Longbottom? Dumbledore again dipped his bow.

“And directly opposite me, is my godson, Harrington Artimus De Silver, Heir to House De Silver and Lord of House Peverell.”

“I offer my best wishes for your birthday, Heir De Silver.” It was only luck that had Dumbledore not showing his surprise. Lord of House Peverell? This child?

“Lord Peve’ell, pwease, ‘eadmaster.” The child’s voice was quiet and calm, but firm.

“My apologies, Lord Peverell, my days have been extremely busy of late and there are times when my mouth simply cannot keep up with my mind. I meant no offense.”

“None taken, Headmaster.” Greyson said as he joined them, Narcissa on his arm. “Harrington… What did I say about correcting people about titles?”

“Da.” The Child’s face lit up in joy at his father’s presence. “Firs’ time is ‘llowed, setonded time, have the Mas’er of Cenemonies ‘orrect ‘em. Bu’ iffen dere’s no Mas’er den I’s can ‘orrect em poli’ely.”

“Or…?”

“Um… oh, oh, I’s can haf n adult do id.” The child beamed at remembering.

“That’s right, my smart little man. Headmaster… Greyson De Silver, Head of House De Silver, Consultant Runes Master and this rascal’s father.” Greyson offered a shallow bow to Dumbledore, just slightly deeper than courtesy demanded.

“Master De Silver, please. It’s good to see that the education of the next generation of Lords is well in hand. Well… I’ll leave you to your celebrations. I hope to see you all again.”

“Ood day.” Neville said.

“Bye-bye.” Draco chirped.

“Ood bye.” Harry cuddled into his father as he spoke.

Such sweet boys. Dumbledore decided he should look in on them from time to time. Who knew how influencial they might become?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_3yrs_

 

Sharpaxe slid a box across the desk.

“For the Hunters. A charm to prevent potions, poisons, charms and curses. It won’t stop an Unforgivable, but anything less will be… negated. We’ve been working on these since young Harry explained about the Hallow’s Hunters and your plans. These cuffs are what we came up with. Once a drop of a person’s blood is placed on the clasp and it’s closed, only that person can open it. Best if it’s not the person wearing it, however. We don’t like to take the chance that someone could _Imperius_ the wearer into removing the cuff.”

“Can you make a version of these for our families, too, please Sharpaxe?” Harry asked. “Some with the same designs and some with different ones. I mean… For each set of parents, the same emblem, but not a cuff. For the others in our group we want a more public item, something that looks a little more… more like jewellery.”

“Of course we can. Anything design in particular you’re thinking of?”

“Kind of… Draco was the one to point out that all three of us have a winged form. So we were thinking… a ideographic wing? But Nev wondered if we could make a few different styles, that way they can be individual… like the people wearing them.”

“Hmm… some tie-pins, some as lapel-pins, perhaps cufflinks? No, not cufflinks, you’ll want them to be instantly visible to those in the know. So… for the gentlemen… tie-pins, lapel-pins, some pendants and maybe a few pairs of earrings?”

“And some cloak clasps, too, please.” Greyson suggested.

“Yes, yes of course. And for the ladies?”

“Much the same. Tie-pins, necklaces, chokers, brooches, earrings and cloak clasps. A little more delicate styled, than those for the gentlemen… by preference.” Narcissa requested.

“But of course. Do you… do you have any idea how many you would like made? And what types of wings? Feathered? Scaled? Skin?” The goblin asked.

“Ah…” Harry shared looks with Draco, Nev, Greyson and Narcissa. “We’d prefer feathered wings, but there are a few sets of twins that we plan to… invite into our ‘collective’, so we’d like a few pairs of wings, too. Both male and female, please. All up I think… if we had a nice round figure of, say, one hundred, not including the pairs, that should give us a nice selection.”

“The other thing? We’d like a alert on them… so if we want to call a meeting or the like we can.”

“Some years ago one of our Account Management Supervisors came up with a lovely little charm that I think you’ll like. Once we’ve made each item a photograph is taken and the two items are charm-linked, the holder of the photograph can cause the item to either warm, chill or vibrate, this alerts the wearer of the item that their presence is required. Depending on whether the item vibrates, heats or cools as where they need to go.” Sharpaxe waited until the boys nodded before adding, “Our current goblin King, Shatteraxe, has ordered that the goblins of Gringotts may assist you in whatever way we desire. So I’m going to authorise our Jewellers to add the _Vocari_ charm to your ‘wings’, I’d suggest having a set of ‘master’ photographs made, that can call all items. That and a reverse _Vocari_. Anyone wearing an item can tap the item with their magic and it will alert a specified ‘master item’ that the wearer requires attention.”

“Ooh, that is sneaky, Sharpaxe.” Nev grinned.

“I like it.” Draco smirked.

“Yes, me too.” Added Harry.

“And who should wear these ‘master items’?” Narcissa asked.

“Lady Malfoy, if I may?” Griphook spoke for the first time. “As there are three of the boys, I would suggest six ‘master items’, one for each boy and one for a parent.”

“Seven.” Nev overrode. “Draco, Harry and I. Uncle Greyson, Mama and Aunt Cissa. And one for Uncle Regulus. He’ll be staying with the Unnamed, so we won’t see a great deal of him once we hit Hogwarts and this way he’ll have a way of knowing when something happens. Is there are way that someone with a ‘master item’ can know which of the lesser items called?”

“Yes. We’ll set up a calling board, where photographs are stored as well as albums. We’ll also see that the ‘master’ wearers know how to use these.”

“Thank you, Sharpaxe. We look forward to seeing your goblins’ work.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_4yrs_

 

“Thank you, Severus. Horace will be pleased that his students are in such capable hands.” Dumbledore smiled gently, his eyes twinkling softly.

“Indeed, I am.” Horace Slughorn murmured.

Severus only nodded and kept his quill filling out the paperwork that went with being Hogwarts’ Potions Master and Head of House for Slytherin. The things he would do for his godson. 

Dammit.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So…? How’re the boys doing? Their training, I mean.” Sirius asked, looking around the table.

“It’s a good thing we decided to take them into the Family Vaults.” Lucius said.

“Why’s that?” Sirius asked.

“Once we go into the vaults, the boys headed straight for the wand rooms. Let me tell you what fun they had, Harry and Draco in particular. Nev, not so much. He wandered through the Longbottom vault and found nothing to suit him, there was one in the Greenacre vault that he said was okay, but not great and there aren’t any kept in the Hufflepuff vault. I was beginning to think, we’d have to have one made for him, but Harry reminded us that Nev is the Heir of House Peverell and why weren’t we checking it out, too?”

“Ah… why weren’t we?” Sirius asked.

“No reason at all, we just forgot about it. But that’s were Nev… and Harry picked up wands. Nev found two that… pretty much as soon as he entered the vault, they were throwing up sparks, and ash with horned serpent scale and a walnut with griffin feather. Harry found one there as well, ebony with occamy feather. He found the second in the De Silver vault, Basilisk eyelash, plus a pair of sheaths, spelled to look like cuffs.I'm thinking we might see if the goblins can make some more and combine them with the charm cuffs we got from them last month.”

“And Draco?” Remus asked.

“Draco actually found three wands that wanted him, one in the Malfoy vault, mahogany with a thunderbird feather and two in the Rosier vault, elm with centaur tail-hair and boxwood with Draco-Ingis scale. After a little bit of trial and error he decided on mahogany and the boxwood wands.” Lucius informed the were-wolf.

“Alright, so they’ve got wands. What about the rest of it? Rumour was going to test them to see how they’re progressing.”

“Yes, he finished up with them about an hour ago.” Alice answered.

“So… what the verdict?” Sirius need to know that his cubs weren’t defenceless.

“Well, they’re definitely warriors, all three of them. Their reaction times are incredible, so far above what I was expecting.” Frank gushed. “Their bodies may not be able to react as fast as their minds, but even that is way faster than a child their age.”

“Yeah. We’ve had less than two years training them, but it’s clear that all three of them are driven.” Lucius added.

“But they’re smart about it.” Narcissa put in.

“Smart? In what way?” Sirius asked.

“How?” Severus spoke at the same time.

“They are cautious about testing their limits, now. One scare… and while they still push themselves, they do it carefully. For a set time, at this point it’s only 15 minutes, but that is increasing. Then they move onto something else.” Alice explained.

“Harry told me what they were doing.” Greyson inform the other adults. “They have a roster of sorts. Harry will push his magical limits with a spell, then stop. Then Neville will push himself physically, then Draco magically. Harry physically, Nev magically and finally Draco physically. Draco said that at any given time one of them must be resting from a physical challenge and another from a magical one.”

“And the time limits?” Remus asked.

“So that at the very least one person will have been resting for 15 minutes before the next person starts the same type of challenge.” Narcissa explained.

“Okay… Do you think they’re ready for the equivalent of Hogwarts’ first year’s exams?” Severus asked.

“No, but… by the end of the summer, they will be.” Regulus answered. “They are only four, after all.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_5yrs_

 

“Remus?”

“Yeah what, Sirius?”

“Do you remember our mirrors?”

“The mirrors? What mirrors?”

“The two-way mirrors. The ones we used over the holidays in first and second year.” Sirius prompted.

“Ah… sorta. What about them?”

“How many were there?”

“Um… three…? One for James, mine and the one you had. Why?”

“Didn’t Wormtail have one?”

“No. He lived next door to me, remember, they didn’t move until fourth year.”

“Oh, right. So, there’s three mirrors, where are they? Can we find them?” Sirius pushed.

“Probably, but why?”

“Well, I was thinking that we could use them? Have one at Refuge, one with Reggy and Rumour and one at Hogwarts. That way we’ve a way to talk quickly if something urgent crops up.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_6yrs_

 

Greyson removed the letter from the owl’s leg and gave the bird an owl treat. The bird didn’t wait around for a reply, but took to the wing immediately, leaving the Head of House De Silver holding an official letter from the goblin Royal Court.

He sighed and began to make his way through the stately halls to the room that, when they’d moved to the manor house a year ago, had been a Grand Ballroom. It was now the boys training room and a series of desks were positioned in one corner for anything that required sit-down-time. Which is where the boys were now.

Narcissa was watching them carefully as they finished up the charms 3rd year theory exams. They were **_six_** years old and sitting their 3 rd year of Hogwarts classes, Merlin help them all when the boys completed the entire curriculum.

“Cissa. How long before they finish?” Greyson nodded in the boys’ direction.

“Nev and Harry are finished, but Draco is still on his last read-through.”

As she spoke, Draco put his quill down and gathered his papers together and turned them over, signalling his completion.

“They’re finished.” Narcissa stated, getting to here feet and gathering up the three piles of parchment.

“Good. I’d like to speak to the boys… and perhaps we might ask Sev, Siri and Remus to join us after dinner?”

“We can ask, but it is the end of year Leaving Feast tonight, I’m not sure all of them will be able to get here.”

“Hmm… I’ll talk to the boys and we’ll see.”

“Of course. I’ll read and mark these while you four chat.” The blonde woman glided over to a larger desk and sat down.

Greyson turned his attention to the lads.

“Gentlemen. I have a missive from the goblin Royal Court. Do any of you know what this is about?”

All three lads exchanged looks and shook their heads.

“No, Da. What does it say?”

“I don’t know, Harry. It’s addressed to the three of you… so that means that each of you will have to place a drop of blood on the seal or we won’t be able to get it open. It’s an official Goblin Royal Letter. Your identification must be verified.” Greyson held out a delicate silver knife.

The boys again exchanged look and nodded.

“Okay.” Said Draco, taking the knife.

Once all three had cut their finger and allowed a single drop of blood to fall on the impressive wax seal, the seal lifted and Harry opened the letter. He quickly read the contents and as he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Harry?” Greyson asked as Harry passed the letter to Draco and Nev.

“King Shatteraxe says his crystal-smiths and enchanters had finished the soul capsules.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TIME SLIPS  
> This chapter covers from 7years to 9years.

_7yrs_

 

Draco and Neville sat watching intently as the goblin healers worked over Harry to remove the Horcruxe-infected scar from his forehead. Healers carefully used a crystal blade to cut into the boy’s skin, handing it quickly to the curse-breakers. Sweetfurrow wiped blood from Harry’s forehead, whispering a healing chant as she added a few drops of dittany to the wound, allowing it to heal properly and leaving unblemished skin behind.

Removing the scar was one thing, but the Horcruxe was now in a degradable container and that wasn’t going to work for the Hunters. Their plans needed all the Horcruxes in the one place at the same time as the original soul-mass. That wasn’t going to happen until the Hunters attended Hogwarts.

Healer Sweetfurrow assisted Harry to sit up and then gestured to Draco and Neville to join their friend. Nev sat, as always, on Harry’s right and Draco slid into his position at Harry’s left shoulder. Watching closely, Draco saw Harry trembling and then saw as the youngest lad began to slump, he made a choice.

A choice that **_no_** seven year old **_could_** make. But… Draco wasn’t really a seven year old, now was he? Harry was his friend and had been since they returned, but seeing the shock and fear on a face that he’d spent more than a decade staring at, forced Draco to take a split second and **_think_**. Think about what was going to happen once they’d done what Death and Merlin sent them here to do.

In that split second, Draco embraced his Gryffindor inheritance and he made his decision.

He slid closer to Harry and pulled the other boy into his arms and while he made sure Harry could watch the curse-breakers, he kept his arms strong around the most constant presence in his life. Technically they were seven years old but in their memories there was another 15 years worth of memories and over a third of that Draco had spent watching Harry. Add to that the last five and a bit years? And that Harry had made it clear that he was happy to have Draco around, he was happy to sit and talk with the older boy. Yeah, Draco now had a hold of Harry and he wasn’t letting go.

Neville looked at the two of them and other than a twitch of an eyebrow, made no comment, but the question was clear. Draco just nodded to his unspoken question and all three turned to face the goblin curse-breakers.

One after another the curse-breakers laid out the items containing the Horcruxes already gathered. The remnant of skin that had been Harry’s scar. The gold goblet with it’s delicate arms and the engraving of a badger. A heavy gold ring with a dark square stone, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows just barely visible within the depths of the stone. A leather-bound book, the dark brown cover unmarked by lettering, giving no indication of it’s owner or what was done to it. Finally the silver and amber locket with an S marked in emeralds inside a circle surrounds by runic writing, it wasn’t large, just the length of a man’s thumb, but it was big enough to house a Horcruxe.

The head curse-breaker, whose name was Shieldsplitter, lead the ritual. First placing a crystal embedded in a titanium mesh on the tiled floor, then he eased the piece of fragile skin from the silver tray down to the floor beside the crystal and a open phial of liquid. Taking a few steps back, he nodded to the circle of goblins and they began to chant. A golden shield enveloped the two objects and the phial rose, tipping it’s contents of basilisk venom over the piece of skin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“It’s not exactly a ‘cure’, as such.” Harry warned.

“Then why…?” Remus began.

“What it does do is emphasise the natural wolf part of the were-wolf. As long as the wolf part of you feels safe, you aren’t any more dangerous than any other natural-born wolf or wolf Animagus. As long as you take the potion some time in the week before the full moon, you’re covered.”

Severus hummed in thought.

“Harry? Wolfsbane blocks the were-wolf change and wolfspur increases the natural instincts. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“Has anyone tried to **_convert_** the curse form from a were-wolf to an Animagus form?”

“I’m not sure I follow, Severus.” Harry stated.

“Some curses can be altered after they’ve been inflicted. Has anyone tried to alter the were-wolf curse?”

“Ah… noooo… I don’t think so.” Remus spoke slowly, thinking hard.

“I know a healer that has studied the curse intensively, she spent years researching for a way to break the curse, but found nothing. But she was trying to break it, I’m thinking that instead of breaking the curse, maybe we can alter it. I’d like to ask her opinion before I start meddling too much.”

“Please do.” Remus agreed.

“I spoke with her this morning, told her that I was working on a potion that may ease the transition. Wait. She knows that I have a… friend that is a were-wolf, just as I know her brother is one, too. She suggested that the four of us meet and discuss the matter. I told her I needed to talk to you about it, first.”

“You trust her?” Remus’ brows rose.

“Miralita is my godmother, I trust her. I would trust her with our Hunters.” Severus stated clearly.

“Floo her, find out when we can meet. The full moon is only a week away, Severus. Will you and Harry make the wolfspur potion for me regardless?”

“The potion is already made, we did that this morning. Give me a minute to floo, Miralita and I’ll ask for a time.” Severus was heading for the floo-fireplace as he spoke.

He threw a handful of floo-powder into the flames and called out.

“Miralita Applewood, The Healer’s Orchard.”

It took a few seconds before there was a response.

“Snape? Lita’s outside. What’s up man?” A man’s face appeared in the flames.

“Titus. Tell Mama-Lita that my friend wants to meet, as soon as. I have the owner’s permission for you to come here. The floo address is ‘Whisper’s refuge’ and the password is… ‘Merlin’s March’. Think you can remember that, scruffy?”

“I’ll give you, ‘scruffy’, you little…” The man’s voice faded as his face was yanked from the flames.

“Sev, darling, is that you? What did your friend say?” A woman’s face entered the flames.

“He wants to meet and talk about some things. Can you come through? The password is ‘Merlin’s March’, Lita.”

“Did you give Titus the floo-address, too, dear?”

“I did, Mama-Lita.” He sighed.

“Good, good. Give me five minutes to get the dirt out from under my nails, Sev, and we’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Lita.” Severus stepped away from the flames and watched as they died down a little.

“So… I guess we need to talk about what we tell these people. Lita and Titus, wasn’t it?” Remus asked.

“Best start with Miralita, at least until she says otherwise, Remus.”

“Oh, of course, I don’t mean to offend.” Remus assured him.

“I know that, but Lita’s been… well, she refused to just abandon Titus, so it’s been difficult for them to get by. Titus was bitten just days after receiving his Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures, but since being bitten and turned… he’s had practically no work and had to rely on Lita for pretty much everything.”

“This might change that for them, Severus. You do know that, right?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry. I hope it does.”

“How did they manage his first change? That’s usually the worst.” Remus told them.

“Titus was in Poland when he was bitten, he came home the next day and told Lita what happened. While she worked on confirming or clearing him of the infection, he built a… well, he calls it a ‘holding pen’. In the week before his first full moon, Lita was forced to confirm the infection and he was registered. Because he had his already had his Mastery, the Ministry couldn’t strip him of it, but they have been able to restrict who he can take as apprentices. No humans under 30, no humans that live on site regardless, were-wolves, vampires, veela and part-bloods, depending on how dominant the creature blood is.”

The floo-fireplace flared and a short, dark-haired woman emerged, a huge man at her heels. They both halted when they saw Harry, neither of them anticipated seeing a young child with the, usually, sour potions master.

“Welcome to Refuge.” Harry said. “You know Severus, this is Remus Lupin and I am Harrington De Silver. Please come and sit with us. We have much to discuss.” Harry made no attempt to act his, apparent, age.

Both newcomers shook themselves and crossed the room, sitting in plump, comfy armchairs.

“I’m Titus Applewood and this is my sister, Miralita. Sev wanted to talk about a potion, I think.”

“Yes and no. The potion works, it’s been tested and proven, but Severus had another idea and we need more information before we start working on it.” Harry replied.

It took less than an hour for Lita and Severus to be engrossed in their discussion and for Remus, Harry and Titus to shake their heads and leave them to it. The three made their way to the library and Harry told Titus what they planned to do and it was the tired old were-wolf that was their first recruit to the Collective. It was also he that suggested Remus getting his Master’s credentials and offered to take him as an apprentice. The three hammered out the details while they waited for Severus and Lita to come up for air. Being that it was up to the Master to decide the length of an apprenticeship and given that Remus’ NEWTs in Care of Magical Creatures had been the highest Hogwarts had seen in more than a decade, Titus believed that Remus should be able to pass the mastery exams in about a year, which would suit the Hunter’s plans, just fine.

Titus also offered to tutor the Hunters in Care of Magical Creatures, which would be invaluable given that anyone who had an Animagus form had one magical and one natural animal.

When Severus and Lita finally joined them, Harry, Remus and Titus were in the kitchen, raiding the biscuit tin and drinking tea.

“Ah, there you Titus.”

“Yep, I’m here. What’s the verdict, Lita?”

“Well… I’m stunned. Both that no one ever thought of it and at how simple it is.”

“And?”

“Sev’s going to need blood from both you and Remus. It’ll be used to brew a potion that when some of it is poured onto a prepared parchment, it will write out the details of the curses on that person, then using left over potion and a _Alterari_ quill, we then change the final form from were-wolf to natural wolf and add in that person’s Animagus form, if they have them. This will allow the person to choose the form they want… plus… adding in the Animagus form also alters the person’s Animagus capabilities, by adding the natural wolf to their existing forms.”

“Forms?” Remus thought people could only have one Animagus form.

“Well, yes. Those people that have Animagus forms have two. One magical and one natural.”

“Oh dear.” Said Harry.

“Oh dear, what, Harry?” Remus said.

“Nev, Draco and I? We… we’ve got more.”

“More?” Titus asked.

“How many?” Severus sighed.

“Four. Two magical and two natural.” Harry grimaced as he spoke.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Minerva. Sirius, thank you for coming.” Dumbledore greeted his visitors.

“Not at all, Headmaster. It’s a little odd being here and not expecting a lecture, to be honest.”

Dumbledore and McGonagall both laughed at the relief on the ex-Auror’s face.

“Isn’t that a good thing, Lord Black?” He may have been one of her students, but Minerva McGonagall knew the rules of pureblood etiquette had to be observed… at least until he agreed to the Headmaster’s offer.

“Well…” Sirius grinned. “I certainly hope so. But I’ve yet to be told why I was asked here. I doubt it was because you’re missing the mayhem we created.”

“Oh, gods no!”

“Alas, Sirius, I find I must agree with Professor McGonagall.”

“Yeah, like I said. I doubted it.” Sirius grinned.

“Indeed. As to why? I find myself in need of professors, actually. Three of them in fact. Alchemy, Apparition and Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

“Ah… right… and?”

“And I’m hoping that you would consider one of them.”

“Headmaster, I’ll tell you right now, I’ve had enough fighting, I’m not interested in the DADA position, not at all. But… I wanted to ask you… Why isn’t there an Animagus Studies class, anymore? I mean… I remember back when we were in first year, there were two seventh years in Gryffindor taking Animagus studies, but when we started trying to figure it out, we realised the class was discontinued and that it was downgraded to just a single lecture in the middle of term in Transfiguration. Why was that?”

Dumbledore sat back in his seat and tried to remember. With a frown he turned to Minerva.

“I can’t recall. Do you? Was it a teaching issue, a student issue or…”

“I can’t think… I’m not sure, but… It’s extremely difficult and I think there weren’t any students interested, not with NEWTS looming. I think maybe we just forgot about it. Not everyone had the potential to become an Animagus, it is quite rare after all.” The transfiguration professor tried to justify.

“Nonsense. Yes, it takes at bit of time, but there’s nothing difficult about it. And it’s certainly not that rare.” Sirius corrected.

“What do you mean?” Dumbledore asked.

“You know that when I went to Gringotts to retrieve my Head of House Ring, I was required to submit to a Magical Inheritance Test?” When both professors nodded, he continued. “When the test was complete, I questioned the goblins about it. There was a section specifically for Animagus… When I questioned their Head Healer, Sweetfurrow informed me that about 40% of the population have an Animagus forms.”

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the ex-Auror in shock.

“What? 40%? But... I thought it was rarer than that?” McGonagall spluttered.

“Well… I… I’m not sure what to say to that.” Dumbledore added.

“Can I be frank, Headmaster?”

“Of course, Sirius, we’ll listen to anything you want to say.” Dumbledore had no idea where this was going.

“I’m… I’m not doing well. The war… it took so much from so many people. I just… I’m struggling, Headmaster.”

“Albus, please, Sirius. You’ve more than earned it.”

“Thank you… Albus. I struggle to be around many people, adults especially. Kids aren’t so bad. I find myself spending most of time with my godson and his friends. I’ve been teaching them, mostly reading, writing and a little bit of spell theory. While they play, I’ve been trying to work out what I want to do with myself. Last week was Greyson’s birthday and I agreed to stay with Harrington and Draco while their parents went out for dinner. I… wasn’t expecting to be babysitting a pair of kittens.”

“Kittens? The boys have kittens?” McGonagall didn’t know what that had to do with the conversation.

“No… the boys **_were_** kittens.”

“ ** _What?!_** But they’re only…” Dumbledore couldn’t remember exactly how old they were, but they were still a few years from entering Hogwarts.

“Seven. They’re only **_seven_** … and to make it worse? It’s not new.”

“Oh, my.”

“Yeah, it was a… shock. These two seven year olds sat me down and proceeded to explain to me, with one talking and the other showing, exactly how they figured out how to become Animagi.”

“At seven years old?”

“Oh, no… They worked it out when they were five.”

**_“Five?!”_ **

“Oh, sweet Merlin.” The two professors spoke at the same time.

“Yeah, says it all. But… this is why I was asking about Animagus Studies. The boys made it sound so simple… and well… I approached a friend in the Unnamed and told him, about their process. After he stopped spluttering, he agreed to test their method with some trainees. Needless to say of the eight trainees only one was forced to use the traditional method, the others found the boys’ method much easier.”

“Really?” McGonagall's interest was piqued.

“Headmaster, in all honesty, the only position you have, that interests me, in the slightest, is the Apparition post. I’ve seen what happens when kids try to teach themselves Apparition and frankly it’s not pleasant. But neither is getting an Animagus change wrong. So… I’d like you to consider reintroducing Animagus Studies, as an elective.”

A thought occurred to McGonagall.

“Albus?”

“Yes, Minerva?”

“You were looking for **_part-time_** professor for Apparition, yes?”

“Yes…”

“What if… what if you were to hire Lord Black, here, as professor for both Apparition and Animagus Studies? Wait! Let me finish, please?” She asked as Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest. “Apparition is only available to sixth and seventh years and only if they’re turning 17 that year. It barely qualifies as a part-time position, most students usually pick it up in the first half of the year. What if for the rest of the year, Lord Black were to teach Animagus Studies. At least for those that qualify.”

Dumbledore looked at the professor of transfiguration as he thought. It would make him look benevolent and give him the chance to slowly draw Sirius back into the Order of the Phoenix. Yes, he could use this.

“Hmm… I’d like to give it a try. But I’m not certain about half-year blocks.”

“No, that wouldn’t work really well. It would be better to do one class Apparition and one class Animagus.” Sirius agreed.

“Yes… I think that would be more… suitable. We’ll have to have each child tested, of course, just those that are interested, if they don’t have the capabilities there’s no point in them going any further. I wasn’t expecting this, I’ll have to re-draw the contract, if… you’ll take the position-s, of course, Sirius.” Dumbledore twinkled merrily at the other man.

“I think I’d like that, Albus.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_8yrs_

 

“Well?” Neville asked.

“Well? Well, what?” Regulus replied.

“How did we do?” Neville wanted to know.

Regulus and Lucius exchanged glances. Lucius nodded.

“Well. You’re eight years old and if we could bend the laws, the three of you could pass your O.W.L.s today. Without any doubts.”

“Great! But how did we do?” Draco was determined to have better marks what he remembered Granger to have received.

“Individually?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, Dad, individually and in each subject.” Draco’s tone was just slightly sarcastic.

“Ah… right, just a moment. Neville, first. Ancient Runes – O+, Ancient studies – O, Arithmancy – O, Astronomy – O, Care of Magical Creatures – O+, Charms – O+, DADA – O++, Divination – A, Flying – A, Herbology – O++, History of Magic – O, Magical Theory – O, Potions – EE, Transfiguration – O+. All in all? 2 A’s, 1 E, 5 O’s, 4 O+’s and 2 O++’s. 11 Os. An excellent result, Neville. Better than either of your parents, mate.” Regulus informed him.

Neville blinked and both Harry and Draco were congratulating him. If someone had of told him, back after his first year at Hogwarts, that he would end up best mates with Harry Potter **_and_** Draco Malfoy? He’d have told them how to find their way to St Mungo’s and the Janus Thickery Ward.

“Draco? Ancient Runes – O, Ancient studies – O++, Arithmancy – O, Astronomy – O, Care of Magical Creatures – O++, Charms – O++ DADA – O++, Divination – A, Flying – O++, Herbology – A, History of Magic – E, Magical Theory – E, Potions – O++, Transfiguration – O++. Again excellent scores. 2 A’s, 2 E’s, 3 O’s, no O+’s and 7 O++’s. 10 Os. Impressive… way better than your parents.”

Draco was very pleased, between his O’s and O++’s he had 10 O’s or better. He remembered Granger boasting about getting 6 O’s. Yep, he was pleased. Now to see how Harry went. Gods, he hoped the younger boy did well, he’d certainly been studying hard enough.

“Harry? Ancient Runes – O++, Ancient studies – O, Artihmancy – A, Astronomy – A, Care of Magical Creatures – O++, Charms – O+, DADA – O++*, Divination – A, Flying –O++, Herbology – E, History of Magic – E, Magical Theory – O, Potions – O+, Transfiguration – O++. 3 A’s, 2 E’s, 2O’s, 2 O+’s and 5 O++’s. 9 Os. There’s a note here from Lieutenant Zephyr that your DADA mark is for a perfect score, in both practical and theory. No bad, kiddo, not bad all at. You equalled your father’s O+’s and had more O++’s than your mother.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“We shall be sad to see Professor Kettleburn leave… but your health must come first, Silvanus. That just leaves me in the familiar position of having to find yet another professor. Does anyone know someone who would take the DADA post or the Care of Magical Creatures position?” Dumbledore asked the gathered professors.

“Maybe…” Sirius put in. “DADA never really interested Remus as much as it did us. But, Kettleburn’s post? You do know that Moony’s just about to sit his Mastery in Care, don’t you? He’s booked in for sometime this month.”

“No… I wasn’t… aware… that he could undertake a Mastery, what with his… condition.” Dumbledore tried to be delicate.

“Oh, that’s been dealt with. Didn’t you hear? When was it, Sev? August or September?” Sirius turned to Severus.

“September, just before the full moon, of course.” Was the reply.

“Yeah, right, thanks. Back in September, there was a breakthrough… of sorts. Healer Miralita Applewood created a potion that allows the curse to be altered slightly.”

“Altered? What good does that do?” Madame Pomfrey demanded.

“A lot, apparently. The potion allows the healer to convert the victim’s curse-form from a were-wolf to a natural wolf. And… if the victim has Animagus capabilities, the healer can add the Animagus forms to the curse. This has a two-fold effect. One, the victim can choose either of their Animagus forms or the natural wolf form, to spend the full moon in. Two, it also adds the natural wolf to their Animagus forms for Animagus shifting. The upshot of this is that the were-wolf curse doesn’t have to be a curse any more, even though I’m sure that people like Greyback won’t be queuing up at St Mungo’s, St Camillus’ or St Damian’s for treatment.”

“How can we be certain it works? I mean we have hundreds of students here, Albus. We need to be able to guarantee their safety.” Professor Sinistra fretted.

“Now, now, Aurora. We don’t what’s involved, yet. Sirius, can you give us any more details?”

“Remus has been having visitations from St Mungo’s each month, the healers stay with him for the three nights each side of the full moon. He has to have six months of visits, including two solstices, before St Mungo’s will provide a certificate of clear health for him to take to the Ministry. He will need that to have his name removed from the registry of were-wolves with the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. If he passed the healer’s last visit, there’s a good chance he’s done that yesterday or will be doing so today.”

Minerva was the first to speak, while everyone else seemed to be deep in thought.

“Well, that is good new, Sirius. Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Ah… I shouldn’t actually have said anything, now. Regulation and Control declared that while a… victim completes the six months worth of test, they are unable to inform anyone outside of their next of kin. Now, Remus, as you know has no next of kin, so he’s had to keep it all to himself. But… he’s currently living in my house, so he was forced to notify me, as without my consent the healer wouldn’t have been allowed through the house wards.”

As Sirius spoke a beautiful black owl, about half the size of the post owls, swooped in through an open window and hovered above Sirius.

“Angel? Angel, what are you doing here?” Sirius stood and held out an arm for the small owl to rest upon.

“Angel? You called a black owl, ‘Angel’? Really, Sirius?” Severus rolled his eyes.

“No, I didn’t. Harrington did. The rookery called her Ishtar, but Harrington didn’t like it, he said that in bright sunlight, her wings have gold shimmer to them and that she looked more like a fallen angel than a demon. I have to say, I agree, she has the most affectionate nature for an owl, that I’ve ever come across. She likes nothing more than to sit on a shoulder and preen our hair. Ridiculous bird.” The last was said with obvious affection and Sirius completely ignored the fact that the bird in question was slowly edging her way up the wizard’s arm.

Sirius stopped her long enough to remove the letter from it’s pouch on her leg, automatically resizing the parchment as he opened it. He took a few seconds to read and began to laugh.

“He did it. He really did it! That stubborn, sneaky, underhanded, bloody **_bugger!_** ” He half-chanted and half-laughed.

“Sirius, language. This is a school, please watch what you say.” Minerva chided gently.

Sirius continued to laugh.

“Oh, I am. Believe me, I am. Oh Gods, I am so proud of him. He’s pulled off the prank to end all pranks on the Ministry.” He kept laughing, falling back into his chair, the little black owl flaring her wings to keep her balance.

Severus reached out and snatched the letter from Sirius’ hands and quickly read it through…. And he too, began to laugh. This brought expressions of near shock to the faces of the other professors and the Headmaster.

“Severus?” Dumbledore asked.

“Only a bloody **_Marauder_** could do what he did and pull it off.” Severus chuckled as he spoke.

“What did he do?” Pomona Sprout asked, the Herbology professor’s curiosity ran rampant.

“The bloody wolf got his clearance from St Mungo’s **_and_** sat his Master’s exams… **_today_**. And so there could be no doubting his skills, his Master called in a favour and asked **_his_** Master to test Lupin.”

“I don’t think Amos Diggory would approve that.” Dumbledore hummed.

“Oh, he didn’t, not at first. But when Remus’ Master told Diggory **_who_** his Master **_was?_** Diggory couldn’t agree fast enough.”

“What? Why?” Silvanus Kettleburn asked.

“Remus Lupin’s Master was Titus Applewood.”

“And?” Dumbledore asked, even as professor Kettleburn gasped.

“ ** _Titus_** Applewood?” The pale professor gasped.

“Yes.” Was all Severus said.

“Is that important? Should we know who Titus Applewood is?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

Professor Kettleburn was the one to answer that question.

“Titus Applewood is the only apprentice to the greatest Care of Magical Creatures Master of the modern world…” He paused, whether for dramatic effect or because he expected the other teachers to know who he meant. “Grandmaster and Order of Merlin, second class, Newt Scamander.”

He was met with silence… for a few moments, anyway.

“Newton Scamander?” Dumbledore whispered.

“The man himself? He tested Lupin?” McGonagall croaked.

“Indeed.” Severus stated. “According to Titus’ letter, oh and the letter is from Titus, not Lupin, by the way. Anyway, Titus writes that Lupin and the healer went to St Mungo’s before breakfast for clearance and Lupin handed the certificate to Diggory-himself, as soon as the Office opened, Diggory recorded the information. Immediately after this Titus requested testing for his apprentice and asked for his Master to do the testing, when told who his Master was, Diggory agreed, then there was the shock of **_who_** the apprentice was, apparently Diggory didn’t check that until **_after_** he’d approved the testing. But the testing went ahead and Lupin passed and not just passed, but with honours, even Diggory and Grimblehawk were impressed. Lupin is in shock and Titus is a smug bastard.”

The professors of Hogwarts sat in silence, they were in shock, too. Dumbledore couldn’t figure out how it had happened, but it gave him a wonderful opportunity to regain Sirius and Remus for the Order. If only he laid his maze just right, the timing had to be perfect. If it was he would have them right where he wanted them.

“Well, that is good news. Sirius? Do you think Remus would be interested in Silvanus’ position?”

Sirius was still laughing, with a hand over his face, he continued to shake. Severus shook his head and decided that if they waited on the ex-Auror, they’d be there all night, so he answered the Headmaster.

“Headmaster? I spoke with Lupin last month, when I took a consignment of potions to St Mungo’s. He expressed an intent, after achieving his Mastery, of teaching, but he did imply that it would likely be private tutoring, as he didn’t want to leave Britain and teaching positions in the United Kingdom are limited. If he were asked to take the post, quite probably he would.”

“I’ll send him an owl and ask him to meet with me. Any ideas on what he will want as regards accommodation? With Silvanus’ illness, Hagrid’s taken over the Care professor’s Hut.”

“Just throw another room in my quarters, Albus, it’d make me more comfortable having someone there and I think… he’d like that, too. We’re kinda accustomed to sharing, we did share rooms in Gryffindor Tower for seven years, after all.” Sirius was still giggling a little.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_9yrs_

 

Dumbledore stood outside the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

He struggled to get his fear and anger under control. Anger that his plans were being disrupted. Fear of where Harry Potter was now.

He strode quickly to a nearby park, the wide open streets left no shelter to apparate from and the park was the only option. Reaching the park, the Headmaster apparated to Hogsmead, again frustrated at the time all this walking was wasting, if only the School Governors would allow Headmasters to apparate in and out of the school grounds.

As he passed through the school gates, and the wards, he sent a patronus to teachers and staff that were members of the Order, letting them know that he needed them in his office. It took him a few minutes to climb the stairs to his office and he was met by Minerva, Severus, Hagrid, Poppy and Pomona on the third floor.

“Albus, Rolanda and Aurora are in Diagon Alley, they’ll be here as soon as they can. What is it?”

“I’ve just come from Surrey, the Dursley’s don’t have Harry Potter.”

The Headmaster’s words were met with a shocked silence… until…

“I told you not to leave him there! I told you what sort of muggles they are! How long has he been missing?” Professor McGonagall ranted.

“It seems, Professor McGonagall, that they’ve never laid eyes on the boy. I was forced to _Legilimens_ Mr and Mrs Dursley, Mr Dursley never knew anything of the boy and Mrs Dursley found nothing on the doorstep when she went for milk and bread, just after dawn.” Dumbledore wanted to scream, but made his voice calm.

 ** _“Seven and a half years?!”_** McGonagall screeched. “He’s been missing seven and a half years and you’ve only now discovered it? You are his guardian, Albus. If this gets out, it could cost you your position as Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot.”

“It will not get out, Minerva. We will find him.”

“And how do you propose we do that? It’s the middle of term, none of us are able to leave Hogwarts for more than an hour at a time.” Severus stated baldly. “With inspections from the Board of Governors happening over the next month, we have no free time, Headmaster.”

“Please, Severus, Albus. I’ve asked you many times to call me Albus.”

“I am aware, Headmaster, but as I’ve stated many times, while the animosity between Black, Lupin and myself has lessened, I will give no opportunity for anyone to declare favouritism. You will remain Headmaster, to me.”

“He’s right, Albus. With the Board here, such young professors calling you by your given name, could easily been seen as favouritism.” Pomona agreed.

Dumbledore wanted to scream at them, he didn’t care about favouritism. Bluntly, he didn’t care about Severus, either, but he knew he needed the potions master as his spy. And now with Harry Potter missing? His plans were fraying, he needed to get control… of himself, of his teachers, of the boy... and he needed to keep it.

“Minerva, you will go to the Order’s headquarters, speak to Alastor. Get him to send Diggle, Doge, Bones and Dearborn out, Kingsley if needed. They’re to search for Harry Potter, I’ll give you one of his toys, it should enable them to recognise his Magical Signature. We must find him.”

“Of course, Albus.” She hesitated for a moment. “Albus…? What of Sirius and Remus?”

“What of them?”

“Will you tell them? They were close with the Potters.” McGonagall explained.

“No, not yet. When we know more, maybe.”

“But-”

“Minerva, we have not the time for this conversation, there’s a lost child to find. Later.” Later, please, or he was going to end up hexing the woman. He lead the way passed the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to his office.

Unbeknown to the six people entering the Headmaster’s office, they had been overheard. Severus had alerted Sirius and Remus when the Headmaster’s _patronus_ appeared and the two marauders had hidden themselves hidden behind a statue, a notice-me-not charm and a disillusion charm. The pair listened until the Headmaster’s voice could no longer be heard.

“Well, Moony, let’s get to work.” Sirius sighed.

“You let Reg know and I’ll tell the Refuge.” Remus directed.

“We’ll meet in our quarters in, what… an hour?”

“Best make it two. And send a note to Sev’s quarters, too, mate. Let’s see what the Hunters does with this.”

The two men grinned, the Hunters came up with the strangest ideas, but so far, everything worked.

“Perhaps we should ask Harrington about recruiting McGonagall?” Sirius asked.

“I’ll let him know she wasn’t happy with Dumbledore. Then it’s up to them.”

“Isn’t is always?”

A shared smile and the men went their separate ways.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Reggy?” Sirius called via the floo network.

“Siri? What’s up, brother-mine?”

“Dumbledore’s just found out that Harry’s not at the Dursley’s. You want to let Rumour know, it’s almost time for Harry Potter to be found.”

“Will, do. Oh, hey? Happy birthday, Siri. You and Remus coming this weekend? Harry, Draco and Nev will want to give you presents in person. And I’m sure that Harry and Rumour will have something planned for Dumbles.”

Sirius laughed.

“We’ll do our best, Reggy.” The flames went from green back to orange.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Refuge.” Remus called, holding a marauder’s mirror.

It took a few seconds before Greyson’s image appeared in the mirror.

“Remus? How’s Hogwarts?”

“Chaotic. Dumbles just found out that Harry Potter isn’t at the Dursley’s and never was.”

“Ooh, that’s going to sting. Harry and Rumour were working on something yesterday about that. Don’t ask me, I don’t want to know. Something to do with duplicating and-or fracturing Magical Signatures. I don’t know.”

“Well, better you than me mate. Just let them know and could you ask? How Harry would feel about bringing McGonagall in on this. She went off at Dumbles over him leaving Harry on the Dursley’s doorstep. I thought he was going to hex her, for a moment.”

“That wouldn’t have gone down well.” Greyson smiled.

“Oh no, it would not have.”

“I’ll ask him, but it’s a big ask, Remus.”

“I know, but… I think if we can swing it? It’ll get us the rest of the school as Dumbles looses it. So… um… question?”

“Yes?”

“When is Harry going to take Dumbles down?”

“Ah. Opening feast, first year. Or so he says. Now that Lucius and Frank have the Board attending for the Opening and Closing feasts, the Hunters are planning Death’s ritual for the Opening feast. Having Dumbles hire me early in the summer holidays, means that Harry and I will have a chance to visit Hogwarts, to move me in, before term starts. That’s going to give Harry, and maybe Draco and Nev, a chance to get the diadem before the 1st of September.”

“Right, that could work.” Remus grinned.

“When have their plans **_not_** worked, yet, Remus?”

“Point… So… what’s with Harry and Draco?”

“Ah. That’s complicated.”

“Everything about the boys is complicated, Grey.”

“Not like this. We’ll tell you in person, Remus, you don’t want to drop the mirror.”

“That bad?”

“Not bad, exactly, just… complicated.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TIME SLIPS  
> Goes from 9yrs to Hogwarts' Letters

_9yrs_

 

“Alright, Harry. Just like we practised. Separate out the birth magic from the adoption magic.”

Rumour waited while Harry focused and then, slowly he felt the De Silver Magics pull away from Harry.

“Good, very good. Now the hard bit… push some of the birth magic into the block…” Gesturing at the small block of wood in front of Harry.

Rumour felt the block absorb the magic and it began to emanate the same Magical Signature as the toys that Dumbledore had provided for his Order to use to recognise Harry Potter’s Signature by.

“Excellent, Harry.”

Harry grinned at Rumour and quickly glanced over at Draco, who gave him a beaming smile.

“Are you ready for the next step?”

Harry winced. He knew that the next step meant going to a muggle hospital and then to the children’s End Care ward.

“Do we know who he was? And what about the people that had him?”

It was Draco that spoke, he saw Harry’s discomfort, he always saw Harry’s discomfort first.

“No… no, we don’t. There’s no record of his birth and the identities of the three people found with him have been found to be falsified. But, Harry? He’s the only child that matches you, in age, in size **_and_** in build and Shieldsplitter is confident that he can transfer the taint of Dumbledore’s bindings to the boy’s core… after you create it. Sweetfurrow wants to bond the left-overs of your scar to the boy’s head, she feels that it will just cement him being Harry Potter to the Aurors.”

“I know… I just… He deserves better than to be used like this.” Harry whispered.

“Harry?” Draco approached from the side of the room. “What if… what if we gave him a name? Ourselves? Gave him a name and a birthday. We will always remember him.”

“I have a potential solution.” Regulus said. “We don’t know who he **_was_** , but… maybe we can change who he **_is_**. Rumour? What happens when a wizard Blood Adopts a muggle? How does that change the muggle? **_Does_** that change the muggle? Does that make them a squib or do they stay a muggle?”

Rumour saw where Regulus was going with this.

“No, Smoke. A wizard Blood Adopting a muggle, someone without a Magical core, doesn’t change anything for the muggle, but their name. It won’t bring them into Wizarding bloodlines, not even a goblin inheritance test will show anything. No one in the Wizarding world would know who he was.”

“But **_we’d_** know.” Regulus argued. “We’d know that he was adopted into a family.”

“We would.” Rumour agreed.

“Then… before you and Harry… give him Harry Potter’s Magical Signature, I want to adopt him. We can give him a name and a birthday, during the adoption.”

“Just remember, Smoke, it’s only if Lady Magic accepts the adoption, that the potion will become undetectable, otherwise, we’ll have to wait 48 hours before we can add a Signature. I’m not sure he’ll last that long.” Rumour hesitated to add the last sentence, but it needed to be said.

“I know… but I think it’s worth it. For our peace of mind and bluntly, boss, like Harry said, this boy deserves to be remembered.”

Rumour thought about it quietly for a few minutes. He could see Harry and Draco discussing names, but it was the quiet desperation on Regulus’ face that decided him. Regulus had sacrificed so much, it was time he got something back.

“What will you name your son, Regulus?”

Harry and Draco sat up and paid attention.

“Before I joined the Unnamed, I had little desire for a wife or children and now? It’s no different, really. My life is devoted to the Unnamed and providing protection to those who need it and this child’s life was cut short by those who would prey on children. It is my honour to take this child as my son, Alexander Orion.”

Harry and Draco both smiled and wrapped arms around Regulus.

“Thanks, Uncle Reg.” Harry smiled.

“When’s Alex’s birthday?” Draco wanted to know.

“Well, boys, I’m thinking **_Lex’s_** birthday will be today or tomorrow. Whichever we do the adoption on.” Regulus told them.

Both boys cheered.

“Can we come to watch the adoption, Uncle Reg?” Draco asked.

“Best ask your parents, boys.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The hospital corridors were dark and cold, the rooms filled with sick and dying children, but the small group of seven beings ignored these as they made their way to a small windowless room. On the bed in the room was an even smaller child. The tubes and wires connecting him to machines, lay still, draped over the boy’s frail little body.

Sharpaxe looked at the child and shook his head, children should be adored not abused.

“Master Sharpaxe? We are ready.” Regulus bowed.

The goblin nodded and pulled a sheathed dagger from a pocket and handed it to Regulus. He then began drawing symbols on the floor of the hospital room, three rings of runes. When he finished he straightened and his back popped, loudly.

“Are you ready?” He asked the waiting wizards.

“We are, Master Sharpaxe.”

“Very well, we shall begin.”

Sharpaxe moved to take a position at the foot of the bed.

“Regulus Arcturus formerly Black, you come before us to change your Family. To Adopt this child, you must approach with a clear understanding that what you are about to do, cannot be undone. By Blood Adopting this child, you become this child’s father, in Name and in Blood and he becomes your son. Do you understand this?”

“I do.”

“Step forward. Three drops of your blood must fall on the Key-rune. Then lay your left hand on the child’s head and allow one drop of you blood to fall on the child’s lips, another on his nose and a third between his eyes. As he will have no magical core to tell us, you must provide a name and date of birth for him.”

Regulus cut his finger and allowed his blood to fall.

“My son’s name is Alexander Orion and today is his 9th birthday.” Regulus spoke clearly.

Three drops to the floor, before he moved to the bed and his hand touched the child. Three drops on the boy’s face and all those in the room felt Lady Magic accept the Adoption.

While it wasn’t the overwhelming show of magic that Harry’s Adoption had been, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the boy was now Regulus’ son.

It was a bittersweet joy shared between the wizards. The Adoption was clear, but all present knew that the newly named Alexander only had hours left to live. The damage done to his poor body was horrendous.

“Happy birthday, Cousin Lex.” Harry placed a ball that Sirius had fetched from Godric's Hollow on the bed, tucking it under the blankets.

“We won’t ever forget you, little Cousin.” Draco carefully pushed a lily of the valley flower into the boy’s hand, curling the bandaged fingers around the stem.

“Alright, Harry… it’s up to you, now. Give your cousin a Magical Signature.” Rumour stepped back, gently easing Draco with him, while Regulus moved to join Sharpaxe, Shieldsplitter and Sweetfurrow.

Harry concentrated and this time separating his birth and adoption magics was much easier, but pushing his birth magic into his cousin’s body was much harder. In the end Harry was forced to diffuse it throughout Alexander’s little body instead of having it as a core, like a wizard would have.

“Well done, young Master Harrington.” Shieldsplitter congratulated. “You’ve done a fine job, there. Now, it’s time for goblin magic.”

Sweetfurrow came forward and laid a small piece of skin on Alexander’s forehead and then began to chant softly. Harry stayed holding Alexander’s cold little hand, while the two goblins worked. When the three goblins stopped chanting, Sweetfurrow and Shieldsplitter were drenched in sweat and obviously drained.

“We’ve done what we can.” Shieldsplitter’s voice was harsh and rough from chanting. “Sweetfurrow has merged the remains of Harrington’s Horcruxe-less scar with Alexander’s own skin, this will let the Aurors sense the residue a Horcruxe leaves in it’s wake. And I’ll transferred the taint of the bindings that Dumbledore placed on Harry Potter, because the Magical Signature that Master Harrington was able to give Alexander is fractured, I’m made the bindings fractured, too.” Shieldsplitter saw Harry wince when he said that Alexander’s Signature was fractured. “Now, Master Harrington. Alexander’s body couldn’t cope with an intact Signature, a fractured one is the best we can hope for.”

“Indeed, Master Harry.” Sweetfurrow added. “A Fractured Signature for a wizard is fatal and while it will be for Alexander, too, it will ease his pain, first. It will only take a few minutes and he will be at rest.”

Greyson entered the room.

“Did it work?” He asked.

“It did, Da.” Harry replied. “Did you get all the staff?”

“Yes, son. Shadow and I managed to get them all, the only one left is one of the ambulance medics and Shadow’s altering his memory right now.”

“Thank you, Whisper.” Regulus was holding on by a thread.

“There are no thanks necessary, Regulus. There is something I would like to say, though.”

“Oh?”

“Regulus Arcturus Black is dead. But… I, Greyson Amberly De Silver, Lord of House De Silver, declare you to be Regulus Alexander, a son of House De Silver. We welcome you and your son, Alexander Orion, to our Family, brother. We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow to do the Blood Adoption.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dumbledore was escorted into a dark room, it contained only a bed and a few muggle machines. All of which were silent.

“Headmaster?”

“Minister Bagnold, Healer Davison.”

“Is it… him? Headmaster is it… Potter?”

Dumbledore waved his wand over the body of the boy child. The child had the right colouring, he was the right age, but… was the Magical Signature right? Reading the results of his spell, Dumbledore slumped.

Harry Potter was dead.

“It is, Minister. You can see his scar for yourself. His Signature is fractured. Whatever happened to him was violent in the extreme. Violent enough for his Core to shatter and the healers know how flexible a core is, for it to shatter…? May the gods have mercy on his soul. Rest in peace, Harry Potter.”

All Dumbledore’s plans destroyed, gone to ashes.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, you think he’ll be any good?” Remus asked.

“I think… I think Charlie will do quite well. He’s got a wild side, just like his uncles did. I do think, though, that he’s going to be far better than either of them, particularly with the smaller breeds.” Titus replied. I’m going to bring him here a bit, to let him get used to handling Draco and maybe Harrington in their Animagus forms.”

“Is that a good idea? Wouldn’t that let Dumbledore know about them?”

“Oh, Sirius already did that, a couple of years ago. Which Harrington wants to keep fresh in Dumbledore’s mind, that he’s known about Harrington for years now.”

“Well, if Greyson agrees, I suppose.”

“Yeah, the issue is going to be the Weasley parents and the other kids.”

“I can imagine.”

“Harry really wants me to bring Charlie and the twins by. Why the twins? Is there a reason for them?”

“Titus, there’s always a reason, we may not know it or understand it, but there will be a reason.” Remus.

“I don’t get it, though. The twins are only due to start at Hogwarts this year, they’re 11 years old, what could make them so special to Harry?”

“I don’t know, Titus, I just don’t know. And that? That tells me, there’s something. We’ll just have to wait until he’s ready to explain.”

“Dammit, I hate waiting.” Titus groaned.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The Wizengamot court room was silent, as the Healer in Charge read out the list of injuries that Harry Potter had suffered before his death.

Broken bones, cuts, bruises, stabs, torn muscles. The list went on and on. Many witches were crying and not a few wizards wanted to curse the people responsible.

Then the goblins entered.

Dumbledore had requested guardianship, had the Potter’s Wills sealed and had laid multiple bindings on the child. Loyalty charms, Core bindings, academic bindings, compulsion charms, to mention but a few. He’d also tried for years to get access to their vaults, but without documentation signed by the Potter’s, Gringotts was able to deny the Headmaster.

Upon discovering that Dumbledore had not visited, checked up on or even enquired after the child, after leaving a toddler, a walking toddler, on a doorstep, at night, in winter… the Wizengamot were not pleased.

Well, most of the Wizengamot weren’t pleased. There were a few, however, that were very pleased. After all, the Chief Warlock’s position was a position of trust and Dumbledore had just proven, by his own action and words, that he couldn’t be trusted.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_DUMBLEDORE REMOVED AS CHIEF WARLOCK_ **

**_Albus Dumbledore forced to step down from Wizengamot position._ **

_Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, today told this reporter, that there was little doubt that Dumbledore’s positions, for the Wizengamot, the ICW and Hogwarts, meant that the wizard had not the sufficient time to devote to each individual position. It was therefore the decision of the Wizengamot that Dumbledore relinquish the post of Chief Warlock._

_Lord of House Greenacre, Matthew Horace Greenacre, who has just stepped down from Chairman of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has stated his concerns regarding Dumbledore as Headmaster._

_“Until Albus Dumbledore, the positions of Supreme Mugwump for the ICW, Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot and Headmaster of a school were each considered to be full-time positions. How does Dumbledore expect to fulfil the duties of all three when he is but one person? If he allowed this to happen to Harry Potter, how can we expected our children, our grandchildren, to be safe at Hogwarts? My grandson, and Heir, is due to enter Hogwarts in two years, should I be fearing for his life?” He stated._

_Albus Dumbledore was not available for comment._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_10yrs_

 

Sirius looked up as the Great Hall’s doors opened to admit the newest students of Hogwarts.

“Gods above, they look so small.” Remus muttered under his breath.

“They always do, Lupin.” Severus agreed.

Minerva McGonagall lead the children up the centre aisle of the Hall until they reached the front.

“Gather ‘round.” She said. “Now, when I call your name… you will come forth… I shall place the sorting hat on your head… and you will be sorted into your Houses.”

Behind her at the table, Minerva heard Sirius mutter.

“She says that every year, why can’t she find something new?”

“Quiet, Black.” Severus chided.

Minerva forced her attention back to the first year students.

“Marcus Belby.” She called.

A sandy haired boy stumbled forward and gingerly sat on the stool as the professor pointed. A few seconds passed and a fold in the creases of the Hat flexed and opened.

“Hmm… right… RAVENCLAW!” The Hat exclaimed.

The words were met by subdued cheering from students wearing blue and grey.

“Katie Bell.” Minerva called.

A girl with messy light brown hair pushed her way through the other first years to reach the front, she continued on until she flopped down onto the stool and the professor dropped the Hat onto her head.

“Ooh… different… well, now… MERLIN!” The hat was met with silence this time.

“Ah… Hat?” Dumbledore asked.

“What?” The Hat grumbled.

“You said ‘Merlin’, is there a reason for that?”

“Yes. The girl goes to the House of Merlin. Why else would I have said it?”

“I do wonder. Hogwarts’ doesn’t have a Merlin House, Hat.” Dumbledore replied.

“Well, it used to. And it’s going to again.”

“Hmm… I think-”

“Nope, don’t. I said Merlin and I meant Merlin.” The Hat said.

“And where, Hat, is Merlin house to be situated?” Professor Babbling asked.

There was a wash of magic in the air, a shudder in the Castle itself, and suddenly the Great Hall was even larger, wider. Wide enough for a fifth table against the fireplaces on the south side of the Hall.

“The sliver and black table is the Merlin table. Their dorms and common room are accessible through Bridge tower. The common room is on the third floor, girls dorms in the west battlements, third through fifth floors, boys in the south battlements, again third through fifth floors. All dorms are accessible through the common room.” The Hat informed the listeners.

“And who will be their Head of House, Hat?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“The Ancient Runes Master will be Head of House for Merlin students. Now can we get on with the sort? I’ll need to call students from other Houses too, you know.”

“Of course, Hat, of course.” Dumbledore sat back.

“Eddie Carmichael.” Minerva called.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Theresa Yonkley.” Minerva called the last of the first years up to be sorted.

“Ah… a Yonkley, eh, girl? Hmm… no, you’re not like the rest of them, are you? No… no, you want to learn. Hmm… in that case… RAVENCLAW!” Hat waited until the girl joined the rest of her House before speaking again. “Right… now, I get to move some students. When I call your name move over to Merlin’s table, your trunks and the like will be moved during the feast.”

“Will this take long, Hat?” Dumbledore asked.

“If you stop interrupting, it won’t. Seventh years – Adam Branchley, Matilda Green, William Weasley. Sixth years – Sarah Addamson, Sean Rondlet, Nymphadora Tonks, Charles Weasley. Fifth years – Michael Paling, Andrea Starter. Fourth years – Ashley Clearwater, Laura Declan, Oliver Wood, Grant Wyndham. Third years – Primula Goldstein, Annabelle Pond, Simon Standish. Second years – Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Donaghan Tremmlett, Gabriel Truman, Cassius Warrington, Fredicus Weasley, George Weasley, Ryan Westrup. Prefects, third years – Pond and Standish, fifth years – Paling and Starter, of course… That’s it, I’m done.”

“Thank you, Hat. I think we’ve waited long enough. Let the feast Begin!” Dumbledore waved his hands and in a blink of an eye, the tables were laden with platters of food.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Minerva looked at the envelope bearing her name. The writing was unfamiliar to her, but it was clearly addressed.

 

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress,_ **

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland._ **

 

The invitation was on fine parchment, the quillmenship detailed and precise. Someone had obviously taken time and care to write to her. Inside the envelope was a single piece of parchment.

 

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I wish to extend Yule greetings from my father and myself, to you and your family. Uncle Siri and Uncle Remmy, tell us that you are leaving Hogwarts for Yule this year, but that you will be without family to celebrate with._

_I don’t like this and have asked Da if I may invite you to join us for Yule. For Yule Eve and the morning of Yule, it will just be Da, Uncle Reg and I. And you, if you decide to join us._

_For Yule night, it will be a larger gathering, but still not big. Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice and Neville will be coming, along with Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissa and Draco. And of course, the Uncles, Sev, Siri and Remus._

_Da says that even if you don’t want to come, we will get to meet you soon, as Da and I will be moving to Hogwarts in August. Da is going to be teaching Ancient Runes and I am looking forward to getting my letter this summer, Da thinks it could be any day, now._

_It would be nice if you would join us. No one should be alone for Yule._

_Sincerely._

_Harrington A De Silver_

_P.S. Da says that I can send you a portkey or I can get one of the Uncles to give you the floo-address and password._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Welcome to De Silver’s Refuge, Professor McGonagall. Thank you for joining us for Yule.” Harry said offering his arm.

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy, before nodding slightly and resting her hand in the curve of his elbow.

“Thank you for inviting me, Mr De Silver.”

“If you will bear with me for one moment, please, Professor?” At the professor’s nod, Harry spoke again. “Wilky? Ah, thank you Wilky. Would you take Professor McGonagall’s bags to the Emerald Suite? And would you ask Blossom to have tea brought to the Suite’s sitting room? Thank you Wilky.” When the elf bowed and disappeared, Harry gestured to the hallway and began to walk.

“I’m really pleased you decided to join us, professor. I didn’t like the idea of you being alone over Yule.”

“Oh, now, Mr De Silver, it’s not that bad. A bit of quiet can be well appreciated after a busy school year.”

“I don’t doubt it, professor and now you’ve got Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy living in the castle? Are they at least leaving the pranks until the weekends?”

“Mostly. But even when they’re not, they only involve the sixth and seventh years.”

“Don’t tell me they’re leaving the staff alone?”

“No, but that’s separate again from the school pranks.”

“That’s something at least. I’m not sure I’m looking forward to living in the same building as them, Uncle Sev **_and_** Da. At least when it all gets too much, Nev, Draco and me can retreat to our Animagus forms.”

“I’m not sure that you’ll be allowed to use your Animagus forms at Hogwarts, you may need to be registered.”

“Oh, I hope that Da and Headmaster Dumbledore can work something out. We like to spend time together in our other forms.”

“Sirius said that the three of you worked it out on your own when you were five?”

“Yes, ma’am. We all watched Uncle Siri, he spent the full moon with Uncle Remy, so he wouldn’t be alone. We didn’t know it was supposed to be hard, we talked about it and Nev found a book that described what happened, but it sounded complicated, we wanted to see if there was a simpler way. So we went through it step by step and threw out things that we couldn’t see the point of. And then we began to play with it. No one told us it was dangerous, but then we didn’t tell the adults we were playing with it, either.”

“That wasn’t a very smart thing to do, Mr De Silver.”

“Harrington or Harry, please, professor. I’m not at Hogwarts, yet. And yeah, it wasn’t, but we didn’t know that, we were just playing. Draco was the first to shift, he turned into a Grimm, just like Uncle Siri, but he was a pup, a pale grey pup. Nev was next and he was an otter. Me… I dragged my heels and when I changed, I went straight to one of my Magical Creatures, a Hippogriff.”

“A Hippogriff?”

“Yes, ma’am. I was a Hippogriff foal. Da said I was the equivalent of a foal of about a month old.”

“And what is your natural creature form… Harrington? Sirius mentioned kittens?”

“Oh, I have a Chausie Cat and a Arctic Wolf and my other Magical Creature is a Draco-Aedes.”

“Other? What do you mean, other?”

“Me, Draco and Nev all have two Magical Creature forms and two Natural Creature forms. Nev is a Griffin and a Wumpus Cat for the Magical Creatures and an Otter and a Fence Fox for the Natural ones. Draco is a Draco-Ingis and the Grimm for Magical and a Snow Tiger and a Kite for the Natural forms.”

Harry came to a halt in front of a set of elegant double doors. He gently removed the professor’s hand from his arm and opened the doors.

“This suite is for you, professor. I hope you like it.”

McGonagall walked around the room and admired the furnishings, looking into the other attached rooms before coming back to the sitting room, where Harry waited, patiently.

“It’s lovely, Harrington, you and your father chose well.”

“Oh, no, professor,” Harry laughed. “Da would have given you one of the gold rooms, you being the Head of House for Gryffindor, but I told him that you should have something calming for Yule, something that doesn’t remind you of school.”

“Well, that’s very thoughtful of you, Harrington. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, professor… Ah… professor? There’s something I wanted to show you. Will you watch a memory, please?”

“A memory? Yours? I don’t see a pensieve, here.”

“A memory, professor, but not mine, but it is about me. And while we do have a pensieve, that’s not what we’ll be using.”

“No?”

“No, ma’am. Da’s been consulting for the Unnamed for years, the Master gave him one of their enchanted mirrors.”

“I see. So, the memories will show… how?”

“It will be like looking at a picture, a Wizarding photograph, but instead of it repeating every few seconds, it will last until the memory is complete.”

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy, Harrington. There was something about the child that chilled her, but she couldn’t say what.

“Very well, I’ll watch your… mirror.” She finally said.

“Thank you, professor.”

The boy stood and moved to a cloth-draped item, he pulled the cloth away to reveal an easel holding a large mirror. The mirror, itself was about three foot tall and roughly four foot wide, it’s surface rippled, like water in a pond.

“This is a _vertis aspectu_ mirror. It will take a couple of hours to watch the total. If you need a break, then all you need to say is ‘ _stabit’_ , that will halt the memory until you say ‘ _incipere’_. Are you ready, professor?” When the witch nodded he tapped the surface with a finger and spoke again. “ _Ostende Memoriae Audiri_.”

An image of a ghost floated through a wall, the ghost of a teen, McGonagall estimated him to be 15 or 16 years old, small and underfed. His clothes were torn and bloodied, bruises and cut littering what skin could be seen.

And with this one memory Minerva McGonagall’s world and everything she believed in, changed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I am going to string that man up by his heels and beat with his own wand! How dare he risk a child like that?! How dare he bring such foul things into a school?! And as for that Tournament?” The professor ranted for a few more minutes, before turning to Harry. “I take it you have plans for the **_Headmaster_** and for… what did you call him? Moldysnort?”

“Indeed we do, professor. Would you like to be involved?”

The transfiguration professor smiled.

“Yes, please… Harry.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“Well? How’d we do this time?” Neville asked.

“Better. Part of that is being smart about your electives, but even taking that into consideration… much better.” Lucius replies.

“How much better? And in what subjects?” Harry asked.

“Draco. You ditched Arithmancy, Astronomy, Divination, Herbology and Magical Theory. It paid off, son.” Lucius hugged his son. “An O in History of Magic. O++ in everything else. 8 N.E.W.T.s.”

Draco smirked to himself. Fewer subjects, yes, but better results. He was pleased, very pleased, he hoped that Harry and Nev did as well in their exams.

“Nev, lad.” Greyson held up a piece of parchment. “No O’s this time. O+’s in Ancient Runes, Ancient studies, History of Magic, Magical Theory and… Potions! O++’s in Care, Charms, DADA, Herbology* and Transfiguration. With a note that you got a perfect score in Herbology, too. 10 N.E.W.T.s, Neville, 10! Well done.”

“Harry? O++ only! Runes, Ancient Studies, Care, Charms, DADA*, Magical Theory, Potions and Transfiguration. A note for a perfect score in DADA, again. 8 N.E.W.T.s. Brilliant work.” Lucius cheered.

Narcissa glided through the door to the study-room.

“I have more news.” She smiled as she spoke.

“Mama?” Draco questioned.

“Because the subject was raised at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, by Sirius, we haven’t been hiding the fact that the three of you are Animagi. I’ve been in negotiations with Madame Amelia Bones, regarding getting you three, registered. This morning the Heads of the DMLE, the Animagus Registry, Magical Education, Magical Research and Wizarding Examinations, all gave permission for you to be tested and if you pass, registered fully as Animagi.”

The boys weren’t the only ones to cheer.

“Madame Bones, Mr Pinfeathers, Madame Locket and Madame Glennvale will be here at 2pm. I hope you’re ready.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Griphook and Sharpaxe watched in pleasure at Draco held a dagger to Knifeshaft’s throat.

“Well done, Mater Malfoy.” A goblin’s voice came from the shadows.

Draco spun in the direction the voice came from, a dagger in each hand, automatically falling into a fighting stance.

“At ease!” Knifeshaft snapped, Draco straightened and slid his daggers into their sheaths.

“Your Majesty… you honour us.” Sharpaxe bowed to the goblin who emerged from the shadows.

The new goblin, King Shatteraxe wasn’t tall or particularly distinctive, but he did have an air about him that spoke of well-earned respect.

“I thought I would like to see these Hunters for myself. And I am not disappointed, nephew.” The king said to Sharpaxe.

“Thank you… Uncle.” He paused. “Did you see all three of them, Uncle? Or only Draco?”

“No, ‘paxe, I arrived when you were giving them their initial instructions. I must say, I doubted them. Their skill, their determination, them in general. It’s not very often I am forced to make such a significant mental adjustment.”

“Ah… sorry… your, ah, majesty.” Nev stammered.

“Oh, no, young Longbottom, no apologies. It’s good to be reminded that not even a king is infallible, that one should listen to one’s advisors, from time to time. Sharpaxe and Knifeshaft, both reported that the three of you were progressing rapidly, that even your age was not a detriment. I felt I needed to see this for myself. They were right, you know. When you are fully grown, I doubt that any wizard could successfully stand against you. Maybe an Unnamed, but even then, it’s unlikely. You are going to be formidable warriors and I’m glad that the goblins of Gringotts were your first teachers.”

“Thank you, You Majesty. The goblins of Gringotts have most helpful and we are very grateful for that assistance.” Draco bowed deeply as he spoke.

“You have pretty manners, young Malfoy, they serve you well. As will these…”

Shatteraxe waved and a goblin guard approached each boy, he held a tray with a selection of daggers and their sheaths.

“These daggers are made from the claw of the first dragon to ever guard a Gringotts’ vault. She was injured in a Wizarding war and sought shelter from the Goblin Chief Swordswift, who was Manager Pro-Term of the Prague Branch at the time. She’d been hit with a light sensitivity curse and bargained to swap shelter for protection.”

Harry joined Draco and Nev and the three studied the daggers closely. All three daggers looked much the same, but that wasn’t what made they look closely. The blade of each dagger looked like it was made from glass, it was clear, but they could see the layers of a clear substance, one beyond another. Each dagger had a curved blade and the hilt was made of a dark matt material, unknown to the boys. A slight sheen of gold, told that these daggers were made with goblin magic, not just goblin hands.

“They are remarkable weapons, Your Majesty. You honour us greatly.” Harry reverently touched a blade.

“They are that, Master Harry.” The goblin kind said. “Each claw was given willingly, while Shusta was alive. It took a team of ten enchanters to create each blade and another team of five to fashion the hilts and join the two together. The blades are from Shusta’s front claws and the hilts from her rear feet. Once they are Blood bound to you, they will resize to fit your hands and will grow with you. They cannot be removed from their sheaths by anyone except you, nor will they draw your blood without your consent. Perfect for warriors such as you are becoming. When you die, leave instructions and we will see that your chosen successor is to bound to the dagger. I declare no goblin right of inheritance on them. They are yours to bequeath as you will.”

All the goblins in the chamber caught their breath, for the king to give up a right of inheritance to goblin-made weaponry was nearly unheard of. The last such items were gifted to the founders of Hogwarts, who left the sword, locket, cup and diadem to the school in perpetuity.

“That is truly an honour, Your Majesty. I hope that we are not forced to use them in anger, but knowing that we have them, will give us reassurance, I’m sure.” Harry bowed to the king, Draco at his left and Neville on his right.

“I, too, hope against hope that you never need draw them.” The king replied, bowing back.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Father? Can I speak with you, please?” Draco approached his father’s desk.

“Of course, Draco. What can I help you with?”

“I… I want to discuss contracts, Father.”

“Contracts?” Lucius frowned. Now what had the boys come up with?

“Yes, please.”

“Very well. Come in and sit down, Draco.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Now… what sort of contracts are we talking about? Do you know?”

“Oh, yes, I know.” Draco took a deep breath. “I want to discuss marriage contracts, Father. I want the Houses of Malfoy, Rosier and Gryffindor to make an offer for the hand of Harrington of Houses De Silver, Potter, Peverell and Slytherin.” He finished formally.

“Oh.” Was all Lucius could think of to say.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Three fat Barn owls circled the patio before settling on the railings, letters held securely in their beaks. Each owl hopped forward and deposited their burden on the table, beside a plate of biscuits.

“Thank you very much.” Greyson said to each bird as he reached into his pocket for a bag of owl treats.

“Oh, Da. It that our letters? From Hogwarts?” Harry asked as he climbed the stairs from the garden, Draco on his left and Neville to the right, as they always were.

“I think so, Harry. Why don’t you open them and find out?” Greyson handed each boy an envelope with their name on it.

Harry looked at his, it was so different for last time.

 

_Mr H De Silver_

_First bedroom on the left,_

_Hunter’s Refuge,_

_Buckland-on-Laverton._

 

Opening the envelope revealed two pieces of parchment and while professor McGonagall had signed the first page, it was obvious that the body of the letter was not written by her.

 

_Dear Mr De Silver,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you…_

 

Harry grinned. Finally!

“Well done, boys.” Narcissa beamed at she and Alice joined the men-folk on the patio.

“Thanks, Mama.” Draco’s smile was just as bright.

“You do know what that means, don’t you?” Alice added.

The boys looked at each other and grinned.

“SHOPPING!” They cried. “Diagon Alley!”

“Yep, cubs. Diagon Alley.” Sirius agreed, grinning.

“Now, before you rush to the floo-fireplace… check the list, I know that you have most of it, already.” Remus warned.

“Hmm…” Harry, Draco and Nev sat together, absently conjuring parchment and a self-filling quill.

“We’ll need the uniform.” Draco said.

“We’ve got the dragon-hide gloves, but I’d rather leave have a pair just for school.” Nev muttered.

“That means Madame Malkin’s as well as Slug and Jiggers.” Harry said as he wrote.

“Should we get new cauldron’s, Uncle Sev?”

“I’d recommend it, yes. Along with a set of scales and phials. Like Neville said, a set just for school is a good idea.” The potions master poured himself a coffee.

“Well, you’ve got all the books, so we’re not buying them again. A new trunk each, monogrammed, perhaps.” Lucius suggested.

“Does that mean we can’t get more books, Da? Can’t we get any at all?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“Of course you can, just remember… we’re moving to Hogwarts this week, my quarters there are decent but not huge, after all they’re stuck between the dorms in Bridge tower.”

“Yes, Da. I remember.” Harry replied.

“So, what **_is_** on your shopping list?” Narcissa asked.

“Ah… Three sets of plain black work robes. A plain hat. Gloves. A winter cloak. Boots, preferably dragon-hide. A size 2 cauldron… Uncle Sev? Potage’s or Slug and Jiggers?”

“For school potions equipment? Potage’s is fine.”

“Thanks… Um… Cauldron. Phials. Scales. A Telescope… can we at least get decent ones?” On receiving a nod, Harry continued. “A pet. I want an owl, I’m kinda hoping to get Hedwig again, but…”

“That’s it?”

“No… don’t forget the most important thing, we have to get wands from Ollivander’s. But what about our current wands?”

“What about them?” Greyson replied.

“Are we allowed to take them? As back-ups? Just in case?”

“It’s not normally allowed.” Severus stated. “And I know that the three of you are quite capable of wordless and wandless magic, but… I’d feel better if the Headmaster never knew that, so back-up wands are a good idea.”

“But…” Remus warned. “Only one. If something happens, then you’ve still got one here.”

“But… but that means…” Draco started.

“…we’d have to chose…” Harry finished.

“Yes, it does.” Alice agreed.

“Dammit.” Neville muttered.

 

 

 

 _vertis aspect_ = Old(past) sight

 _Ostende Memoriae Audiri_. = Show memory with sound _._


	8. Chapter 8

_An Hour Later_

 

Emerging from the floo-fireplace into the dining hall of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry grinned at finally having mastered keeping his feet. He took a quick step forward to his father’s side, as he knew that Sirius would be right on his heels. They waited patiently for the rest of their group to join them, each addition moving off to the side.

“Good afternoon, Professor Black.” A pair of teenagers greeted Sirius as he stood bedside Greyson, Harry and Draco, just waiting for Neville to join them.

“Afternoon, Mr Oswald, Mr Jordan. Here for your school supplies?” he replied.

“Yes, sir. Just finishing up, but I’ll have to come back again next week, neither Flourish and Blotts or Abernathy’s bookshops have a book we’ve been told we need for the new Ancient Runes professor.”

“The _Advanced Runic Syllabary_? Or _Foremost Symbolic Hieroglyphs_?”

“Both, sir. Mr Fincher at Abernathy’s says he should have them Friday next week, but Mrs Blotts **_did_** say that she could them forwarded straight to Hogwarts, but only if the new professor approved it.”

“Hmm… Just a sec.” Sirius turned away from the students. “Grey? Neither Abernathy’s nor Flourish and Blotts will have your books until later in the week, Fincher says he **_should_** have them by Friday, but Mrs Blotts can have them sent straight to Hogwarts. What’s your preference?”

“My books?”

“For your seventh year class.”

“Oh, right, sorry, wasn’t thinking. Go with Flourish and Blotts, every time, Siri. Fincher might say Friday, but just as likely be the following week, but F&B’s? If Mrs Blotts say Friday, then she means Friday.”

“Right. There you are, Mr Oswald.”

“Thank you, Professor Black… sir.” The teenager hesitated. “Ah… sir? Mrs Blotts said we’d have to have permission from the professor.”

“Certainly, I’ll drop in and tell Mrs Blotts that she can have any books not in stock, forwarded directly to my classroom. Mr Oswald, was it?”

“Yes, sir. Thomas Oswald, seventh year, Ravenclaw, sir.”

“Good to meet you, Mr Oswald, I’m Greyson De Silver, this is my son Harrington and his friends, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. All three are going to Hogwarts for first year, in September. Now, Mr Oswald, I don’t plan on asking my students to read too far ahead over the summer, if you’ve read _Advanced Rune Translation_ , that’s more than enough. Particularly for seventh year, you will need a significant amount of practical work if you plan on getting O’s. You might want to let your housemates know and if you’ve anyone in the other houses, that you’re friendly with, I’d approve sending an owl. No, no don’t bother, I’ll get their details and send them myself, save you the need and I can introduce myself.”

“Oh… ah, thank you professor, that’s… a relief. It’s not the hardest class, but Professor Babbling wasn’t always consistent with her information. Frequently we had to order books mid-term or during holidays.”

“So, I’ve been told. Well, Mr Oswald, you won’t have that issue in my class, I prefer to have everything ready beforehand, that way everyone knows exactly where they stand. I won’t tolerate inattentiveness, but I will take circumstances into consideration before issuing penalties.”

“That’s good to know, professor. Well, we’d best get a move on, Mrs Jordan will be expecting Lee and I back for lunch. Oh, professor Black? Due to father’s illness, I went to the DMT and applied for my Apparition Licence, they approved me, but recommended that I continue Apparition and Animagus Studies this year.” He sighed. “I did have an Animagus blowout the night before last, though. I let the DMLE know as soon as I could and they gave me an ‘extenuating circumstances warning’, which was really good.”

“Wow, Oswald, that’s… both good and bad. What happened, can I ask?”

The young man hesitated.

“You don’t have to tell, me what caused it, but you may find that it helps to get it off your shoulders.” Sirius added quietly.

“Alright, sir. My Dad took me to Peru a few years ago and he got bitten by something, a muggle insect and now? He’s got this muggle illness and nothing is working, he’s not sick all the time, but there’s no warning when he **_does_** get sick. I look forward to school, sir, but that the same time I kinda dread it. When I’m at school, I spend a lot of time thinking about Dad, it’s just him and me, now, since mum was killed and when I’m at school and he gets sick, there’s no one to look after him. And…” the teenager stopped talking and bit his lip, trying to get control of his emotions.

“Mr Oswald, have you told Professor Flitwick any of this?” Sirius asked, well, seriously.

“No, sir.”

“Right. Here’s what we’re going to do. Take Mr Jordan home, have lunch, check up on your father and meet me back here at 3 O’clock. I’ll set up an appointment with Professor Flitwick, we’ll discuss the matter and work something out. There are options available, all we need to do is work out which one is best suited to you and your father. For now? Off you go, have lunch, see your father, calm down. You’re not alone, Mr Oswald, we’ll get you the help you need. That’s what we’re here for, to help you get ready to face life as an adult.”

“Thank you, sir.” Oswald gave a watery smile as he left.

“Nicely done, Siri.” Greyson gave Sirius a pat on the shoulder and nudged him into movement. “Let’s get shopping, shall we?”

He was answered by a small cheer from Harry, Draco and Neville.

 

An hour later, Harry had his Holly and Phoenix feather wand again and was ready to face Eeylops Owl Emporium.

He didn’t even get to the door before the Snowy owl was fluttering her wings, trying to get to him.

“Careful there, young sir, that un’s a handful.” The attendant warned.

“No, she’s perfect. Aren’t you?” Harry corrected.

The owl hooted and clacked her beak. Harry, taking no notice of the attendant, opened the owl’s large square cage and lifted a hand.

“Come on, Hedwig, let’s go pay for you and get you some treats.”

Hedwig hopped onto Harry’s arm and quickly made her way up onto his shoulder. She hooted her deep ‘hoo-hoo’ sound and nibbled gently at his ear.

“She likes you.” The attendant was stunned.

“Yep.” Harry was smug.

Draco and Neville were amused.

“You and feathered things, Harrington.” Greyson huffed.

“But, Da.” Harry protested. “She’s beautiful.” Hedwig puffed herself up in pleasure.

“I swear you’re part bird, Harry De Silver.”

“And?” Harry’s answer had Draco and Neville laughing and Greyson spluttering.

“You walked into that one, Grey.” Sirius grinned.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. Let’s pay for your owl and get on to… whatever’s next on the list.”

“We’ve got everything on our list, Da. The only thing left is to get Nev his birthday present. Something he can take to Hogwarts. A pet, Da, a pet for Nev?” Harry looked up at his father, pleadingly.

“What do you say Nev? A pet?”

Nev’s face lit up.

“Ooh, yes please.” The boy bounced on his toes in excitement.

“Alright, let’s got to the Magical Menagerie, then.” Greyson and Sirius kept the boys in front of them as they wandered down the alley.

“Are you ready for this, Grey?” Sirius asked.

“For Hogwarts? Or for the Menagerie?”

“No, for Hogwarts. The boys have got plans for the Feast. I heard the three of them last night, they were talking about it.”

“Not really. I’m just hoping to keep up with them. Do you know what Harry asked me last night?”

“Uh, no. What?”

“He came and asked me about marriage contracts. He’s eleven, Sirius and he’s asking about contracts.”

“Oh.” Sirius stumbled for a couple of steps. “Ah, who…?”

“Sirius? Really?”

“Oh, right. Draco.”

“Yep. I asked Lucius to come over and discuss the matter this evening. I want it sorted before we move to Hogwarts on Friday. Contracts, gods above.” Greyson muttered.

“Yeah well, worry about that later, the boys look like they’ve been claimed by half the shop.” Sirius warned, pointing at the three boys who were surrounded by animals.

“Oh, joy.” Greyson replied, deadpan.

When the pair joined them, the boys were sitting in the middle of the store and just about every cat, kneazle, puffskein, pygmy puff or niffler in the place, was trying to cosy up to them. Draco had a lapful of puffs, pygmy or not, they were rolling around the blonde’s legs. Harry had most of the kittens climbing on him, not even Hedwig was enough to deter them. Nev was sitting with his back against the counter, his legs crossed and a huge kneazle-like feline sitting at his side as each cat or kneazle approached and rubbed against his hands.

“Well…” Greyson just looked on, amused. “I said you were part bird, Harry. It appears I was wrong. It’s not just feathered things, is it?”

“Um… No?” Harry answered.

“Great. Just great.” His father sighed. “We’re going to end up with our own menagerie, if I’m not careful.”

“So, Neville? What do you want? Any ideas?” Sirius crouched down and asked the cat-covered boy.

“Him.” Nev nodded towards the big kneazle.

Sirius blinked and looked at the animal. He was huge by the standards of a kneazle.

“Him? Are you sure? Is he… what is he?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Just want him.” Nev tipped his head to the side and the cat-like creature did the same, the two wearing the same expressions.

“I wonder?” Sirius stood and looked for the store’s attendant. “Mr Wimplesoft? Mr Wimpleso… Ah, there you are, Mr Wimplesoft. Young Neville here seemed to be favouring this… fellow. I’m wondering… What are the chances that he’s Neville’s familiar?”

The middle-aged man emerged from a back room and made his way through the cramped store. He looked at Neville and the kneazle-like animal, bending down and gently stroking the animal’s head, before turning to Neville and doing the same.

“Yes, yes, they will have a strong bond, maybe strong enough to communicate more than just emotions.” He looked at Harry and Hedwig. “Just like those two.”

“Wow, Nev. A familiar, that’s so cool.” Draco beamed at his friend.

“Yeah.” Neville sighed in pleasure.

“Alright, I think I’m fairly safe in assuming, he’s what you want as your present?” Greyson asked.

“Yes please, Uncle Grey.” Neville smiled happily.

“Got it. Mr Wimplesoft? Nev’s going to need some things for his familiar.” He paused. “Nev? What is his name?”

“Ezra. He’s Ezra.” Neville stated.

“Right, well, Ezra is going to need some accessories. And we’ll need some information about Ezra and his needs. First and foremost, his breeding. I’ve never seen a kneazle that big before.” Greyson declared.

Harry and Draco pulled their friend to his feet and dragged him in the direction of the accessories aisles, leaving Greyson and Sirius with the store’s attendant.

“Ah, well… he’s not actually a kneazle. Oh, his is part-kneazle, but he is only part. My daughter brought him and two females back from Turkey last week, he’s got all the relevant papers and been given a clean bill of health from Regulation and Control, but you will have to register him with Regulation and Control, you do know that, right?” Mr Wimplesoft informed the two adults.

“Yes, as soon as Neville chose him, I knew he’d have to be registered. You said part-kneazle, what’s he crossed with?”

“Well, we’re not exactly certain, we **_think_** he’s part Caracal, but it **_could_** be Lynx. His colouring isn’t reminiscent of either, but his shape lends itself to both. His ears are larger than either and his tail is completely kneazle, as both Caracal and lynx have shortened tails. But because he’s part kneazle, his size is limited, I hope that with the young sir, he will finally begin to eat properly, if he does he should end up somewhere between 15 to 20 pound.”

“Hmm… so not fully grown yet, but not really a kitten?” Greyson guessed.

“No, not really.” Mr Wimplesoft agreed.

“Oh, well, at least he’s not small enough to trip over.” Sirius joked.

“If Harry and Nev both have familiars what are the chances that Draco’s going to have one, Siri?”

“I don’t want to know, mate.” Sirius groaned.

“Well, whatever it is, it’s not in here, so I’m hoping it’s another owl, so maybe we… Oh damn.” Greyson petered off, looking as Draco wandered back with a half stunned look on his face.

On the boy’s shoulder sat a tiny kitten, at first glance, Greyson assumed that Draco’s hair covered the kitten, until it nuzzled the boy’s chin. Then it became clear that the kitten was in fact, the exact same colour as Draco’s own hair.

“Uncle Grey?” Draco trembled slightly as he approached and Greyson reached out and gently pulled the boy into his side.

“Found someone, have you, Draco?” Sirius asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I think… I think he found me, Uncle Siri. Um…”

“It’s alright, Draco, we’ll have Mr Wimplesoft check, but I think you just found your familiar.”

“Oh… alright. How does he know?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lucius stepped from the floo-flames and greeted Greyson.

“Greyson, good evening.”

“Evening, Lucius. Thanks for coming.”

“Anytime, Grey, anytime. What has Harry come up with now?”

“Yeah… let's go through to my study, Luc. We’re going to need a drink.” Greyson lead Lucius from the receiving hall with it’s floo-fireplace, heading for his study. And his bottle of fire-whiskey.

“That bad, huh?”

“I hope not, but…?”

Pouring two generous glasses, Greyson waved Lucius in the direction of a seat. He handed over a glass and sat, resting his hand over the arm of his chair.

“You look tired, Grey.”

“I am, Luc. Shopping with those three is a nightmare, I swear. We got everything, so at least we don’t have to do it again. But fair warning… All three boys now have familiars.”

“What? But…? Malfoy’s have never had familiars.” Lucius stammered.

“Maybe the Malfoy’s don’t, but the Black’s do and Cissa is a Black, through and through.” Greyson reminded the other man.

“Oh, hell. What’d he get?”

With Draco and Neville staying with Greyson and Harry until Thursday, Lucius had seen his son at breakfast that morning, but hadn’t expected to see him again for another three days. Even now, the boys were up in Harry’s suite finishing up on sorting and packing what Harry planned to take to Hogwarts with them. With Greyson being on staff, Harry would be able to stay with his father for weekends and holidays.

“Oh, it’s not that bad. He’s got a kneazle. A purebred tom, just old enough to leave his mother.” Greyson grinned. “It’s exactly, and I mean **_exactly_** , the same colour as Draco’s hair. According to Mr wimplesoft, the tom’s colouring is extremely rare and would have made it difficult to sell him. Gidget, as Draco calls him, likes to ride on Draco’s shoulder or in a pocket.”

“Oh, merlin.” Lucius groaned.

“Yeah. Nev’s got a lynx cross kneazle, he’s huge, but quite gentle. Ezra seems to get on well with both Gidget and Harry’s owl, Hedwig, at least… so far.”

“I hope it lasts. But… surely that’s not why you asked me to come over, tonight?”

“No. No, it’s not. Luc… Harry came to me last night, he wanted to talk…”

“And you want my advice?” Lucius asked.

“Not exactly… Harry wanted to talk about Contracts. Marriage Contracts.”

Lucius blinked.

“Well now… Draco came to me, the night before last and asked much the same thing.”

“Lucius, they’re talking Marriage Contracts, they’re 11 years old and talking Marriage Contracts. What sort of sons are we raising?”

“More to the point… What happens if they decide to take over the rest of the world?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Slipping through the barrier to platform 9¾, Greyson felt nostalgia fight with fear. Seeing the train brought back warm memories of his own time at Hogwarts, of his friends and Housemates. But at the same time it brought fears, fear of what Harry and his fellow Hunters had yet to face.

They were as ready as they were ever going to be, all the Horcruxes had been transferred from their original containers to the titanium encased crystals. All seven soul-crystals, even the one that had been Nagini, were carefully hidden in an undetectable pocket in Harry’s satchel.

The nightmare of hunting down the blasted snake had, thankfully, be done by house-elves. Kreacher and Dobby, a young elf that Lucius and Cissa had give Harry, partially as a birthday gift and partially because Draco told them to, had spent days popping around the Death-Eater haunts until they found the snake. With a potion that Severus made the two elves were able to knock her out and bring her to Gringotts, to have the Horcruxe removed, and put her back where they’d found, all without her knowing.

Being able to transfer the Horcruxes instead of having to destroy them, meant that the date and moon phase were no longer issues of the same severity, but they had tried to stick as close to one or the other as possible. Now all they had to do was get through today and tonight and Moldysnort would no longer be a concern and the Hunters could devote the rest of their ‘official’ schooling to dealing with Dumbledore.

“Harry! Uncle Grey!” Draco’s voice rang out clearly and caused many heads to turn. The young blonde, with Gidget riding in his accustomed place, ran over to hug his Harry.

“Draco. Where’s your parents… oops, I see them. Cissa, Luc.” Greyson greeted the elder Malfoy’s.

“Grey. Harry, darling, where’s your beautiful owl?” Cissa asked.

“Oh Hedwig stayed at Hogwarts, Da said that she would have to stay in her cage on the train and I wouldn’t do that to her, so she’s staying in Da’s quarters, Aunt Cissa.” Harry explained as he hugged Narcissa and Lucius.

“That’s probably a good idea, Harry.” Lucius agreed.

“Harry, Draco!” Neville was nearly bouncing as he joined them. “Hello, Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissa. Are you coming on the train with us, Uncle Grey?”

A few of the older students looked surprised at Neville’s question, but when Thomas Oswald addressed the man as ‘Professor De Silver’, most figured out that he was the new Ancient Runes master and not the poor unfortunate soul teaching DADA this year. Looking around showed no new faces, so the students guessed that the DADA professor might not be new.

Anything was possible at Hogwarts.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When the train finally puffed to a stop at Hogsmeade station, Harry was hungry, his stomach rumbling. Bidding his father goodbye, he joined Draco, Neville and the rest of the first years, as they made their way down to the docks and the flimsy little boats that would take them across the Black Lake to the Castle.

Sharing a boat with Blaise Zabini, the three boys all sighed in relief at the sight of the Castle, the place that they had called home for years. They might have spent part of the summer here, after Harry and Greyson moved in, but the sight still moved them.

“Home, Harry. We’re home.” Neville leaned forward to whisper over Harry and Draco’s shoulders.

“We were here just yesterday, Nev.” Draco reminded the other boy.

“Yeah, maybe, but…” Neville trailed off.

“We get it, Nev. We’ve been working towards this for years and now, here we are.” Harry said.

 

Waiting outside the Great Hall’s huge double doors, the three boys quickly ran through their plan, from start to, hopefully, finish. Even as they whispered, they knew that something was likely to happen and alter their plans. If that happened, they had decided that Draco was the one to call the shots, he might not have Harry’s ability to react on the fly, but he was the one with the greatest imagination **_and_** the one with the greatest determination. There was no way he was going to have Moldysnort come back and enslave his family or kill his Harry. **_No way_**.

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall stood in front of the first years.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you enter through these doors and join your fellow students, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your Triumphs will gain your House points, any rule breaking and you will loose points…”

The boys only half-heartedly listened as McGonagall lectured the new students. When she turned back to the doors and twitched her wand, opening the doors, the boys quickly moved to follow her, the other students falling in behind them.

Rows of two by two, the new students made their way down the centre aisle of the Great Hall. They gathered quietly at the front of the Hall near a platform holding the table that tonight seated not just the staff of Hogwarts, but also the School’s Board of Governors. Draco and Neville grinned at their fathers’ expressions of barely concealed amusement.

“Gather ‘round.” She said. “Now, when I call your name… you will come forth… I shall place the sorting hat on your head… and you will be sorted into your Houses.”

“She did it again, Sev.” Harry heard Sirius mutter.

“Be quiet, Siri.” Remus warned, whacking Sirius’ fingers in retribution.

“Ow.”

Harry and Draco snickered silently. Trust Siri.

“Hannah Abbot.” Professor McGonagall called the first student.

A pause while Hat assessed the girl.

“Oh, you’re going to Merlin!”

“Millicent Baulstrode.”

“Slytherin.” Hat called.

Harry, Draco and Neville continued their earlier discussion, but made sure to whisper as quietly as they could, fingers jerking as they clarified details.

Suddenly…

“Harrington De Silver.” Professor McGonagall’s voice broke into their whispering.

Harry shook himself and patted Draco’s arm, he crossed the empty space between the gathered students and the Hat’s stool. He sat as gracefully as he knew how and the Hat descended on his head again.

_‘Well now, back again, Mr De Silver-Potter?’ The Hat’s ‘voice’ sounded in Harry’s mind._

_‘I told you I would be, Alistair.’_ Harry replied.

_‘You did. My apologies for doubting you, I shall not do it again.’_

_‘Now, where am I to put you? You would do well-’_

_‘Alistair… You will put me in Merlin. Myself, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. You will ignore Dumbledore’s orders about where to put children, his judgement is biased.’_

_‘He is Headmaster, Mr De Silver-Potter, I am forced to obey him.’_

_‘Not anymore, Alistair. As the Lord of House Slytherin and the Heir of House Gryffindor, I command you to do the task you were created for, accept no interference. Remembering, of course, that the Heirs of the Founders are always to be housed in Merlin’s care.’_

_‘Well… I wasn’t expecting that. It will be as you say, my Lord.’_

_‘Thank you, Alistair.’_

“Better be… MERLIN!” The rest of the Hall heard the Hat’s voice this time.

Harry glanced up at the staff table, catching his father’s eyes, both smiled and Greyson nodded.

Step one… complete.

Harry joined the others sitting at the Merlin table, sliding into a space opposite Fred and George Weasley.

“Hullo ickle Harrikins.” They said in unison.

“Hullo Gred, Hullo, Forge.” Harry replied, using the nicknames the twins called each other by.

Fred’s eyebrows rose, while George's jaw fell.

“How…?” A dark skinned boy asked.

“Jordan, wasn’t it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Lee Jordan… How?”

“Oh, I was with my Da, the day you, and Oswald from Ravenclaw, were in Diagon Alley, he spoke to Uncle Siri and Da about books and getting them delivered to Da’s classroom.”

“Oh… Ah. And the twins?”

Instead of answering, Harry leaned forward and looked down the table towards the senior students.

“Heya, Charlie.” He called.

“Heya Harry. Any chance of you three doing a class with Professor Lupin?” A thickset redhead replied eagerly.

“We’ve been here less than an hour, Charlie.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I’m hungry, Spike.” Harry stated, bluntly.

“Ah… right… it can wait.” Charlie was suddenly cautious, which made the twins cautious, which in turn made most of the table cautious.

Professor McGonagall’s voice caught Harry’s attention.

“Neville Longbottom.”

Neville eased himself onto Hat/Alistair’s stool and Harry caught his breath, this was the only part they couldn’t control in some way. If the Sorting Hat put them in separate Houses, that would seriously mess up their plans.

“To MERLIN with you!” Hat cried.

Harry sighed in relief, as Neville slipped into his usual place at Harry’s right, now all they only had to worry about Draco. Knowing that there were only two students between Neville and Draco, Harry kept his eyes on the Hat, willing it to put Draco in Merlin. Nev was great, but Harry needed his Draco if he was going to survive Hogwarts again.

“Draco Malfoy.” McGonagall called.

Harry caught his breath.

Time dragged.

And dragged.

“MERLIN!” Alistair called.

Harry heaved a sigh and realised he’d stopped breathing while waiting for Alistair to sort Draco and now he was lightheaded. As Draco sat on Harry’s left he spoke.

“Breath, idiot.”

A quiet meow had the twins looking at Draco, just in time to see a tiny kitten emerge from Draco’s hair.

“You’re not supposed to bring your pet to the dining table, Malfoy.” An older girl informed the first years.

“Gidget isn’t a pet, he’s my registered familiar.” The blonde boy retorted.

“Oh, my apologies…” seeing some of the other first years’ confusion, the girl continued. “Pets have restricted access to the Castle, you can’t take them to class or bring them here to the Great Hall. Any of the gardens or communal areas are fine, but not classes or the Hall. But… familiars are different. A familiar must be registered with Public Information and, depending on the animal’s breed, with Regulation and Control. It does mean, however that a familiar can go wherever their pledged witch or wizard can go. So pretty much anywhere. The Great Hall. Classes. The library. The Gardens. Hogsmeade. Anywhere.”

“See, Nev, I told you, you could bring Ezra.” Draco reached back around Harry and tapped Neville on the shoulder.

“Okay, I will next time.”

“Blaise Zabini.” McGonagall said.

“Merlin.” Hat huffed.

Knowing that Blaise was the last of the first years, Harry, Draco and Neville, looked up at Greyson and as one the three of them nodded.

“Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to say a few words.”

It was time to begin.

 

Dumbledore stood.

“I have few start of term notices I wish to announce.” He began.

Only to be stopped.

A ghostly form seeped through the wood of the Great Hall’s doors, walking a couple of feet above the ground, the form made it’s way up the aisle, with each step it took, it’s shape solidified. By the time it reached the front of the Hall, it had taken the form of a young man, in his mid twenties, dressed in black muggle clothing, with pale skin and black hair. But it was his eyes that alerted the watchers that this was no ordinary man.

His eyes were black, but not just the pupils and the irises, but all of his eyes, there was no white visible, just black. His eyes looked like the starry skies on a clear night, lit with tiny specks of light.

“And who are you, sir?” Dumbledore asked.

As he got closer, the man with starry-eyes flicked his hand and every person or animal in the Hall was frozen, fixed in position.

“I am here to claim one who has wronged many.”

Dumbledore was unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to ask the man who he meant.

The man waved a hand and lines of light appeared on the floor in front of him, forming a circle with different sized smaller circles intersecting it in multiple places and a larger ring encircling them all.

“My Hunters. Come to me.” He called.

Harry, Draco and Nev stood and moved to the doors, notice-me-not and silencing charms in place. At Merlin’s table, illusions filled their place and no one, not student or professor, other than the few that wore a Collective Wing, would be able to tell the boys weren’t still sitting there. Quickly the boys cast their glamours, making themselves look like they had before Merlin and Death had sent them back in time. They let the charms fall, first the silencing charm faded as they walked up the aisle, then as they got closer they let the notice-me-not charms begin to fade.

 

To the students, staff and visitors watching, all they heard the man was call for hunters, then footsteps came and three tall beings faded into sight, striding up the Hall’s centre aisle. All three wore heavy dark grey robes, hoods pulled over their faces, a wand in each hand. The three moved as warriors, well accustomed to battle.

They stopped at the first man’s heels and bowed.

“You called, my Lord Arius. Your Hunters have answered.” The three spoke as one.

Many people, Dumbledore and Quirrell amount them, tensed and fear began to permeate the Hall.

“Place the crystals. Bring the wraith.”

“My Lord.”

One being twitched his hand and his wand vanished, he then reached that hand across and it slid **_into_** his other wrist, disappearing up to mid forearm, emerging with a glowing crystal folded in mesh of metal. The being stepped past Lord Arius, carefully avoiding the lines of light, the being placed the crystal in one of the smaller circles. He then reach back into his wrist and removed a second crystal and placed it in another small circle, he continued to do this until all of the smallest circles had a crystal.

While he was doing this, the other two beings approached the staff table and taking a firm grasp on Professor Quirrell’s arms and lifted him from his seat. The professor was unable to move, to even twitch a finger. The two beings lifted him from his feet and holding in the air carried him around the staff table and down to where Lord Arius waited.

“Place him in the centre, my Hunters.”

Dumbledore finally found his voice.

“Why would you do this to an innocent man?”

“Quirinus Quirrell is almost dead, but he was no innocent, he willingly became the host to a parasitic wraith. And it is that wraith that I am here to claim.”

“Who are you?”

“He is Arius…” Began one Hunter.

“…the Deathless Lord,” Added a second Hunter

“…the Caretaker of Souls.” The third Hunter said.

“He is Death.” They said together.

The sound of students and staff catching their breaths, filled the Great Hall.

“Death?!” Dumbledore gasped.

“Death.” The Hunters spoke together.

Lord Arius or Death, whichever you prefer, smirked and his clothing changed. Robes poured from his shoulders and a scythe appeared in his left hand.

“Today I come for the wraith Quirrell has tucked away within his turban.” Death looked to a Hunter. “Remove the cloth.” The Hunter flicked his wand and the cloth began to unwind itself.

A voice was heard from with in it.

“Who dares?”

The cloth floated clear of the markings on the floor and the staff and students of Hogwarts got their first glimpse of the speaker. A second face stretched the skin on the rear of Quirrell’s head, the distorted features snarling. When the face looked and saw Death, it paled in anger.

“You will not take me, I am immortal.” It sneered.

Death spoke calmly, like he was discussing the weather.

“Do you know what a hunter does, Riddle? They hunt, they find things. And my Hunters are the best there are. Your pathetic little Horcruxes were nothing to my Hunters. With little difficulty they moved the shards of your soul from the items you were using as containers, they moved them to the crystals encircling you. And now each shard will be returned to you. Hunters, take your places.”

Each Hunter moved until they stood in a circle, between the three of them and Death, they stood at the four points of the compass, with the glowing crystals spread out evenly around Quirrell. Death began to speak and it echoed hollowly inside each person who heard him. The pressure rose and the light of the circles rose until it was near blinding.

When the light began to fade, those staff and students close enough to see what was happening recoiled in shock. Quirrell lay still on the floor, within the bands of light floating above him was a dark cloudy shape. It moved and twisted, trying to escape the barriers the light created, but as it touched them it was pushed back and each time it got close to a crystal, the shard would flare again and another small cloud would seep out of the crystal and join with the larger cloud, leaving the crystal dull. Eventually all the crystals gave up their contents and the cloud now formed the shape of a person.

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you have used foul magics in a futile attempt to escape your fate. How many deaths are to be blamed on you and your followers? Too many. It ends now.” Death swung his scythe, it went through the barriers of light and on through the person-shaped cloud, the cloud screamed and all saw the cloud fall away like dust.

Standing in it’s place was a young man, soft dark hair, pale eyes and a strong jaw made the boy quite handsome. Handsome but cold, fury radiated from him and his body trembled with rage.

“Tom Riddle…” Dumbledore stated.

“Do not call me by that pathetic name. I am Lord Voldemort and I will destroy you.” The boy snarled.

“No.” Death said. “You will not. You are but a mortal, Thomas Riddle and it is time that you paid for the lives you have taken.”

Death reached out a hand and spread his fingers, light from Riddle’s body coalesced in a ball in the palm of that hand and Death closed his fingers, one at a time. Light bled through his fingers and began to dim, as it did so, the form of Thomas Riddle also began to dim, getting less and less solid until his shape was barely recognisable.

Then the light was gone and Death dropped his hand.

“He is gone, my Hunters. Well done.”

The three Hunters stepped from their spaces and bowed to Death.

“We are your Hunters, Lord Arius. Call on us when you have need of us.” As one the three Hunters began to walk back up the aisle, fading, first from sight and then from sound.

Death turned to Dumbledore.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have much to answer for.”

“Me? I have done nothing that requires the attendance of Death.” Dumbledore denied.

“Was it not you that volunteered to visit the muggleborn in 1935? Was it not you that first introduced Thomas Riddle to the Wizarding world? Was it not you that he informed of the abuse he received at the orphanage? Was it not you that convinced the then Headmaster, Dippet, to send Riddle back to that same orphanage, year after year? Was it not you who was forced to fetch him in person, when he was so badly beaten he could not reach the Hogwarts Express? Was it not you that ‘inadvertently’ told Riddle what a Horcruxe was? Was it not you who gave Horace Slughorn the only book that has ever befouled these Halls, on Horcruxes, their use and making? Was is not you that _Imperius-ed_ that same Slughorn and made him pass that same, foul book to Riddle? Was it not you that pointed him in the direction of Chamber of Secrets? Was it not you that told him that if the person responsible for the death of Myrtle Warren wasn’t found, Dippet would be forced to close the school?”

Gasps were heard from the Board members, but Death wasn’t finished, yet.

“Was it not you who advised Dippet that Riddle was too young for the DADA position he had applied for? Was it not you that convinced Dippet he was loosing his mind and encouraged him to retire? Was it not you that turned Riddle away without even the courtesy of an interview, when he returned five years later to apply for the same position? Was it not you that blackmailed your daughter, Sybil Trelawney-Dumbledore to give a false ‘prophecy’? Was it not you that place a compulsion charm on young Severus Snape to go to a pub, a place that as a non-drinker, he would never willingly attend? Was it not you, that once Snape had heard your false ‘prophecy’, that placed another compulsion charm on him to take the ‘prophecy’ to Riddle? Was it not you that convinced the Potters that they should hide and not fight? Was it not you that took their baby son and left him on a doorstep, at night, in winter, with no more than a single blanket to warm him? Was it not you that tried to get guardianship of their son, even though Lady Magic had denied you that honour? Was it not you that tried to get their Wills sealed? Was it not you that failed to visit the child? Was it not you that placed bindings and charms on your students? Was it not your Magical Signature that Gringotts traced on over one hundred former students?”

Mutterings and whispers abounded.

“Dumbledore did what…?” one voice was heard.

“My mother had bindings…” another said.

“My father, too.” From another.

“Albus Dumbledore… Lady Magic has been called to judge you. And you have failed her judgement. I have watched you and despaired for the souls you have destroyed. So that none here may doubt… I call the spirit of Hogwarts to carry out Lady Magic’s sentence.” Death’s voice was met by silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Silence echoed in the Great Hall.

The first sound was missed by most, a bare breath of noise, it slowly built until it was a rush of wind. Then a clap of thunder filled the spaces left behind.

The wind and light gathered and pooled in a corner of the Hall behind the staff table and from the stonework a shape appeared.

The shape looked like a candle-flame, flickering and dancing in the wind. Colours began to show in the flame’s edging, the blue and silver of Ravenclaw, the yellow and black of Hufflepuff, the red and gold of Gryffindor, the green and silver of Slytherin and the black and silver of Merlin.

“Alistair, as always, you are the voice of Hogwarts.” Death reminded. He crossed the room and leant a hip against the Merlin table. Much to the distress of the students.

“I am.” The sorting Hat said. “And she is not pleased.”

“Hat…” Dumbledore began.

“Shut up, old man. I’ve got higher orders that yours. Did you know that there are **_three_** Heirs of the Founders in this Hall right now? And you’re not one of them. You swore an Oath to protect this school… and yes, you’ve done that. **_But_** … you also took an Oath to protect the students… and **_that_** you have not done. Neither Hogwarts nor myself could do anything about that until the Founder’s Heirs claimed their inheritances. Now that they have… We, Hogwarts and I, have called on Lady Magic to judge you for breaking your Oaths.”

Dumbledore paled and looked to the doors of the Hall, only to find them sealed, solid surfaces.

The flame floated and danced across the platform until it reached the Hat, a flare of flame reached out to the Hat and danced along it’s bream. The voice that emerged this time was that of a female.

“You were supposed to guard my children, instead you sent them where you knew they would be harmed. Lady Magic is more forgiving than I. She will allow you to keep your life.” The flame lifted away from the Hat.

“But Hogwarts get to keep your magic.” The Hat’s original voice returned.

The two comments caused whispers and chattering amongst both the students and the staff.

“I am Headmaster-” Dumbledore began.

“Not anymore, you’re not.” The Hat crowed. “Now, you are an Oathbreaker.”

Everyone saw the flames reach out and envelop Dumbledore, they all saw the shimmering silver/white of magic spew from the man’s mouth.

“Now, you are a muggle. Now you have no magic at all, not even the empty core of a squib.”

Gasps and not a few near hysterical giggles were heard.

“But Lady Magic is also a female. And like any female protecting her young, she is vicious.” Death spoke again. “She has declared you _immunda_ and _notandum_ _levium_. Your vaults, less the money you stole from Hogwarts and the students, will be transferred to a muggle bank. No one is to give you shelter or assistance. You are a muggle, now, but because Lady Magic is a vindictive female, you will still be able to see magical places. You just won’t be able to interact with them.”

“Your personal possessions, those that a muggle can have, will be packed and taken to Hogsmeade, to your brother’s place.” The Hat added.

“Oh and since you can’t use it, anyway, I’ll have my wand back, oath-breaker.” Death sneered and with a wave of his fingers, a wand left Dumbledore’s grasping hands and floated gently across the Hall to fall softly into Death’s waiting fingers. “I suggest that someone escort the muggle from the Castle and make sure he gets to Hogsmeade.”

Two male Board members stood.

“If Lord Arius holds no objection, we shall see the muggle Oath-breaker to his brother, Aberforth’s place.” One said.

“We shall also explain to Aberforth how this came about.” The other said.

“Certainly gentlemen. But… does the Board have a choice for a new Headmaster?” Death asked.

“The Board does, sir, the Chairman knows our opinions on the matter.” The first replied.

“Very well, thank you, gentlemen.”

Everything paused as a shocked and pale Dumbledore was lead from the Castle. The whispers began as he passed students. Hearing what he’d done, what he was responsible for, stunned many. But there were some that had known. Some that were just relieved the man was gone.

“Well, he’s gone and my presence is no longer needed here. I shall take my leave, Alistair, Lady Hogwarts.” And with that Death walked to the a wall of the Hall and faded into it.

“Mr Chairman? Hogwarts finds herself in need of a new Head, who would the Board recommend?” The Hat asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the muttering of the students.

“Lady Hogwarts, Master Sorting Hat, the Board of Governors recommends Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall as the new Headmistress and suggests Potions Master Severus Snape as her Deputy. Moreover we recommend that a second professor for each subject be brought in, our current professors are under considerable strain.” Lucius said.

“Hmm… hmm…” The Hat hummed. “Lady Hogwarts wishes to discuss the matter in more depth, but not tonight. Tonight we have delayed the Start of Term Feast enough. Let us settle the students and tomorrow we can discuss ongoing matters.”

“Wisely said. May I call you, ‘Alistair’? If we are to work together, I would like something better than ‘Hat’ to call you.” Professor McGonagall asked.

“You may, Headmistress.” The Hat, Alistair replied.

“Thank you, Alistair. Students… I thank you for your patience and I’ll make you wait no longer. Welcome to Hogwarts, let the Feast begin!”

As McGonagall spoke, food appeared on the long tables and the floating candles lowered to illuminate the platters more clearly.

“Dig in!” Alistair yelled and the students cheered.

 

Harry Draco and Neville, who had regained their seats while Death fired his questions at Dumbledore, filled their plates and ate. Other students seemed bent on doing the same, at least until, the twins started to speculate.

“Wonder what subject Quirrell was to teach? And who’s the professor between Snape and Black? What’s he teach?” They asked.

“Oi, Gred, Forge?” Harry called, rendering the table silent.

“Yes, Harrikins.” Fred answered.

“Quirrell was obviously to teach DADA.”

“How do you figure that?” George asked.

“Because the professor you asked about?”

“Yes?”

“That’s my Da and he’s here as Ancient Runes Master.” Harry informed them.

“… and our Head of House.” Draco added.

“Whoa.” The two third year boys exclaimed.

“Harry?” A voice at Harry’s shoulder spoke and Harry turned to see both his father and Uncle Remus.

“Hey Da. Uncle Re- um, Professor Lupin.” Harry changed Remus’ name halfway through.

“You’re not in my class, now, Harry, you don’t have to call me ‘professor’, if you don’t want to. I’m not going to take points from Merlin just for a slip up.” Remus assured him.

Harry sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Uncle Remmy. What’s up? We haven’t had sweets, yet. It can’t be time to go up to the dorms?” Harry fretted.

“No, Harry, no. You’ll get your sweets. I just wanted to ask you… well, you Draco and Neville, if you’d let me work some classes around the three of you.”

“Ah, okay… but we’re not all the same, how’s that going to work?” Harry asked, confused.

“Let me worry about that, but… probably… I’ll have to do a few classes, just to go over the differences. I’m not sure how I’ll lay it out, but…” Remus trailed off thinking to himself.

“And Harry? Siri wants the three of you to sit in on his Animagus classes, he’s thinking of having a couple of weekend sessions, we’ll hammer that out in the next few days, alright?” Greyson asked his son.

“Sure, Da. As long as it doesn’t interfere with our classes.”

“I’ll make sure of it, Harry. Oh, there’s your sweets, enjoy. I’ll see you up in the dorms.” Greyson dragged Remus with him as he returned to the staff table.

“Oi Charlie? You catch that?” Harry called down the table.

“Yep, Claws. Keep us posted, yeah?”

“Will do, Spike.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Said Fred.

“How do you know Charlie?” asked George.

“How do you know his nickname?” asked Fred.

“Didn’t you tell them, Spike?” asked Harry.

“Nope, I wanted to see their reaction.” Charlie grinned.

“Is it what you expected?”

“Pretty much.”

Charlie grinned and reached for a bowl of grapes.

“Are you going to show them the rest?” He asked.

“In the common room? Sure, why not?” Harry wanted it clear. “Da gave me permission and Uncle Luc and Uncle Frank said Draco and Nev can, too.”

“Brilliant!” Charlie crowed.

 

An hour later Charlie sat with an otter-shaped Neville in his lap, while Fred had Harry in his Draco-Aedes form curled around his wrist and George was playing tug of war with a Grimm-pup-shaped Draco.

When Greyson wandered into the dorm, he stopped and looked at the chaos the three Animagi had created.

“Alright you three, that’s enough for tonight. You’ve all had a big day and while our new Headmistress has decided that formal classes won’t start until next week, there’s still plenty for you to do between now and then. Remus and Sirius both want to hold a couple on intensive classes and I want to update the Collective on tonight’s events.”

Harry unwound himself from Fred’s wrist and with a flip of his wings crossed the room to an empty bit of floor, he took a deep breath and let magic pull him back into his boy form. Draco, still in Grimm form, sidled up to Harry before changing, while Neville slithered off George’s lap and shifted as soon as his feet his the floor.

“Alright, Da.” Harry grinned, he waited while his Da reached out and gave both he and Draco a hug.

“Shower and bed, boys and girls. Tomorrow is coming fast and your life at Hogwarts is about to begin.”

 

 

 _immunda_ = unclean

 _notandum levium_ = untrustworthy


End file.
